Universo Paralelo
by Daniela Lynx
Summary: Que pasa si Harry no va con los Dursley luego del asesinato de sus padres?... Fic amargado y sarcástico, terminado. Slash HD en los dos últimos capítulos.
1. Bad Luck

OK, esto no tiene nada que ver con La Antorcha de la Llama Verde, que sé que se los tengo prometido. Es otra de mis ideas para fics impracticables salida de mi imaginación ociosa; producto de mi bloqueo mental; surmenage, o como tuuut (censurado) se llame eso. Con algo de suerte, y una poca de motivación, quizá logre transformar el fic ocioso en algo más o menos presentable. Porfa, please, sil te plait, per favore: dejen review! No saben cuanto me emociona que me dejen review y casi nadie lo hace.  
  
Ah! Se me olvidaba. Disclaimer: todo lo que tenga pinta de Rowliniano, no es mío.  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
Universo Paralelo  
  
1-  
  
Los niños del orfanato interrumpieron sus actividades de la mañana al ver al gato en mitad del patio. Un gato atigrado, leyendo un mapa. Perdón. el gato solo "observaba" el mapa, firmemente sujeto entre sus patas delanteras. Era imposible que un gato leyera un mapa, ¿verdad?  
  
Jules Flawsen, el director del hospicio, instó a los chicos a que volvieran a sus tareas matutinas. Eran las nueve de la mañana de un día lunes de otoño, nublado y un poco frío. Nada raro para la época, de no haber sido por la cantidad de lechuzas que volaban a plena luz solar. Los internos debían dirigirse a clases en pocos minutos más.  
  
Solo, en su oficina, Flawsen releía la carta enviada por aquel antiguo amigo suyo. Que cosas. siempre le había envidiado la caligrafía a ese viejo loco, pensaba, mientras desplegaba un rollo de pergamino amarillento, surcado por una escritura curva e inclinada. La carta anunciaba el ingreso de interno nuevo al orfanato. Bien, eso ya era raro. Generalmente, el ingreso de alguien no se avisaba: simplemente ocurría. En la carta, además, su amigo le rogaba que tratara al niño, huérfano de padre y madre, con todo el cariño posible. Flawsen se sintió algo picado. como si no fuera algo conocido que el siempre había sido como un padre para sus protegidos. El orfanato podía ser considerado modelo para el resto: las clases y el ambiente general se desarrollaban con toda la amabilidad posible; y tanto él como sus internos esperaban con ilusión el paseo de los sábados. Junto con la carta venía adjunta toda la información sobre el niño: el fin que había tenido su familia y sus datos personales. Metió la carta en un fichero, que etiquetó con el nombre del nuevo pupilo.  
  
Por supuesto, un hospicio como ese no se mantenía solo. Nada sería posible sin la ayuda de aquellos generosos colaboradores, y menos aún sin su generoso aporte mensual. y pensar que así aquellos ricachones de vida acolchada esperaban estar al día con el desagradable bichito de sus conciencias: esa cosa molesta que, de vez en cuando, les recordaba que no toda la sociedad gozaba de autos de lujo, mansión con piscina, y televisión por cable.  
  
Jules Flawsen sonrió: otra vez había surgido su faceta de hippie, con la que había protestado tan fervientemente en los 60's. Intentó sacarse de la cabeza los pensamientos acusadores, diciéndose a si mismo que, a pesar de todo, el orfanato realmente necesitaba del dinero de los ricachones de vida acolchada.  
  
Miró el reloj. Las nueve y media: media hora perdida en cavilaciones absurdas; y aún no había desayunado. Metió el fichero en el armario, junto con los otros y buscó las llaves de su automóvil; una camioneta tipo minibús, pensando en algo que comer.  
  
El orfanato se encontraba en las afueras de Londres, en un suburbio dedicado a empresas y fábricas, más que a zonas residenciales. Por eso fue que tomó la autopista, para buscar una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad. De momento, le apetecía un café con scones.  
  
Fue lo último que pensó. El auto resbaló en el ripio caminero que había caído hace poco de un camión de construcción; y chocó contra un bus que venía desde Liverpool con exceso de velocidad.  
  
La noticia del accidente llegó al orfanato con la rapidez del bus de Liverpool. Solamente había pasado media hora, y ya todos los benefactores ricachones se reunieron de inmediato en la oficina del difunto Flawsen, para discutir los problemas legales y el nombramiento de un nuevo director.  
  
El nombre de la principal benefactora del hospicio era Rachel Von Drëssden. Era viuda de un hombre dado a las causas nobles, que había legado la mitad de su fortuna a manutención del orfanato, mediante un pago mensual por los siguientes veinte años. Como cosa obvia, Von Drëssden asumió las riendas del orfanato en cuestión de minutos, luego de una corta deliberación.  
  
Los otros benefactores se marcharon, una vez resueltos todos los trámites. Eran las doce del día, primero de Noviembre de 1981. Rachel Von Drëssden se sentó tras el escritorio del difunto Jules Flawsen y comenzó a rumiar todos los negros, negrísimos planes que tenía para el futuro. El suyo. y el del hospicio.  
  
Lo primero que los niños del orfanato notaron, incluso antes de saber la noticia de la muerte de su director, fue el brusco cambio en la comida, a la hora de almuerzo. Una de las muchachas estaba de cumpleaños aquel día. Supuestamente, comían la comida favorita del festejado en esas ocasiones, sumándole el numerito del pastel, las golosinas y el "cumpleaños feliz". Y todo aquello fue reemplazado por un caldo de verduras decididamente poco sustancioso. Extrañados, los internos no dijeron nada hasta enterarse del el cambio en la dirección. Fue ahí cuando comenzaron los reclamos.  
  
Segundo escándalo del día: el recorte de personal. La nueva directora, aparte de bajar considerablemente el presupuesto contemplado para las comidas, despidió a casi todos los profesores que daban clase a los niños. Luego, les comunicó a los internos que desde ese día, se dedicarían a hacer "cosas más útiles" durante las tardes. como zurcido, lavado de ropa y aseo de pisos.  
  
Tercer escándalo: al llegar a las habitaciones a eso de las siete y media de la tarde, completamente rendidos, los internos se dieron cuenta de que la ropa había sido reemplazada por una de menor calidad e idénticos delantales a cuadritos, para las niñas, y guardapolvos grises para los chicos.  
  
Todo aquello junto, había convertido al amable Asilo de Huérfanos La Esperanza, en un mal remedo de casa correccional. Pero, a fin de cuentas, las cosas siempre tenían una razón de ser, y esta vez no fue la excepción.  
  
Rachel Von Drëssden había vivido con demasiada modestía sus veinte años de matrimonio. Su marido, Ulrich Von Drëssden, había revelado ser un millonario más sólo luego de la lectura de su testamento. Al ser repasadas todas las cláusulas de aquel documento, Rachel se dio cuenta de que la mitad de la herencia era para el Asilo de Huérfanos La Esperanza, y el resto para otras instituciones de caridad especificadas en el testamento. Para ella solo quedaba una mezquina pensión mensual, lo cual no mejoraba, precisamente, sus condiciones de vida. Así que, con aquel brusco cambio en las condiciones de vida al interior del orfanato, solo se estaba tomando su revancha de cuarentona amargada, fracasada y avara.  
  
El gato atigrado seguía en el patio del asilo, observando atentamente como se estaban desarrollando las cosas en el lugar.  
  
La directora nueva implantó un toque de queda a las ocho de la tarde, para ahorrar electricidad. Todas las luces del orfanato, más los aparatos eléctricos, fueron desconectados. Prohibido leer, escuchar música, o ver televisión después de esa hora.  
  
Doce de la noche. Un hombre apareció en la mitad del patio, justo en el punto donde el gato había estado observando. Apareció tan súbita y silenciosamente, que cualquiera hubiese dicho que había surgido de la nada, amparado en la oscuridad reinante en el hospicio. Lo raro, es que alguien así no había sido jamás visto en el interior del Asilo de Huérfanos La Esperanza. Era alto, delgado, y muy viejo, a juzgar por el largo de su barba y cabellos, blancos y brillantes como la luna.  
  
-Buenas noches, profesor Dumbledore.  
  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
¿Qué tal? ¿Muy deprimente, ese aire entre "Oliver Twist" y "Papaíto piernas largas"? (Que novela más latosa aquella, la de Jean Webster. es tan rosada!) Reitero. ¡Pliz, dejenme review, aunque sea uno solo! Y aunque sea para decirme que mejor me dedique a otra cosa.  
  
¡Saludos a toda mi gente latina, desde la frontera de México a Tierra del Fuego! (La cual por cierto, compartimos Chile con Argentina) Y también a los chicos y chicas de España.  
  
Lynx 


	2. Professors meeting, and nine years after

Disclaimer: Todo lo que tenga pinta de Rowliniano no es mío  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
Universo Paralelo  
  
2-  
  
Donde estaba el gato, apareció una mujer de aspecto severo, aunque eso quizá se debiese a su nerviosismo. Iba vestida entera de verde, y con anteojos de montura cuadrada. Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa y, tras los cristales de sus anteojos de media luna, sus ojos de un azul muy claro centellearon.  
  
-Un gusto verla aquí, Profesora Mc Gonagall.  
  
-Albus- susurró Mc Gonagall, abandonando las formalidades mientras miraba a las ventanas del orfanato con aprensión.- ¿Es verdad? ¿Los rumores son verdad?  
  
-Me temo que si, Minerva. Todos. Voldemort ha desaparecido, pero- Albus Dumbledore se veía abatidísimo- Lily y James.  
  
Mc Gonagall se pasó un pañuelo por los ojos, detrás de sus lentes. Dumbledore intentó consolarla dandole una palmadita en la espalda. Pero ella volvió a preguntar:  
  
-¿Y el hijo de ellos?- dudó Mc Gonagall- ¿También eso es cierto?- Dumbledore asintió. La mujer parecía asombrada en exceso.- Despues de toda la gente que mató ¿No pudo matar a un niñito?  
  
-No, no pudo, y es el mayor misterio que se me ha presentado.- sacó su reloj del bolsillo y comentó- Hagrid está retrasado. El lo traerá aquí.  
  
-¡¿Aquí?!- se escandalizó Mc Gonagall- ¡No, Albus! ¿No sabe que orfanato es este? ¡Riddle se crió aquí!  
  
-Lo sé. Pero eran otros tiempos.- le recordó Dumbledore- Cerca de cuarenta años ya. Ahora mi amigo Jules cuidará de él.  
  
-Eh. Albus. -Mc Gonagall dudaba si decirlo o no.- Su amigo.  
  
-¿Está muerto?- Dumbledore captó enseguida lo que Mc Gonagall iba a decirle. Se llevó una mano a la frente, nervioso.- Oh. eso lo altera todo. Pero ya no se puede. Es muy tarde como para cambiar de planes.  
  
-No estará bromeando, Albus. ¡usted no sabe los cambios que ha habido en este lugar solo hoy! Los observe todo el día. La directora muggle los tiene en peores condiciones que en los tiempos de Riddle. ¿No hay otra alternativa?  
  
-No.- Respondió Dumbledore, y esta vez se notó la amargura en su voz.- Voldemort hizo un trabajo limpio: asesinó a todos los parientes de los Potter, magos o no. Y en cuanto a dejarlo en otro sitio, ahora es imposible. Hoy en la mañana proyecté el encantamiento fidelio alrededor del orfanato. Ya no lo puedo retirar.  
  
* * *  
  
-¡¿Y a esto le llamas aseo?!- el indice y el pulgar de la directora tironearon con fuerza de su oreja izquierda- ¡Hazlo de nuevo, mocoso!  
  
-S.si, Miss Von Drëssden.  
  
-¡Y antes de las seis, o te quedas sin cena, Potter!  
  
Vieja amargada pensó el chico, restregándose la oreja con rabia. Quizás que le habremos hecho, todos nosotros  
  
-¿Problemas con "Palo Seco Drëssden", scared boy?- preguntó socarronamente Martin Glover, haciendo un juego de palabras. En su atolondramiento, el idiota de Glover había entrado al pasillo con las botas llenas de barro. Venía de afuera, con el encargo de las cocinas. Miró al suelo, dandose cuenta de la mirada furiosa de Potter.- Tsk. lástima, chico. Pero no puedo ayudarte a limpiar, porque ya sabes. aquí cada quien se rasca con sus propias uñas. Que te vaya bonito.- acomodó las verduras en el canasto del encargo e hizo ademan de irse.  
  
-Si, por favor lárgate, imbécil. me estorbas- cogió el lampazo otra vez y comenzó a restregar el barro de las baldosas.- Arreglamos cuentas más tarde.- agregó, simulando calma.  
  
-Oh, no peleen, chicos.- la voz de una muchacha, que tenía cerca de diesisiete años, resonó en el corredor.- Mantengan la paz, ¿Quieren? Acá estamos todos juntos. Y tú, Martin, sé solidario con Harry.  
  
-Oh, no te entrometas, Jerusha ¿Vale?- Martin volvió los ojos al cielo.  
  
-Se me cuidar solo- dijo Harry, con más frialdad de la necesaria.- Odio decirlo, pero el imbécil tiene razón. estamos todos juntos, pero nadie ayuda a nadie. Cada quien con sus asuntos.  
  
-Hubo una vez. en que no era así- Contestó Jerusha- ¡Y tu no hablas como niño de diez años!  
  
-Puede ser. Y tú hablas como película de Disney. - contestó Harry, sarcástico- prefiero ser un niño de diez años que no habla como tal a sonar como animadora de programa infantil. Así que los dos mueven sus humanidades ociosas del pasillo. Tengo trabajo.  
  
-Bah, pudrete, Potter- Martin alzó el canasto de la mercadería otra vez y salió al trote.  
  
-¡Tu primero!- le gritó Harry, desafiante.  
  
Jerusha también se fue. Harry le echó otra repasada al piso, recogió el lampazo, el balde y se marcho. La hora del almuerzo estaba próxima, y tenía que asegurarse de alcanzar algo de sopa.  
  
Toque de queda a las ocho. Todos los chicos del orfanato se quitaron los delantales a cuadritos y los guardapolvos grises, la ropa vieja y remendada; y se enfundaron en idénticos piyamas de tela barata. Decididamente, el uniforme no apoyaba demasiado el individualismo. Y en cuanto a la ropa, cumplía con el principio de las tres "R": Reparar, Reutilizar y Reciclar.  
  
A Harry le gustaba dar vueltas por la noche. Pensaba que ayudaba a dormir mejor. Aunque era realmente una pena que en sus paseos no lograra ver nada, y no porque no quisiera. La vieja estúpida de Von Drëssden esperaba que detectara hasta las más ínfimas manchas en el suelo, cuando Harry no podía distinguir una rata de una manzana a tres metros de distancia. Culpa de su miopía. sabía que necesitaba anteojos, y con urgencia, pero nadie se preocupaba por eso.  
  
-¿Jerusha?- se acercó lo más posible, para reconocer un rostro en la oscuridad.- ¿Qué haces en el retrete de chicos a la una de la madrugada?- se sorprendió Harry. La muchacha no contestó. Tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, mientras un olor peculiar flotaba en el aire.- Y drogándote, más encima.- Agregó. Silencio. Solo se escuchaba el llanto de Jerusha- ¡Escucha, Abbot, puedo ponerme a cantar fuerte y claro con la Drëssden sobre esto si no me explicas! Con algo de suerte, y ese Palo Seco me premia con unos anteojos: y harto que los necesito.  
  
-Oh, ya cállate. No me entiendes, para nada.  
  
-Entiendo que estás llorando y fumando marihuana en un labavo de chicos, siendo que es madrugada.- Repuso Harry, con firmeza.  
  
-Me queda ¿Cuánto? Un mes aquí.- Suspiró Jerusha, aspirando una bocanada de humo.- ¿Y que voy a hacer despues? Esa vieja odiosa. por su culpa, jamás llegaré a ser nada mejor que una empleada doméstica. ¿Comprendes ahora, Potter?  
  
-Oh, aquí nadie puede esperar más que a recoger la mierda de otros, Abbot. Creí que lo sabías.- Harry se sentó a su lado.- Este maldito sitio parece sacado de Oliver Twist.  
  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Cada vez que avanzo, esta cosa se pone más deprimente. No sean muy duros conmigo. primera vez que incursiono de lleno en el género "Drama". a propósito ¿Alguien de por acá sabe que tuuut (censurado) significa "Angst"? ¡Mo-ti-va-ción! ¡Siiii! ¿Me creerían si digo que esta mugre ha recibido reviews? Aquí contesto:  
  
Kalea: ¡española, la chica! Sipis. Es el mismo orfanato de mi amorcito número 2 Tommy Riddle (el 1 es Harry), aunque lo había pensado de antes. Y sipis. pronto, muy pronto, se viene el diario de Tom Riddle (cuando era chico)  
  
Norm: Siii, deprimente, sobre todo. Aún no has visto nada. Pobrecito Harry, que le he hecho metiéndolo ahí.  
  
FalconB: Gracias por tus comentarios. Ojalá te guste esta segunda parte del fic (y la tercera y la cuarta)  
  
Ajá! Como he recibido tres magnificos, tiradores pa' arriba, animantes reviews, he decidido que continuaré esta cosa hasta el final. Mientras tanto:  
  
Encuesta: ¿Creen que alguien irá a sacar a Harry de ahí antes de que cumpla los 11 años? ¿O dejamos que Hagrid lo rescate a los 11, como está planeado?  
  
Pues, me despido, saludos a todos los lectores que se sienten como cabro chico en dulcería aquí en ff.net.  
  
Lynx 


	3. The Diary and the Folder

Disclaimer: Todo lo que tenga pinta de Rowliniano no es mío  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
Universo Paralelo  
  
3-  
  
¿La cicatriz? No, ni idea de donde la saqué. No tengo nada que me indique de donde vengo, Tom. Solo pesadillas. Luz verde, ruido de cascada y dolor en la frente. Ni siquiera sé si realmente me llamo Harry Potter.  
  
"Pero siempre puedes averiguar, Harry. Conozco este orfanato como la palma de mi mano. Hay ficheros con toda la información disponible sobre los internos. Aunque en mis tiempos estaba bajo llave."  
  
No, Tom. Ahora ni siquiera se sabe si existen ficheros. Nada. Supongo que terminaré igual que esa pobre estúpida de Jerusha, y su imaginación disneyana. Probablemente trabajando como encargado del aseo, y usando mi sueldo para comprar drogas.  
  
"Ay, Harry. ¿Tienes que ser tan pesimista? Yo estuve ahí. Y salí, jurándome que sería grande, mejor que cualquiera de esos imbéciles del orfanato. Lo peor de todo, para ellos, fue que lo logré."  
  
Supongo que yo también puedo hacer lo mismo. Si tu lo conseguiste ¿Por qué yo no? Me convertiré en la persona más poderosa que nadie haya visto. Y tomaré venganza de esa vieja cabrona de Von Drëssden. Me las va a pagar, Tom. Lo juro.  
  
"Así se habla, chico. Buenas noches"  
  
Buenas noches para ti también, Tom  
  
Harry cerró el diario de vida y lo metió entre el colchón y las tablas de la cama. Ahí nadie podría descubrirlo.  
  
Había encontrado ese diario a fines del año anterior, al fijarse en una tabla suelta justo bajo su cama. Levantó la tabla, y ahí estaba, quizás desde cuando. El cuaderno negro, de gastadas tapas de cuero, le había dado un poco de miedo al principio, al ver que le contestaba lo que él escribía, pero luego aprendió a servirse de él para desahogarse, sacar la mierda que llevaba dentro envenenándole el alma. Las páginas tenían un color blanco luminoso en la noche, fosforesciendo lo suficiente como para escribir en la oscuridad, de forma que no rompía el toque de queda prendiendo una luz.  
  
Tom, el chico que estaba adentro del diario, era como él. Harry estaba seguro de eso. Al menos era el único que lo entendía en el interior de ese maldito orfanato.  
  
Y razones no faltaban para detestar el lugar. Harry sabía eso mejor que nadie. La Von Drëssden parecía tenerle un odio especial a él, mayor al que le tenía al resto de los internos. Las reglas para todos eran: trabajar desde el amanecer hasta el mediodía, durante la tarde recibir tan solo la instrucción académica básica y luego volver al trabajo. Nadie tenía idea de cómo es que, siendo que dejaban el recinto reluciente al acostarse, al levantarse estaba todo otra vez hecho una porqueriza. Harry tenía la profunda sospecha de que la directora lo desordenaba todo durante la noche. Esa vieja necesita una terapia. pensó, enrollándose en las gastadas mantas para dormir.  
  
***  
  
-¡¿Pueden dejar de armar tanto escándalo, carajo?! ¡Hay suficiente limpiando el patio de la basura normal, como para que lo manchen de sangre, más encima!  
  
-Oh, Potter. Deja divertirnos con los nuevos, ¿Quieres?- Alex Crawnell dejó de golpear a un niño, de alrededor de ocho o nueve años y le echó una mirada de superioridad a Harry, desde el pedestal dorado de su metro ochenta de estatura y sus dieciséis años. Increíble que alguien tan empalagosamente dulce como Jerusha anduviese con ese matón desgraciado.  
  
-Córtala o luego tú ordenarás esto. Y deja de golpear a ese imbécil, y que tus lameculos suelten a la pendeja. O no van a servir.  
  
-No. creo que prefiero trabajo extra. Siempre es bueno probar a las muchachas nuevas.- cogió desde atrás a la muchacha, hermana del niño al que había golpeado, y le pasó la lengua por el cuello.  
  
-Te juro que me das asco, Crawnell. Ya tengo bastante con el escándalo que tú y Jerusha montan en el desván: no quiero presenciar una violación. Largo.  
  
-Vamos, muchachos.- Alex le hizo una seña al resto de los matones.- dejemos a Mister Moralidad solo.  
  
Harry le echó una mirada a la chica, que se había arrodillado para ver el estado de su hermano, cogió la bolsa de la basura, la pala y la escoba, y dio la media vuelta para irse.  
  
-¡Eh, tú! ¿No piensas ayudarme?- Lo llamó la muchacha, intentando alzar del suelo a su hermano.  
  
-La verdad, no está en mis planes.- Harry no se detuvo, y no la miró al contestar.  
  
-¡Al menos ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería, idiota!  
  
-No hay enfermería. Arréglatelas como puedas.- Harry dejó la bolsa de la basura en la puerta del incinerador, y abrió el armario contiguo. Guardó la escoba y sacó un lampazo y un balde lleno de lavaza de agua y jabón.  
  
-¡O a una cama, por lo menos!- gritó la muchacha arriba de coronilla.  
  
-¿No te callas nunca?- Harry entornó los ojos, mirando al cielo- Está bien, te ayudo, pero solo porque me está estorbando en el patio.  
  
A pesar de sus palabras duras, y su aparente indiferencia, Harry ayudó a la chica a llevar al niño inconsciente hasta una cama. La muchacha lo miró largamente y luego le preguntó:  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Catherine Wolf. Mi hermano se llama Ian.  
  
-Harry Potter. ¿Lo mismo de siempre? No padres, no parientes. Resultado: un sitio tan cabrón como este. Lo siento por ti, chica, es un mal lugar para buscar alojamiento.- Harry esbozó una sonrisa irónica.- Lo más distinto que puedes encontrar al palacio de Buckinham.  
  
Von Drëssden llegó al patio, y al no encontrar a Harry ahí, se encogió de hombros y volvió a su oficina. Le producía un placer sádico el imaginar los castigos para sus internos.  
  
Esa noche, a la hora de la cena, Harry le pasó su plato al cocinero, esperando su ración de caldo de verduras. La espalda le dolía a reventar y le sonaban las tripas de hambre, pero el tipo le devolvió el plato vacío. La directora le dijo con sequedad:  
  
-Mañana limpiarás el desván. Lo quiero reluciente antes de que anochezca. Vete a dormir.  
  
Mierda. esa vieja está más mal de lo que creía. En el desván el polvo está acumulado por metros.  
  
Echando maldiciones contra Von Drëssden, la pendeja de Wolf y su estúpido hermano, y su vida de mierda; Harry se enfundó en su pijama a rayas y sacó el diario.  
  
Tom, la Palo Seco enloqueció más todavía. Quiere que limpie el desván.  
  
"Uh, creo la última vez que limpiaron ese lugar fue cuando yo estaba ahí. Mala suerte, Harry. ¿Cuándo es la siguiente reunión de benefactores?"  
  
Dos semanas. Lo de siempre. Dos días antes dejamos este puto lugar impecable, la vieja estúpida nos pone la ropa más decente que tenemos, y hay que fingir que somos felices y que este sigue siendo un. 'Orfanato modelo'. Que asco.  
  
"Harry, lo siento tanto. pero no te preocupes. Si te conozco bien, falta poco para que salgas de ahí."  
  
Eh, si. Tan solo seis años para cumplir los dieciséis. Perdón, no. Dentro de dos semanas serán solo seis años con dos semanas menos. ¡Maravilloso, me quedan tan solo unos cortos, breves seis años! ¡Si hasta parecen segundos!  
  
"Vamos, no seas sarcástico conmigo. No se si me entiendes, pero no me refería a eso. Mejor duerme, mañana vas a tener que fregar capas de polvo que están ahí desde 1935."  
  
Wow, lo que me faltaba. Polvo histórico. Buenas noches, Tom.  
  
"Que duermas bien, Harry"  
  
No hubo forma de eludir el castigo: al día siguiente tuvo que ir a limpiar al desván. Sus riñones se lo agradecieron. ya los tenía medio reventados de tanto tener que fregar suelos. Pero eso no le evitó a la chica Wolf una pequeña venganza de su parte. Ya vería si le gustaba tener que recoger la basura de toda la semana, que Harry regó en el piso de todas las habitaciones, echándole la culpa después. En todo caso, era la nada misma comparado con lo que tenía que limpiar él ahí arriba.  
  
Armado de plumero, escoba, el infaltable lampazo y un balde de agua jabonosa; entró al desván como a las nueve de la mañana. Se desalentó al mirar a su alrededor y pensar que tenía que terminarlo todo antes de las seis de la tarde.  
  
Debajo de una capa de mugre de veinte centímetros de espesor, descubrió un armario de dos puertas. Estaba con llave y no había forma de abrirlo. Se encogió de hombros, y continuó con el resto del desván.  
  
Eran las cinco y media de la tarde, según un reloj de péndulo que seguía funcionando a pesar de los años. Harry estaba cubierto de tierra, y se permitió sentarse un momento. No sabía como, pero había conseguido quitarle el polvo a todo el ático del orfanato. Imposible ordenar, pero no importaba.  
  
Alguien golpeaba histéricamente la puerta del ático. Probablemente Von Drëssden. Harry corrió a abrirle, exasperado. Tropezó con la escoba y cayó sobre el armario que había limpiado primero, tirándolo al suelo. Un horrible estruendo de madera quebrada y una nube de polvo acompañó la caída del armario. Recuperándose del susto, Harry escuchó el ruido de una llave en la cerradura de la puerta.  
  
-¡¿Ese es el orden que harías, mocoso?!- La Von Drëssden tenía una fijación en tirarle la oreja a Harry.- ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!- Lo levantó bruscamente del suelo. El chico pudo ver lo que había en el interior del armario, cubierto por el polvo que este había levantado al caer. Grandes carpetas etiquetadas, que habían salido volando en todas direcciones.- ¡Apurate, mocoso inútil!- lo agarró del brazo con tal fuerza que le clavó las uñas y lo sacó a empujones del desván. Antes de salir, Harry alcanzó a ver una carpeta que le hizo latir el corazón con más fuerza. La carpeta estaba etiquetada como "Harry Potter".  
  
En ese momento, la puerta se cerró estruendosamente tras él, seguida por el ruido de un candado.  
  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
¡Holas a todos! Bien, creo que esto ya no está tan deprimente como antes ¿o si? Sniff. como adoro a Harry cuando se pone pesado. La vieja loca necesita un psicoanalista Freudiano con urgencia. ¡Siiii! ¡Y ya integré el diario de Tommy! Jejeje. Harry va a tener problemas para llegar hasta su fichero.  
  
¡Vivan los reviews! ¡los adoro! Gracias a todos los que se dan el trabajo de leer la historia, y me dieron ganas de seguirla. Sniff. me emociono. ¡son tantos! Aquí les contesto:  
  
Migweg: ¡Gracias por eso de que "mi mugre es muy buena"! Sniff, si eso de Oliver Twist es muy triste, más deprimente que este fic, aunque es un buen libro. Y no, aún no se va a morir ningún personaje antes de tiempo, don't worry.  
  
Norm: Me alegra que hayas seguido leyendo el fic. Y sí, el de la Orden del Fénix es mío ( y me gusta que sea conocido (no creo que sea como para decir famoso, tampoco) pero me gustaría que me pregunten antes de poner fics míos en otras páginas. Gracias por avisarme.  
  
Eria: Ehhh, sip, la culpa es toda del pobrecito Dumbledore. ¡Se tendría que haber informado antes! Pero bueno, le debe pesar horriblemente en la conciencia, jejeje. Y la encuesta es precisamente para saber si Harry tiene salvación, o será el siguiente Dark Lord. ¡Gracias por lo de genial!  
  
Joyce Granger: Jajaja, ¡Intento hacer los capítulos largos, pero no me salen! Es que hay un punto del capítulo en que obligadamente hay que cortarlo, para ver si logra quedar con algo de "suspenso". Mmmm, interesante idea, la de los Granger, pero tendría que haber una muy buena razón y ¿Quién querría aguantar en su casa a un chico tan re-pesado? Jejeje. Y no, no soy partidaria de H/Hr. No pegan ni con cola.  
  
Dydrex Slytherin: ¡Hey, aquí hay alguien de Slytherin! (¿Te has fijado que siemrpe que preguntan en que casa le gustaría a uno esta, todos poner "Gryffindor"?) Muchísimas gracias por las flores, y aún estoy con la duda de que si se va antes o Hagrid nu más.  
  
Hedwix: Y no, la verdad no se para donde va este fic. ¿Muy deprimente para tu gusto? Vaya, lo siento. La idea tampoco es que alguien vaya a cortarse las venas luego de leerlo. Jejeje, no negaré que me atrae la idea de dejar a Harry "malo".  
  
La encuesta continúa. Si necesitan saberlo como dato agregado, si a Harry lo saca alguien antes, puede ser que todavía logre adquirir algo de "espíritu Gryffindor" (y hasta eso depende de quien lo saque.), pero que si no, tenemos a un Harry 95% Slytherinense (me encanta. ¡pero entonces habría que hacerle cambios al libro 1 y soy muy vaga!). Okis, entonces, contesten, pliz:  
  
Encuesta: ¿Creen que alguien irá a sacar a Harry de ahí antes de que cumpla los 11 años? ¿O dejamos que Hagrid lo rescate a los 11, como está planeado?  
  
¡Graaacias a todos! Estoy medio triste, entro a clases el lunes. ¿Y ustedes?  
  
Lynx 


	4. Information

Disclaimer: Todo lo que tenga pinta de Rowliniano no es mío  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
Universo Paralelo  
  
4-  
  
-¡Miyako, apúrate con el pan! Josh, el ponche es para hoy, por favor. Harry, ¿terminaste de limpiar el salón?  
  
-Abbot. No soporto tu neurosis "pre-reunión de benefactores". Me aburres.- Harry bostezó.- Y si te interesa, si: Ya limpié. Como si importara.  
  
-Oh, siempre está la esperanza de que alguno de los benefactores te otorgue una beca.- suspiró Jerusha, poniéndole un mondadientes a cada canapé, y ordenándolos sobre una bandeja.- Quizá todavía puedo ser alguien. Por eso es bueno agradarles.  
  
-Lo dudo.- sonrió Harry, sacando un canapé de la bandeja dándole un bocado, que escupió apenas se lo metió a la boca.- Por dios, ¿qué tiene esta mayonesa? Está horrible.  
  
Jerusha dejó salir un gemido de desesperación y salió disparada a buscar más mayonesa. Harry meneó la cabeza, intentando aguantar la risa:  
  
-Pobre estúpida.- comentó, luego de comerse con deleite el resto del canapé.  
  
***  
  
Esto fue una comedia, Tom. Lo ordenaré así. Primer Acto: Todas las muchachas del orfanato sirviendo comida en bandejas. Mientras, la Drëssden comentaba que eran tan encantadoras, que casi se le habían tirado encima para rogarle que les dejara ayudar. Segundo Acto: Uno de los tipos millonarios, esos, palmoteó en la cabeza a Ian Wolf y le preguntó si los moretones eran por alguna caída. El pendejo contestó que lo había golpeado un alumno mayor, y todos los millonarios murieron de risa, mientras Palo Seco comentaba que era un chiquillo muy bromista. Tercer Acto: los muy imbéciles se marcharon convencidos de que esta mierda es lo mejor del mundo. Fin. ¿Cómo se llamaba la obra?  
  
"Sin comentarios. ¿Y como va lo del fichero?"  
  
Me cogieron intentando llegar hasta el desván, y me dieron una paliza. Ni siquiera logré divisar la puerta. Fue peor que la de la última vez, cuando me escapé. ¿Recuerdas?  
  
"Si, lo recuerdo. No llegaste muy lejos esa vez, ¿verdad?"  
  
No. una pareja con actitud de Boy-Scout supo que era del orfanato y me devolvió.  
  
"No te preocupes. Te enseñaré un pequeño truco. La próxima vez, no tendrán ocasión de tocarte un pelo."  
  
***  
  
La minúscula aula de clases, la única del orfanato dedicada a impartir lecciones escolares, reunía a alumnos de todas las edades. La única hora de clase terminó. Los internos del orfanato La Esperanza salieron de la sala, y Harry sacó el mensaje que había recibido de Alex Crawnell. Lo encaró antes de que se largara.  
  
-"Potter: consigue el encargo, o ya sabes". ¿Qué es esta mierda, Crawnell? Tú y tus matones no me asustan.  
  
-¿No?- Alex se acercó, haciendo crujir los nudillos, esperando amedrentarlo. Harry no retrocedió.- Me importa un carajo, Potter.  
  
-Una lástima, tu opinión. Propia de alguien inferior como tú.- repuso Harry, con la mayor frialdad que pudo imprimirle a su voz.- Pero el sexo con la Abbot ha afectado de verdad a tu pequeño cerebro si crees que voy a conseguirte cinco botellas de licor para que tú y tus amiguitos se den una orgía. Si llegara a conseguir algo así, sería para mi uso personal. No trabajo para otros.  
  
El resto de lo que sucedió pasó demasiado rápido. Alex alcanzó a darle un puñetazo a Harry suficiente como para tumbar a un hombre fornido. Eso, antes de que lo repeliera una energía similar a la que producen dos mismos polos de un imán, lanzándole varios metros más allá. Harry se levantó, intentando contener las ganas de sobarse la mejilla y, con un movimiento de su mano, Crawnell comenzó a asfixiarse como si alguien lo ahorcara. Nadie se había movido de su sitio.  
  
Gracias, Tom. Un truco útil, en verdad. Pensó Harry. Sonrió sarcástico al matón, que a pesar de su metro ochenta de estatura se revolcaba en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos, agarrándose el cuello. Otro movimiento de su mano, y el muchacho logro respirar, quedando semiaturdido en el suelo.  
  
Desde ese día, nadie en el orfanato osó llevarle la contra. Salvo Von Drëssden, quien seguía haciéndole fregar pisos.  
  
***  
  
"Pues no me creas. Pero yo insisto, Harry. El solo hecho de que hayas encontrado mi diario te hace ¿cómo decirlo? Especial. No puedo explicártelo de otra forma, no me está permitido."  
  
¿Tiene que ver con lo que no sé de mí?  
  
"Probablemente. Ni yo sé quien eres tú en verdad, es urgente que logres escamotear ese fichero. Pero si estoy en lo cierto, la verdad no te queda mucho tiempo aquí."  
  
Detesto cuando hablas en clave, Tom. Ah, a propósito. ¿No hay alguna otra cosa que puedas enseñarme? No sabes como me ha servido.  
  
"Oh, puedes hacer cualquier cosa, sea lo que sea, si concentras tu ira hacia un objetivo determinado. Hacer estallar cosas, o proyectar ese campo de energía alrededor de ti, como el otro día. Je, recuerdo que cuando era muy pequeño inflé como un globo al subdirector Larrens. Me había dejado sin comida."  
  
Mañana me cuentas más de eso, ¿vale, Tom?  
  
"Está bien. Buenas noches, Harry."  
  
-¿Cualquier cosa?- pensó Harry en voz alta, cerrando el diario. Concentró su mente en algo que le hiciera enfadar, como aquellas estúpidas reuniones de benefactores. De su mano salió una luz extraña: nada ni nadie podría abrir ese diario más que él. Esa era una de las primeras cosas que Tom le había enseñado.- soy un imbécil. No entiendo como no se me ocurrió antes.  
  
En realidad, si que necesito esos anteojos." Reflexionó, vagando a oscuras por los pasillos laberínticos de aquel orfanato. No veía nada, en lo absoluto. Maldita miopía. Pero, a cambio, poseía un sentido de orientación que no había visto en nadie más que él mismo. Dos puertas más, y en aquél rincón encontraría disimulado una puerta. En el interior de aquella puerta había una viejísima escalera de caracol, que subía hasta el ático.  
  
La puerta del desván estaba cerrada con una cadena y su candado correspondiente desde la última vez, cuando Harry había estado limpiando ahí. La cadena era de metal, gruesísima. El candado parecía hecho como para cerrar un portón de catedral. Pero tanto la cadena como el candado cedieron dóciles cuando Harry pasó su dedo índice con una suavidad inusitada sobre ellos. El metal resonó en el suelo de baldosa al caer. La puerta estaba abierta.  
  
Lo primero que hizo fue registrar el ático en busca de un candelabro con velas. Al no encontrarlo, quebrantó la prohibición de las luces y encendió la única ampolleta del desván. Entonces, avanzó, entre el maremagnum de carpetas desparramadas. Eran cerca de doscientas. ¿Cómo mierda se supone que voy a encontrar lo mío aquí? resopló, al levantar uno de los ficheros, acercandolo lo necesario para enfocar bien y leer la etiqueta "Susan Reynolds". Arrojó la carpeta al suelo, y siguió buscando.  
  
Al amanecer, encontró la suya. Debajo de todas, tal y como las infalibles Leyes de Murphy lo indicaban. Estaba cansadísimo, y los ojos le ardían. Pero estaba contento. La minúscula luz solar que entraba por un tragaluz había reemplazado a la ampolleta solitaria. Harry dejó las carpetas en el suelo, sin molestarse en recogerlas y salió del desván con la suya oculta bajo la ropa. Cogió la cadena y el candado, y cerró la puerta. No podía darse el lujo de dejar pistas.  
  
***  
  
Tom, la tengo. Pero estoy muerto de cansancio. No puedo hablar ahora, debo ir a desayunar. O mas bien, a tomar ese engrudo asqueroso al que llama desayuno.  
  
"Está bien, Harry. Si pones el fichero en el interior del diario, nadie podrá verlo. Déjalo aquí y vete a desayunar."  
  
***  
  
Era de noche. Harry esperó a que todos se durmieran. No le había importado hacer su trabajo diario aquel día, a pesar de no haber dormido prácticamente nada la noche anterior. Había algo que lo esperaba, y el lo sabía.  
  
Encontró el fichero metido en el interior del diario. La carpeta sobresalía un buen poco, puesto que era mucho más grande que la libreta negra. Ayudado por la luminosidad de las páginas del diario, abrió la carpeta y sacó la primera página, forzando la vista lo más que pudo para comenzar a leer.  
  
Nombre completo: Harry James Potter Evans.  
  
Nombre de los padres: James Potter, Lilian Evans  
  
Fecha y lugar de nacimiento: 31 de Julio de 1980, Godric Hollow  
  
Tipo de sangre: 'O' Rh negativo  
  
Circunstancias de la muerte de los padres: asesinados el 1 de Noviembre de 1981, a las 00:01 horas.  
  
Situación Familiar: No parientes.  
  
¿No parientes? Con razón. Harry había supuesto eso último. Lo que le preocupaba era aquello de "Asesinados". La verdad, la cantidad de veces en que se había imaginado la forma en que había ido a dar a aquel orfanato, se dejaba llevar por el pesimismo. Pensaba que su madre había sido una perdida, que había ido a abandonarlo allí. Entonces, esto que leía ahora era cruel, curiosamente, reconfortante.  
  
La otra página estaba compuesta por una carta escrita con tinta verde sobre un pergamino. No quiso darse el tiempo de leerla. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, y necesitaba compartir la información que ahora tenía de sí mismo con alguien. Abrió el diario, buscó el lápiz en el interior de la almohada, y escribió, sin saber como empezar:  
  
Tom. Ya leí todo, o casi todo. Sé quien soy.  
  
Las palabras que leyó a continuación, al contestarle el diario, lo dejaron sorprendido.  
  
"Si. Y yo también lo leí, cuando la carpeta estaba en el interior del diario. Yo tambien sé quien eres en verdad, por lo tanto no puedo volver a hablarte, HARRY POTTER."  
  
Fue como si el viento llenase la habitación. Las páginas del diario empezaron a pasar una a una, rápidamente. Harry sintió que su energía era absorbida de golpe, mientras una sombra borrosa se perfilaba desde el interior del diario, y saliendo de él. Vió la figura difuminada de un muchacho exactamente igual a la descripción que Tom había hecho de sí mismo junto a su cama, mirándolo con odio, al mismo tiempo que el ruido ensordecedor de una puerta arrancada de sus bisagras cayendo al suelo retumbaba en su cabeza adolorida. La cicatriz en forma de rayo comenzó a arderle. Lo último que vio antes de perder el sentido fue la figura de una persona enorme recortada en la sombra, cerca de la puerta.  
  
Luego, todo se volvió negro.  
  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Snifff ¡Buaaahhh! ¡Ya no me siento sooolaaa! ¡La gente ha leído el fiiic! Bien, pasando a otro punto ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¡No se ustedes, pero, personalmente, creo que el final está bastante power!  
  
Okey, acá contesto los review que me llegaron por el capítulo tres:  
  
Migweg: Jeje, ¿ven que no soy tan mala? Este capítulo tiene DOS páginas más que los anteriores, si lo ponen en word ( o quizás sea el tipo de letra) Gracias por lo de la idea. Francamente, me gusta más lo de Hagrid, y Harry aún tiene muchas posibilidades de ser un Slytherin puro. ¡Bieen! Otra compañera de casa. Con Dydrex ya somos 3.  
  
Kate: Gracias por las flores! Creo que tu duda sobre lo de Harry/Tom se aclara en este capítulo, ¿no? Jejeje, otra partidaria de Harry "malo". Esto esta que arde! Jajajaja, el suspenso, po. Hay que cortar los fics en estos lugares.  
  
Randa: Jajajaja, Lo de Candi Candi! Yo lo veía cuando era chica, era tristísimo, a la pobre le pasaban puras desgracias, pucha que tenía mala cueva! Y si, me he leido lo de Louis May Alcott, como no, son parte de los libros que piden en el colegio que leas. Me traumé con ellos, pobre de yo, tenía como 7 años. AHHHH! Daniel!!! Como no lo voy a conocer, es mi amor platónico!!!!!!! Snif, lo amo! Y lo de David Copperfield lo vi, lo dieron acá en la tele. Me sorprendí bastante cuando vi que casi todos los actores de esa serie eran los de Harry Potter.  
  
Norm: Hey, Gracias!!! Lo leerás hasta el final? Yo creo que tiene para rato, así que prepárate. Y me emociono con todos esos adjetivos tan positivamente elogiadores. Mmm. me temo que no puede ser Sirius, a mí tambien me gustaría, pero aquí lo único que ha cambiado es que Harry va a un orfanato en vez de ir con los Dursley. Sirius igual está en Azkaban, pobrecito.  
  
Dydrex: Por lo visto, aquí hay otro partidario de dejar a Harry-chan lo más malvado posible. Jeje, ¿has visto? Tommy-kun ha enseñado a Harry a hacer magia sin varita, y me atrevería a decir que no es magia muy blanca, porque para realizarla hay que concentrar la energía negativa. Espero que alguien haya reparado en ese detalle.  
  
¡¡¡Por favooooor envíen, envíen, envíen!!! ¡¡¡Viva la fiebre "reviewera"!!! (XD que triste sonó ese término!)  
  
Okis, entonces, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, muajajajjaa!  
  
Lynx 


	5. Blood leashes? I don't deserve this

Disclaimer: Todo lo que tenga pinta de Rowliniano no es mío  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
Universo Paralelo  
  
5-  
  
Una presión en torno a su cuerpo. Tenía la extraña sensación de haber estado en ese lugar antes. Oyó los sollozos ahogados de una mujer y una voz fría respondiéndole. No conocía las voces, ni entendía lo que decían. Frío. Un ruido parecido al de una cascada. A su alrededor todo se volvió verde. Golpe, como si hubiese caído al suelo. Ya no había nada que lo apretara. Más ruido de cascada. Dolor, muchísimo dolor. En la frente. Sus propios gritos aterrorizados, unidos a los de otra persona, la de voz fría.  
  
Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en una habitación. Pero no era la que compartía con veinte muchachos más, en el orfanato. Una cama limpia, amplia, cómoda. Paredes blancas. Sol que entraba por una ventana. Era lo que podía distinguir con su visión limitada de persona miope.  
  
¿Dónde estoy? Se incorporó un poco en la cama, intentando enfocar bien. El sitio definitivamente no era La Esperanza. Estaba débil, y temblaba. Cayó de nuevo hacia atrás, cansado. Cerró los ojos. Le pareció que alguien le acariciaba la frente. Que raro, a él nunca le habían tocado así. Ni falta que le hacía, pensó, suspirando.  
  
Golpe- Golpe- Golpe- Dolor, quiero que pare- Grito- Golpe- Sangre en la cara- Golpe- Grito- Dolor, mucho dolor- Por favor deténganse- Grito- Golpe, el último- Dolor- Llanto- Desesperación- Rabia- Ira- Odio, intenso, cada vez más- Agotamiento.  
  
Despertó sobresaltado, esta vez sentándose en la cama por completo de una vez. Recordaba demasiado bien aquella, una de las múltiples golpizas que había sufrido. No recordaba a que se había debido aquella, pero sabía que había sido la primera de muchas.  
  
-Oh, veo que ya despertaste, Harry.  
  
Una anciana de aspecto bondadoso estaba parada junto a la cama, sosteniendo una bandeja con un sabroso desayuno.  
  
-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Harry, desconfiando de ella.- Dígame como sabe mi nombre.  
  
-En realidad, eres muy conocido- señaló la mujer, dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche y pasando por alto el tono brusco de Harry.- Soy Mrs. Figg. Un buen amigo mío te trajo anoche.  
  
-Escuche señora- remarcó "señora" con sarcasmo.- No tengo ni idea de donde sabe mi nombre, pero le advierto que está haciendo un mal negocio conmigo. No tengo dinero, y el puñetero orfanato en que vivo- no se preocupaba del vocabulario- no se tomaría la molestia de pagar un rescate. Así que, si no es una violadora, déjeme ir.  
  
-No es un secuestro- aclaró Mrs. Figg, mirándolo entre molesta y sorprendida.- Y tampoco soy violadora. Te puedes ir cuando gustes. Pero te aconsejaría que desayunases primero. ¿No crees?- salió de la habitación.  
  
Harry se levantó, mirando atentamente a su alrededor. Sobre una silla había ropa. Se la puso y comprobó con sorpresa que esta le quedaba bien, aunque se sentía extraño sin el guardapolvo gris. No tocó el desayuno, aunque se moría de ganas de comer.  
  
Salió de la habitación. De inmediato cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba en un segundo piso. Vio una lechuza en la ventana del descanso de la escalera. Recordó: en el orfanato era un mito extraño que, cuando aparecía alguna lechuza entre julio y agosto, uno de los internos s iría a, nadie sabía donde. Volvería solamente para las vacaciones de verano, sin decir a nadie donde se había encontrado. Pensar que en el orfanato había pendejos que se tragaban ese cuento sonrió sarcástico, algo asombrado de que algo tan simple como una lechuza en la ventana le trajera recuerdos así. Sentía un sabor amargo en la boca al recordar el orfanato, y la sonrisa rebosante de ironía fue reemplazada de inmediato con un rictus de asco puro.  
  
No reparó en que la lechuza estaba ahí a plena luz del día.  
  
***  
  
-Bien, Harry, puede que esto sea difícil para ti, pero creo que lo llevarás bien. Tú eres un mago.  
  
Rubeus Hagrid. Harry nunca había visto a un tipo tan extravagante. Tres veces más alto que una persona normal, y dos veces más ancho. Y como si eso no bastara para llamar la atención, usaba un abrigo de piel con los pelos tiesos, lleno de bolsillos. Era él quien lo había sacado del orfanato la noche anterior. Harry estaba agradecido, pero no pudo evitar entornar los ojos, exasperado. Respiró hondo, y respondió:  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
Hagrid abrió unos ojos como platos.  
  
-Oh. ¿Leíste, entonces, la carta?  
  
-Ni idea sobre qué carta me está hablando. Simplemente lo sé.- El tono era frío, cortante. Increíble que un chico de diez años lograse intimidar así a ese gigantón de edad indefinida. No quiso mencionar nada sobre el diario. Extrañaba un poco a Tom, pero al mismo tiempo no quería saber nada de él. Odiaba al diario tanto como detestaba el orfanato, a esa señora bonachona (e hipócrita, según Harry) de Figg y al tipo gigante que tenía enfrente.  
  
-Pues, me sorprende un poco- comentó Hagrid, a media voz.  
  
-¿Pruebas?- Inquirió Harry. Se concentró, e hizo estallar la mitad de la vajilla de un aparador de la cocina. El estruendo de los cristales rotos alertó a Mrs. Figg, que, apenas vio de quien se trataba, hizo un movimiento con una especie de varilla que traía en la mano, y los trozos se juntaron y pegaron de nuevo. Hizo salir a Harry, para tener una palabra a solas con el tipo gigante.  
  
-¿Qué opinas?- negó ella con la cabeza.- Horrible carácter.  
  
-Es increíble que el hijo de Lily y James Potter se haya convertido en esto.- suspiró Hagrid.  
  
***  
  
-Recuerdo cada varilla que he vendido, Mr. Potter. Y sucede que el fénix de donde sacaron el núcleo de la suya, dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente, es muy curioso que sea esa su varita, cuando fue su hermana la que le hizo esa cicatriz.  
  
Harry no sabía que decir. Todo le parecía muy extraño. ¿Qué varita? ¿De quien? ¿Cómo se había hecho esa cicatriz? Ni idea. Hagrid no le había dicho nada sobre eso, lo cual era culpa suya en la mayor parte, pues había pasado la mitad de su tiempo dándole respuestas cortantes y comentarios sarcásticos. Definitivamente, necesito un curso sobre relaciones humanas pensó. No pudo evitar sonreír: Era mordaz hasta consigo mismo. La voz del señor Ollivander lo sacó de su mente.  
  
-Creo que podemos esperar grandes cosas de usted, Mr. Potter. El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado hizo grandes cosas. Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.  
  
Harry fijó sus ojos en el particular brillo que adquirían los ojos de Mr. Ollivander al decir estas palabras. Necesitaba averiguar.  
  
***  
  
El Leaky Cauldron estaba lleno, pero el tabernero se aseguró de encontrar un reservado para Harry y Hagrid. Regresó con la comida que habían pedido, hizo una cortés reverencia, y se marchó. Harry detestaba no saber algo que le incumbiese. No sabía que pensar ¿qué le contestaría Hagrid acerca de la conversación incomprensible de Mr. Ollivander? Además, Hagrid se había esforzado en ser simpático con él. Hasta le había regalado una lechuza, por su cumpleaños. Hasta entonces, ni siquiera sabía en que fecha había nacido. Intentó ser amable, y suavizó un poco su voz.  
  
-Hagrid. Quiero saber como me hice esto- señaló su cicatriz- y lo que le ocurrió a mis padres.  
  
***  
  
Odio en primera fase- Odio corrosivo- Más odio- Maldito cabrón- Por su culpa- Todo es su culpa- Odio explosivo- Vidrios de su habitación en casa de Mrs. Figg vibrando- No hay palabras- Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio- Dolor, duele el alma- Desprecio, asco, dolor, odio- Todos estos años son su culpa- Vidrios quebrándose- Llanto reprimido- Llanto libre- Arde el alma- Odio- Odio- Odio.  
  
Todos aquellos años en el orfanato eran maldita culpa de Voldemort. Intentó sosegarse. No iba a seguir llorando. No iba a volver a llorar nunca más. Sería fuerte, más que nadie. No iba a dejar que nada lo afectara. Juró vengarse.  
  
Y, sobre todo, juró no quedar en Slytherin.  
  
***  
  
-Escúchame, cabrón: Estás respirando el aire de mi metro cuadrado y me molestas. Me cansa tu cháchara acerca de tu sangre limpia y tus montañas de oro mágico. Lárgate de una vez.  
  
-¿O si no, qué?- Draco Malfoy sonrió de forma que rivalizaba con el sarcasmo de Harry.  
  
-No te gustaría saberlo.- siseó Harry. Extendió su mano, dispuesto a asfixiar a aquel imbécil de Malfoy, como había hecho con Crawnell y varios otros. Pero, al parecer el rubio captó la idea. Le hizo una seña a sus guardaespaldas y se fueron de aquel vagón.  
  
-Gracias.- el muchacho pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente.- Le diste su merecido a ese imbécil. Me llamo Ron Weasley.  
  
-Harry Potter.- respondió Harry, por cortesía. No estaba acostumbrado a ser amable con la gente, y menos a defender a alguien, pero aquel muchacho rubio y pálido que había conocido en el negocio de túnicas lo sacaba de sus casillas.  
  
Y puede que, incluso, aquel pelirrojo llegase a caerle bien.  
  
***  
  
Todo era negro en el interior del Sombrero Seleccionador. Harry oía aquella voz que parecía estar en su cabeza. El estómago le dolía por los nervios.  
  
"Hay talento, ¡ya lo creo! Y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo. Pero veo también un deseo muy fuerte de venganza. Entonces ¿Dónde te pondré?"  
  
Slytherin no, por favor, no en Slytherin  
  
Se sentía estúpido: era exactamente igual que discutir con uno mismo.  
  
"¿Slytherin no? Oh, lo siento. Es tu sangre, tu carácter y tu destino. No puedo hacer nada contra eso."  
  
¿Mi sangre? ¡Maldita sea, sombrero estúpido! ¡No en Slytherin! ¡Juré que no quedaría en esa casa!  
  
-¡Slytherin!- gritó el sombrero.  
  
Los acostumbrados aplausos, que resonaban en el lugar cada vez que el Sombrero seleccionaba a alguien, brillaron por su ausencia. Harry alcanzó a ver la mirada horrorizada de Ron.  
  
En el Gran Salón reinaba un silencio de muerte.  
  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
¡Holaaa de nuevo! Hoy es el gran capítulo (Digo, creo yo. La opinión de otro puede ser que este chap. vale callampa, como decimos aquí en Chile). Fin de la encuesta, y toda esa vaina. Se solucionan el lío de "¿Quién rescata a Harry-chan?" y "En que casa queda Harry-chan" (mmm, perdón por lo de "chan", pero se me pega esa cosa de los monitos japoneses.) Jeje, compañero Slytherinense! Pobrecito, el no quería, pero nadie cambia su forma de ser en las seis horas (más o menos) que pasa a bordo del tren con Ron, o en el corto tiempo que estuvo con Mrs. Figg. Estuve a punto de hacer que amenazara al Sombrero, pero no quedaba bien. ¡Y este capítulo me quedó más laaaaargo!  
  
Jejejeee... ¡Más reviews! Como los adoro, gente "buchísimas bracias" (Estoy con una gripe espantosa).  
  
Bunny: Si! Quiero hacer de Harry un niño lo más malvado posible! Me alegro de que te esté gustando. ¿Qué te ha parecido este cpítulo?  
  
Migweg: Perdoname! No pude sacar este capítulo antes del fin de semana! Tenía ganas de que fuese largo, y estoy tapada de trabajo (primera semana de clases ¬¬) No, no, no. Harry no va a morir. Todavía, jeje.  
  
Kitiara: Bieen! Alguien más que me lee! Ah, yo también adoro a Tom. Aunque prefiero a Harry, muy, muy malvadamente malo.  
  
Ana: Pooor votacion populaaar! Harry es muymuy malo, insisto y reitero, y SI! Está en Slytherin, la casa de las Serpientes de Plata.  
  
Kate: Mmm, la verdad preferí no enrollarme con lo de Tom, que está en el diario a los dieciséis y sabe que Harry lo mata más adelante. Yo me hice la misma pregunta cuando Rowling sacó esa vaina en el libro 2. A decir verdad, jamás queda muy claro ¿No? Mmm, con respecto a lo del ministerio, quizá aclare más adelante (en el fic) que el encantamiento Fidelio impide que alguien encuentre a una persona determinada en un sitio y que eso incluye lechuzas y detectores de magia en menores de edad, por lo que nadie sabía que Harry estaba ahí, más que Hagrid, Dumble, y Minerva.  
  
Joyce Granger: Gracias por darme ánimos y subirme la moral. Aquí sigo, ojalá este también te guste.  
  
Yiaaaiii! Creo que eso es todo. No olviden, porfis, ¿Qué les cuesta gastar tres minutitos de su tiempo para enviarme un review? Aunque sea chiquitito! Pliz! Pooorfis!  
  
Luchando contra los viruses malignos!  
  
Lynx 


	6. My lovely false appearance of little sh...

Disclaimer: Todo lo que tenga pinta de Rowliniano no es mío  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
Universo Paralelo  
  
6-  
  
El único ruido era el de la lluvia contra los cristales. Un murmullo como de abejas enfurecidas llenaba su mente.  
  
Harry rememoraba, tirado en la cama de su habitación, los treinta segundos que pasaron desde que el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó "Slytherin" hasta que el director de la escuela, un viejo canoso y excéntrico, ordenó que la selección de las Casas continuara.  
  
Sabía que, para el resto del colegio, era imposible que el Niño-Que-Vivió hubiese quedado en la Casa de las Serpientes.  
  
Sabía que, entonces, no había nada que hacer: no podía cambiar de Casa, y debía afrontarlo. Aunque quizá afrontar no era la palabra más apta. El caso es que había deseado el no ir a esa casa con toda la fuerza de su alma, y no lo había conseguido.  
  
Y también supo, más tarde, al reunirse con el resto de los alumnos Slytherin, que ser una serpiente tenía sus ventajas.  
  
Le agradó la Sala Común. Estaba camino a las mazmorras, semi subterránea. A cualquier otra persona le hubiese parecido algo lúgubre y encerrada, pero a Harry le parecía acogedora. A cualquier otra persona le hubiese parecido oscura, por estar en el subsuelo, pero a Harry le parecía cómoda. Le gustaba la oscuridad, rota solo por el resplandor de la cálida chimenea. No por nada había pasado su infancia alumbrado por las frías luces de neón del orfanato (más baratas) y la luz helada que se colaba entre las nubes de Londres.  
  
Quizá Slytherin no estuviese tan mal.  
  
Y, por lo menos, no tenía que compartir habitación con nadie  
  
***  
  
Ron le dirigió una mirada intimidada al verlo aparecer en el Gran Salón a la mañana siguiente. Harry vio sus ojos: no era asombro, era pánico. Hasta un poco de asco, se podría decir. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la mesa de su Casa. Le pasaba por confiar en las personas. Se había hecho esperanzas de tener algún amigo luego de un par de horas de conversar con el pelirrojo y darse cuenta de que eso no le aburría. Bien, tampoco tenía mucha importancia para él: Apreciaba bastante su soledad. Había pasado toda su vida hasta entonces rodeado de una desagradable masa de gente. Se sentó en una esquina de la mesa.  
  
Al mismo tiempo, pudo sentir que todas las cabezas presentes en el gran salón se daban vuelta hacia él sin quitarle la vista de encima.  
  
Parezco la atracción nueva de estos imbéciles suspiró, desagradado. Y todo por la estúpida cicatriz. Cogió una tostada y comenzó a untarla de mermelada de naranjas.  
  
Alguien agitaba una hoja de papel frente a sus narices. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con la sonrisa mordaz y la melena negrísima de Amalia Vásquez, la prefecta. Latinos. resopló en voz baja.  
  
-¿Qué tanto me ves?- preguntó Harry, ácido.  
  
-Nada. Solo que debes estar muy cegatón como para tener tu horario encima de los ojos y no verlo.- dijo con una risita. Se subió los anteojos de montura hexagonal y preguntó.- ¿Miopía? ¿Astigmatismo?  
  
-Nada que te interese.- le arrebató la hoja, y volvió a concentrarse en el desayuno.  
  
-Oh, me importa por dos razones. Uno: soy un poco metida en lo que no me interesa. Dos: debo cuidar la salud de mis serpientes. Somos una Casa, ¿no? Ve a ver a esa inútil de la enfermera. Puede que te ayude.- se marchó a seguir repartiendo horarios.  
  
Interesante dato, Vásquez. Lo tomaré en cuenta. Pensó, mientras le daba un bocado a su tostada.  
  
***  
  
Los ojos de Severus Snape, el profesor de Pociones, eran fríos y negros. Hacían pensar en cavernas oscuras y pozos sin fondo.  
  
Y Harry se sentía incómodo al verlos constantemente clavados sobre él. Esto, sumado a la nariz ganchuda, le hacía parecer un águila acechando a su presa. Era una mirada rara, fluctuante entre el odio absoluto y la extrañeza máxima.  
  
Y ese tipo raro era su jefe de Casa. El ilegible Severus Snape. Se había enterado de eso esa misma mañana, al dirigirse a clase de pociones luego del desayuno.  
  
Harry había detenido a Ron en el pasillo. Le molestaba que la comadreja, esa, no hubiese dejado de observarlo aterrorizado durante todo el desayuno, así que quería dejar las cosas claras de una vez.  
  
Pero ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Odio que me mires así, pedazo de imbécil, deja de hacerlo o te arrojo una maldición?  
  
No alcanzó ni a pensar en nada, porque en ese momento sonó la campana que marcaba el comienzo de las clases. Sin haberse dicho una sola palabra, corrieron hasta la mazmorra en que se impartían las clases de pociones. Llegaron tarde.  
  
Resultado: 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor y ni un regaño para Slytherin.  
  
Ron le lanzó una mirada furiosa.  
  
***  
  
Hermione Granger. Niñita pesada y pedante. Una sabelotodo, en resumidas cuentas.  
  
Obligado, por haber llegado tarde, a sentarse junto a esa Gryffindor latosa; tuvo que soportarla toda la clase respingando constantemente y alzando la mano en dirección al techo cada vez que el Profesor Snape hacía alguna pregunta.  
  
A él le había gustado aquella materia, pociones. Había tenido un problemático, conflictivo mes en casa de Mrs. Figg antes de abordar el tren a Hogwarts. Cuando molestar a la anciana perdió el interés, se dedicó a leer los libros de colegio por ocio. Y por supuesto, a llevar de la teoría a la práctica.  
  
Snape comenzó a hacer preguntas de rapidez mental. Se ensañó con Longbottom, un Gryffindor bueno para nada. El muy idiota se había encogido lo más posible en su asiento, incapaz de articular palabra. Harry sabía todas las respuestas, y estaba consciente de que Snape lo sabía, pues no había dejado de mirarlo durante toda la clase. Pero el profesor lo pasó completamente por alto, como si no estuviese ahí. Eso lo molestaba, y mucho. Llegó a detestar el hecho de que aquel tipo lo ignorase tan olímpicamente. Y por otro lado, no pensaba levantar la mano y hacer el payaso públicamente, como Granger.  
  
Tenía la impresión de que aquel hombre tan frío albergaba un extraño resentimiento hacia él. Más que una corazonada, era una certeza.  
  
No por nada, "Sly" significa "Astuto"  
  
***  
  
-Oh, querido, es terrible. ¿Nunca has usado anteojos?  
  
-No.- respondió Harry, cortante.  
  
-Miopía. Cinco puntos en cada ojo, y uno punto cinco de astigmatismo en el ojo derecho. Puedes usar anteojos, lo cual te da una solución inmediata, pero más incómoda.  
  
-¿Y que más?  
  
-Puedo aplicarte un hechizo en los ojos, pero te dolerá un poco. Además, funcionará a partir de mañana.  
  
-Prefiero el hechizo.- respondió Harry, escueto. Esa mujer no sabe de dolor. Torció la boca en un rictus de desagrado.  
  
La humillación de los golpes en el orfanato aún le dolía en el orgullo.  
  
***  
  
Genial. Ahora el rubio, ese, no dejaba de mirarle con insistencia. Primero la comadreja, y ahora ese idiota.  
  
La diferencia estaba en que solo se topaba con Weasley durante las comidas y algunas clases. A Malfoy debía soportarlo siempre, con los ojos grises clavados en su persona. Eso también le molestaba.  
  
No sabía si provocarlo, para darle una lección y que dejase de incomodarle constantemente; o esperar a que la ocasión se presentase. Prefería, de todas formas, lo segundo.  
  
Y la ocasión se presentó el día en que anunciaron la fecha del inicio de las Clases de Vuelo. Supuestamente, debían aprender a volar sobre la escoba a partir de la siguiente semana.  
  
Esto será taaan emocionante Resopló Harry Primera vez que cogeré una escoba sin que sea para barrer Malfoy lo seguía mirando y Harry lo notó. ¡No haré el papel de imbécil delante de ese cabrón!  
  
-¿Preparado para volar, Potter?  
  
¿Y quien se cree para hablarme, este? Harry miró a Malfoy con indiferencia.  
  
-Me da francamente igual.- no era cierto. Más que nada, deseaba aprender a volar.  
  
-Creo que tienes miedo. Miedo de caerte, miedo de hacer todo mal, miedo de ser una nulidad absoluta.- El rubio sonrió. Era una mala parodia de las sonrisas sarcásticas de Harry.  
  
-¿Qué sabes tú?- se molestó Harry. Mierda, ¿por qué no se larga de una maldita vez? - Yo no le temo a nada.  
  
-Oh, claro. Y yo soy un mudblood- Malfoy pronunció su sonrisa. Esta vez le salió algo mejor, por lo menos indignaba en vez de dar asco.- Creo que podría ayudarte en cualquier cosa, si tú lo quisieras. Es útil tener aliados, Potter. Si alguien quiere hacerse con el poder, no debe estar solo.  
  
¿Y como sabe de eso este imbécil? Se extrañó Harry. Si, en verdad quería hacerse con el poder y llevar a cabo su sanguinaria y sádica venganza personal contra todos los que le hicieron daño en algún segundo de sus patéticas vidas ¿Y qué?. Y pensar que una simpleza como aquella era lo único que lo había dejado en Slytherin. Era imposible que Draco Malfoy, todavía un estúpido a los ojos de Harry, supiese de eso.  
  
- Además, Crabbe y Goyle son tan insulsos, que lloverán hippogriffs antes de que comprendan algo que les digas.- Malfoy finalizó su discurso. Le extendió la mano, como había hecho en el tren.- ¿qué me dices?  
  
-Puede ser- concedió Harry.- Le dedicó una sonrisa fría, y algo calculadora. Pero no se dignó a estrecharle la mano al desgraciado, ese. Quería dejarle claro su superioridad. Sabía que el pacto que le estaba ofreciendo era por conveniencia. Le echó una mirada que podía reducir a un estropajo tembloroso al más experimentado de los auror, y salió de la Sala Común.  
  
***  
  
La biblioteca. Polvorienta, aunque ordenada. Miles, incluso millones de libros de todos los tamaños, temas, formas y características puestos en sus estanterías, siguiendo un particularísimo sentido de la clasificación.  
  
Eso sí: ni un maldito fichero. Si alguien deseaba encontrar algo específico, había que pedírselo a la bibliotecaria-buitre sin alas- cuervo viejo y gruñón-Mrs. Pince.  
  
Harry deambulaba por ahí. Supuestamente, debía haber estado buscando información para un estúpido trabajo que Mc Gonnagall, la profesora de Transformaciones, les había pedido. Transformar granos de arena en ídem de sal. ¡Por favor! ¿Quién necesita aprender eso?  
  
Si la vieja hubiese sabido lo que Harry era capaz de hacer con la magia, probablemente lo hubiese enviado directamente a la oficina del director.  
  
Sonrió, un derroche de sarcasmo a los ojos de cualquiera que lo viese en un momento así. Ya había estado ahí antes, la misma noche de su selección.  
  
Fue divertido fingir que era un pobre corderito inocente, que no tenía idea sobre el porqué de su casa. Sobre todo luego de oír que su padre había sido un Gryffindor, y que él era la copia calca de James Potter a su edad.  
  
Le hizo gracia simular que todo marchaba bien en el orfanato, más aún después de oír sobre las protecciones impuestas al lugar después de dejarlo ahí: según el vejete, aquellas impedían la entrada de cualquier mago adulto al lugar, lechuzas destinadas a Harry, y desactiva los detectores de magia para menores de edad en aquel radio. Ni siquiera el viejo, ese, podía saber lo que ocurría adentro.  
  
También le entretuvo ocultar sus habilidades mágicas, con y sin la varita. El viejo, ese, no tenía por qué saber que Harry había pasado a su bolsa de útiles unos cuantos libros que definitivamente no estaban (Ni estarían nunca- pensó Harry) en la lista. Y que se había dedicado a practicar, sobre todo de "esos" libros durante las tres siguientes semanas en la insulsa casa de Mrs. Figg.  
  
Por alguna razón que no conocía, su instinto le estaba avisando que no confiara en Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Su mente volvió al presente. Se hallaba frente a estanterías cargadas de libros "interesantes". Magia Oscura. Aquellos tomos llamaban intensamente su atención. Eso era digno de ser estudiado. Poder, para su venganza personal y la que deseaba emprender contra el asesino de sus padres, el completo hijo de puta que lo había forzado a pasar diez años en el Asilo de Huérfanos La Esperanza. Recordó las palabras de Hagrid. "Algunos opinan que está muerto. No creo que le quedase suficiente de humano como para morir tan fácilmente."  
  
Bien, pues si no había muerto aún, él lo mataría. Con sus manos.  
  
Un cordón impedía su paso. La bibliotecaria-buitre se acercó, y le preguntó molesta:  
  
-¿Se le perdió algo por aquí, Mr. Potter?  
  
Harry no contestó. Volvió a los estantes permitidos a los estudiantes de primero y sacó un par de libros de Transfiguración.  
  
Un cordón y una mujer con pinta de buitre impedían su paso. Alguna vez lo habían hecho una cadena y un candado. No iba a dejar que algo tan absurdo como eso lo detuviese.  
  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
¿Que tal a todos, mi queridisisísima, buena y fiel audiencia? Jajajaja, ¡solo bromeo! No lo tomen muy a pecho ¬¬ . ¡Bien, he aquí otro capítulo! Que lindo me ha quedado! ^-^ No, pero hablando en serio ¿Qué les ha parecido? Choque N° 1 entre Harry y Sevvie-poo (O quizás no choque. El hombre en cuestión lo ha ignorado por completo hasta ahora. Ya veremos más adelante.)  
  
Mmm, ¿adelanto algo del próximo capítulo?  
  
[Harry sintió una sensación extraña en su sangre al fijar su mirada en los ojos de la serpiente, y saber, de alguna manera, que podría entenderla. Y entonces, intentó pronunciar alguna palabra.  
  
Todos a una, los ojos de la clase entera se clavaron en él. Sobre todo los de Albus Dumbledore]  
  
Muajajaja, mi crueldad los dejará con la intriga hasta la próxima semana.  
  
¡Yiaaaaiii! ¿Queren creer esto? ¡He recibido reviews por el capítulo 5! Snif, mi autoestima In Crescendo. ¡Gracias a todos!  
  
Migweg: Sisisí, compatriota!!! Viva Chile, mier- mosa patria! Soy de Santiago, la roñosa capital del bienamado país natal. En cuanto a lo del diario, prefiero dejarlo así antes que matar mis neuronas en busca de una solución (bu, cabrita vaga, yo!) Sniff. Maldita vieja, la de Mate! Tengo que terminar una guía de veinte páginas, la primera que me han dado en I° medio. Ni siquiera la he empezado! ;_;  
  
Bunny1986: Jejeje, la verdad estoy con ese dilema todavía. Por el momento, no tiene mucha pinta de querer cambian, ¿no?  
  
Kate: ¡Gracias! ¡Me encanta que te encante! Sii, Slytherin, viva la casa de las serpientes de plata. Y el día en que Harry se entere que SU (y MÍ) Tom es Voldie-poo, yo cacho que se muere. Y, rspecto a su sangre, no adelanto nada. No. El Sombrero Seleccionador no elige para la Casa que tu quieres. Si fuese así, la elección de casa la harían los propios alumnos. La función del Sombrero es evaluar capacidades e incrustar alumnos en Casas. ¡Ya se viene, pronto, Harry vs Snape!  
  
Kitiara: Gracias por lo de buena, ¡me sube la autoestima! Draco y Harry, aún no defino su relación. Si llego a escribir sobre Harry sobre quinto curso, puede que incluso llegue a tener un poco de slash, pero lo veo difícil. (aunque la idea no deja de ser mumuymuy atrayente)  
  
Luadica: ¡Muchísimas gracias por los elogios, chica! A todo esto, no entendí mucho la última frase de tu review, en fin, ojalá te haya gustado este último capítulo.  
  
Norm: Ah, mi Pc también. No sabes lo que cuesta escribir, se traba cada 5 minutos T_T! Nooo, no sabía, yo cacho que pensaba que era alcance de nombres, algo así. La duda que tnego (y que tienen varios más) es como siendo que T.R. escribe el diario a los 16 y lueo sabe quien lo mata, si eso fue TAN después. Hey, a todo esto, porfa, aprovecha de dejar altiro el review del chap. 6! (que descarada, yo ¬¬)  
  
¿Nada más? Creo que no. Ah, si! Por favor, hagan una cruzada, solidaricen con los pobres iraquíes. Han estado atrapados no-se-cuantos-años por ese dictador desgraciado del Tío Saddam, y ahora van a ir a caer en manos de un maldito imperialista peor que ese: el inconsciente de Bush (Adonde la vió que "liberar a Iraq" ¡Puro petróleo quiere ese!). La vida es triste. Como dijo un español que estaba en contra de la guerra "Puede que los señores norteamericanos lleven el progreso a Iraq, al punto en que pueda haber un televisor a color en cada casa. Pero les aseguro que los iraquíes no valorarán ese progreso si sobre los televisores, deben poner las fotografías de sus hijos muertos en la guerra."  
  
Ahora sí, entonces, me despido.  
  
Lynx 


	7. Even more unsuspected, that truth

Disclaimer: Todo lo que tenga pinta de Rowliniano no es mío  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
Universo Paralelo  
  
7-  
  
Se sentía extraño. Quizá era por que se había acostumbrado durante años a forzar su vista, a ver entre nieblas. El caso es que el hechizo de aquella estúpida enfermera había dado resultados. Podía ver los rasgos, las expresiones de las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Apreciar los detalles de la decoración del Gran Salón, como por ejemplo, aquel techo que reflejaba el cielo exterior. Increíble.  
  
Se sentó en una esquina de la mesa cercana a la escalera que llevaba hacia las mazmorras. Draco Malfoy le hizo un saludo cómplice desde la otra esquina de la mesa. Harry miró para otro lado, asqueado. Perro faldero. Bastardo lamebotas. pensó, lanzándole luego una mirada de deprecio que heló a Malfoy. Se sirvió, como todas las mañanas un café cargado y volvió a meditar sus posibilidades en la biblioteca, algo que le había quedado dando vueltas en la cabeza.  
  
Imposible de día, al menos. Y de noche es peor. suspiró.  
  
Había tenido una desagradable experiencia con Filch, el conserje, la noche anterior. Negó con la cabeza. Así que esa era la famosa Mrs. Norris, el animalejo estropajoso que había visto en brazos de Filch el día de la selección. Quien diría que los gatos podían ser tan desagradables.  
  
-¿Qué toca hoy luego del desayuno?- Una voz al lado suyo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Me dices a mí?- Se giró Harry, entre molesto y extrañado. Eso, porque las reacciones que él provocaba en la gente eran muy contradictorias. Los alumnos de todos los cursos y Casas le miraban idiotamente la cicatriz cada vez que podían, pero nunca le dirigían la palabra. La única persona con la que había hablado en aquella semana era Malfoy, y a ese no había ni siquiera que contarlo como persona.  
  
-No, si no a aquél estúpido Hufflepuff de la mesa de al lado.- respondió un chico de primer curso, pelo oscuro y grandes ojos azules. Intentó recordar quien era. Blaise Zabiny. le avisó su memoria. Harry se puso en guardia, aunque no le había desagradado del todo la respuesta de Zabiny. El muchacho agregó- Sí, te digo a ti. ¿Qué toca? Pociones, con Sevvie-poo, y luego ¿Herbología, con aquella maleza de Sprout?  
  
-Si.- le respondió Harry a su desayuno, porque no miraba a Zabiny. Quien sabe si su interlocutor se sentiría molesto por eso, o quizá era simple curiosidad, porque preguntó, sin ninguna clase de anestesia:  
  
-¿Qué se siente pasar diez años con esos asquerosos muggles, en un orfanato?  
  
Aquella pregunta si que lo había tomado por sorpresa completamente. ¿Quién se creía aquel insignificante para tratar tan familiarmente con él? Y cuando la sorpresa que le provocó aquella observación de Zabiny dio paso a la rabia, estuvo a punto de lanzarle una maldición frente a todos. Su mano derecha aferró la varita en su bolsillo. Pero no podía. Tranquilo. Supuestamente los de primero no tienen por qué saber maldiciones. Le echó a Zabiny una mirada de rabia pura colindante con odio, y siseó:  
  
-¿A ti quien te dijo eso?  
  
-Todos en Slytherin especulan lo mismo.- Respondió Blaise, tranquilamente, como si no se hubiese enterado que Harry lo estaba detestando en ese momento.- Porque es imposible que hayas pasado diez años entre magos, y que nadie haya sabido de ti. También lo es que haya sido entre muggles parientes tuyos, porque hubiese sido más fácil encontrarte, y si estás aquí, no eres un mudblood. Por lo tanto, debes haber estado en un orfanato muggle, bajo protección mágica. Así, nadie te encuentra.  
  
Dominar las emociones, dominar las emociones, dominar. . . Intentó permanecer con la cabeza fría, luego de recibir aquella información tan inesperada como extraña. Bajo "protección mágica", había dicho aquél débil mental.  
  
Tenía que averiguar de que se trataba todo aquel asunto. Y sobre todo, quién le había dejado en el Asilo de Huérfanos "La esperanza".  
  
***  
  
Se había aburrido. Aquél hombre lo estaba pasando por alto adrede, y no iba a permitirlo. Snape comenzó con su tanda de preguntas, otra vez con aquella obstinación hacia el gordo idiota de Longbottom.  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿Que es lo que pasa si mezclamos acónito, mezcalina y azufre?  
  
-Yo. . . yo no lo sé, profesor.- claro que no podía saberlo. Si ni siquiera aquella pedante de Granger lo sabía.  
  
-Oh, me temo que no ha de resaltar mucho en mi clase, ¿verdad, Mr. Longbottom?  
  
-Acónito, mezcalina y azufre son un poderosísimo veneno. Mata a las personas en menos de veinticuatro horas, con convulsiones, ataques de pánico, y hemorragia interna.  
  
Era Harry quien había hablado. Snape fingió no haber oído.  
  
-Mr. Longbottom, ¿Y que resulta de la combinación de. . .?  
  
-Disculpe, profesor- Harry dijo "profesor" casi como si lo escupiera - Yo también formo parte de esta clase. Aquí hay más gente que ese blandengue de Longbottom.  
  
-Me parece que Mr. Potter se está extralimitando.- siseó Snape, con voz peligrosa.- Yo decido a quién le refresco la memoria. No me haga quitarle puntos a mi propia Casa.  
  
-No creo que sea un refrescamiento de memoria.- respondió Harry, en el mismo tono.- Porque esa poción no sale en el libro que usted pidió. Sale en "Venenos y Filtros Mortales Concentrados".  
  
El resto de los alumnos, de Slytherin y Gryffindor, comenzaron a murmurar a su alrededor. Harry estaba consciente de eso, pero lo que pensaran aquellos retrasados mentales le tenía sin cuidado. Snape alzó una ceja ¿Acaso aquel insignificante bastardo de Potter había leído aquel líbro?. Pero estaba furioso. Dominó un poco sus ganas de matar a aquel insolente muchacho de ojos verdes, y gritó con toda la rabia que pudo:  
  
-¡No me provoque, Potter!  
  
-De hecho, me parece indigno que usted, por hacer parecer que los alumnos no saben nada, haga preguntas que no están en la materia.- Agregó Harry. Tenía una gran sonrisa de triunfo plasmada en la cara.  
  
Snape estaba rojo por una mezcla de ira y turbación. Perfecto, ahora había conseguido que no lo pasase más por alto. Y tampoco lo castigaría. Snape jamás le quitaría puntos a su propia casa. El problema sería que me dejase de molestar suspiró Harry. Volvió a mirar a Snape, y aumentó su sonrisa. Oh, dios. Como adoraba hacer sentir mal a las personas. . .  
  
Sonó la campana que marcaba el final de la clase. Salió de los primeros. Quería dejar a Snape con la rabia adentro.  
  
***  
  
-Bien alumnos, como hoy es nuestra segunda clase, y ya introdujimos la Botánica como materia la semana pasada, creo que hoy están listos como para que comencemos con el cuidado de algo sencillo. Acompáñenme al Invernadero Uno.  
  
Los alumnos de primer curso, tanto de Slytherin como de Ravenclaw siguieron a la Profesora Sprout a través de los enormes terrenos de Hogwarts. No tuvieron, en todo caso, que caminar mucho. El Invernadero Uno apareció frente a ellos detrás de una colina. El día nublado, como siempre en otoño, y el suelo crujiente con las hojas cobrizas que venían desde el bosque prohibido.  
  
Lo primero que pensó Harry al entrar a aquel invernadero fue Aburridísimo. En el Invernadero Uno había flores gigantes, enredaderas y plantas en maceta; y árboles que, supo más tarde, tenían propiedades curativas en las hojas, la savia o la corteza. Sprout les hizo regar con pociones especiales unas plantas con pinta de mini-palmeras, luego de explicar lo beneficioso para el hígado que resultaba el té de las hojas.  
  
Aquello no representaba absolutamente nada de reto. Y pensar que aquel tipo raro de Hagrid, al hablarle de Hogwarts, le había dicho lo "difíciles y gratificantes a la vez" que eran las clases en el castillo. Desmotivadoras, mas bien. Como estaba comprobando, a los primeros cursos no les tocaba hacer ninguna cosa interesante.  
  
Sintió una presión alrededor de su tobillo que le comenzó a cortar la circulación. Miró hacia su pierna, y se encontró con unas extrañas lianas que se estaban enroscando en torno a él, metiéndose desde afuera del invernadero. De hecho, una segunda rama de aquella enredadera le estaba cubriendo la otra pierna con rapidez, mientras que la primera se enroscaba ya por su cintura.  
  
Sin saber como, Harry se encontró debatiéndose con la planta, asfixiándose en el suelo cuando la segunda rama lo botó y comenzó a apretarle el pecho. Aquello, lo que sea que fuese, debía de tener más fuerza que una boa constrictora. Al lado suyo, una estúpida Ravenclaw lo miraba con la boca abierta, sin hacer nada. Completamente paralizada. Alguien se dio cuenta, y llamó a Sprout.  
  
Antes de que la incompetente de la profesora alcanzase a llegar, la planta estaba reducida a un montoncito de cenizas en el suelo. Harry se sacudió las manos, y se levantó, recuperando un poco el aliento. La mujer se quedó mirándole sorprendida.  
  
-No sabía que conocía el hechizo "incendio", Mr. Potter. Y menos uno que lo suficientemente poderoso como para lidiar con el Lazo del Diablo.- ese era el nombre de la planta, al parecer. Y que bien que le quedaba.  
  
-No usé la varita.- respondió Harry, con frialdad. Un murmullo se extendió como fuegos artificiales. Era cierto: su varita mágica descansaba sobre el mesón de trabajo, tres metros más allá.  
  
La Sprout bajó la cabeza, mirándolo de reojo. Luego, con una voz más aguda de lo usual, anunció que la clase había terminado por aquel día.  
  
Y Harry pudo leer el miedo en sus ojos.  
  
***  
  
La siguiente clase, luego de Herbología, era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
Que penetrante, la mirada de aquel anciano. No lograba sostener la suya por más de cinco segundos si lo miraba a esos ojos azul brillante. Y sus presentimientos seguían advirtiéndole, cada vez que se lo cruzaba No confíes en Albus Dumbledore. Definitivamente, no le agradaba aquel director. Le provocaba escalofríos.  
  
Y ahora, resulta que estaba allí, observándolo mientras Harry intentaba no demostrar externamente demasiado desprecio hacia el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
Quirrell. Que tipo tan patético: un auténtico cobarde, que se sobresaltaba cuando le hablaban y tartamudeaba de miedo todo el día. Imposible que haya llegado a profesor de Defensa, a menos que hubiese algún soborno por parte suya al director. No podía darle más asco aquella clase, más que nada porque la compartía con los estúpidos Gryffindor. Además, el incompetente de Quirrell daba tan solo nociones básicas de Defensa. Hablaba de maldiciones que Harry había aprendido a efectuar en casa de Mrs. Figg.  
  
Esa vez fue distinto, tal vez porque Dumbledore estaba ahí, y Quirrell debía demostrar algo de "calidad educacional". Harry se sonrió con sus pensamientos: hasta mentalmente era sarcástico. Mientras, Quirrell hablaba sobre habilidades que solo magos oscuros tenían. Mostró (temblando) una pecera en la que una pequeña víbora verde como el veneno descansaba. Explicó sobre la Párseltongue y los magos con aquella habilidad, los párselmouth.  
  
-D-de hecho, el pá-parselmo-mouth ma-ás fa-famoso d-de nue-nuestro tie- tiempo fue A-aquél Que No-no De-debe Ser No-nombrado.  
  
Decir el nombre largo de Voldemort es una verdadera odisea para este idiota suspiró Harry, algo aburrido y, desviando la vista hacia la pecera con la serpiente. Sintió una sensación extraña en su sangre al fijar su mirada en los ojos de la víbora, y saber, de alguna manera, que podría entenderla. Y entonces, intentó pronunciar alguna palabra.  
  
Todos a una, los ojos de la clase entera se clavaron en él. Sobre todo los de Albus Dumbledore.  
  
***  
  
La gárgola tenía una sonrisa rebosante de mordacidad esculpida en su rostro de piedra. Harry ya la conocía más de lo que hubiese querido. Segunda vez que estaba ahí en las dos últimas semanas. Albus Dumbledore susurró la contraseña ("Bastón de dulce") y le hizo señas a Harry para que pasase. A su despacho.  
  
El pájaro de Dumbledore emitió una serie de sonidos melódicos, al ver a Harry. Pero el tono en que cantaba era de advertencia. Harry simplemente lo ignoró.  
  
-Toma asiento, Harry. Tenemos que hablar.- Nunca había visto al viejo tan serio. Ni siquiera cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador lo había derivado hacia Slytherin.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- estaba irritado, y no se tomó la molestia de disimularlo. El director lo había hecho recorrer la mitad del castillo hasta su despacho, sin hablarle en todo el camino, ni decirle para qué lo había sacado de la sala así de urgido.  
  
-Harry, esto es algo muy serio. Acabas de hablar Párseltongue frente a todos tus compañeros de clase.  
  
-¿Y?- frialdad en peligroso aumento. La voz de Harry era un témpano.  
  
-¿Sabías que eras un párselmouth?- los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore se fijaron en los del muchacho. Harry sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. No le gustaba la mirada tan penetrante de ese viejo, pero no bajó la suya.- Y si no ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué tienes ese don?  
  
-No. No lo sabía. ¿Y la pregunta dos, tiene relevancia?  
  
-Creo que esa habilidad en especial un inicio no era tuya. Tú conoces tu propia historia. Voldemort debe haberte traspasado algunos de sus poderes cuando su maldición falló. Pero debo saber si ha habido algunos factores que hayan afectado tu desarrollo. ¿Estas seguro de haberme dicho la verdad sobre lo que pasa en el orfanato?  
  
Asqueroso anciano entrometido Pensó Harry. No confiaba en Dumbledore, y ahora menos luego de darse cuenta del hábil giro que había dado para cambiar el tema. Trató de quitarle la amargura a su voz cuando contestó:  
  
-No hay nada que quiera ocultarle.  
  
-Oh.- El viejo pareció estar más relajado, aunque miró de reojo a Harry, como si supiese algo más de lo que el muchacho había querido decirle.- Bueno, eso en realidad es muy importante para mí.  
  
-¿Y por qué?- preguntó Harry, extrañado. Su inconsciente dio de inmediato la señal de alarma. No debí haber preguntado, pensó. Dumbledore respiró hondo antes de evaluar una respuesta. Optó por decir lisa y llanamente la verdad.  
  
-Porque fui yo quien te dejó allí.  
  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Hooolas! Jajaja, el suspenso. Pobrecito Harry-kun. Que trauma que se llevó. O_o ¿Cómo me quedó este capítulo? ¿Bien? ¿Regular? ¿Malo? ¡Contéstenme, pliz! Mmm, creo que por hoy o tengo nada más que decir. Por desgracia, mis clases se desarrollan con toda la normalidad posible (maldición ¬¬), sobre todo Matemáticas (NoOo).  
  
Yiai! Más Reviews! (a todo esto, perdónenme por lo de "Yiai" pero no se de donde se me pegó.)  
  
Eva (Kat): Je, he aquí el siguiente capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado. ¿Extasiado? Eh, creo que es mucho decir, después de todo, este fic empezó como distracción, y para sacarme el "Karma" de ver a Harry malvado. (Me ruborizo, chica. Demasiados elogios.)  
  
Joyce Granger: Oh, si, creo que me he demorado menos con este capítulo que con los otros. De todas formas, el plan es publicar uno por semana. El problema es que ahora si que voy a tener problemas para continuar, ¡pero juro solemnemente seguir!  
  
Bunny 1986: La idea original es precisamente que sea prácticamente igual a Voldemort cuanto era el "pequeño es inocente" Tom Ryddle. Gracias por lo de fantástico. Y, en cuanto a Malfoy, casi me da lástima. Casi.  
  
Kate: Oh, ¿ya ves? Harry analizaba la situación primero, antes de irse a la carga contra el pobre Sevvie. Pobrecito, tendrá que aguantar a Voldemort 2 en sus clases, sin sacarle un punto. O eso es lo que Harry cree, por lo menos. Y sí, Quirrell tartamudea y anda con su turbante. De modo que si anda con Voldie-poo en la cabeza. Y por como va hasta ahora, Harry no se hará amigo de Draco. Puede que lo utilice como vasallo. (  
  
Migweg: Oh, que la historia sorprenda es bueno! Quiere decir que no se pone demasiado aburrido. ¡Gracias por lo de "Master"! (Snif, que ánimos me das) ¿Tu vas en primero medio también? ¿De que parte de Chile eres?  
  
Norm: Me alegro de que se haya arreglado algo tu compu, es una lata cuando se pegan. La pantalla de mi Pc se funkó. El color rojo se ve como negro. ¡Muchisisísimas Gracias por lo de "genial"! Injusto, esa estupidez de los exámenes. Los míos comienzan la siguiente semana.  
  
Dydrex Slytherin: ¡Hola, compañera de la Gran Slytherin! Mmm, lo sé, quizás la reacción de Tom cuando se enteró que Harry Potter era "ÉL" Harry Potter, no fue la que más concordaba con su personalidad, pero necesitaba alguna excusa para sacar a Harry-kun del orfanato "con estilo". A todo esto, el otro día leí tu fic, pero olvidé dejarte un review. ¡Me encantó! Sobre todo aquello de Falcore, el fénix de hielo. Está genial, sigue, porfa.  
  
Ok, esos eran. Desde hoy, nueva encuesta.  
  
ENCUESTA: ¿Harry sigue siendo una versión "mejorada" de Tom Ryddle cuando chico? ¿O lo hacemos cambiar de actitud?  
  
¡Contesten pliiiz! ¡Envíen Review, para la sección "autoestima de la autora"! Jejeje, ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! ¡Recuerden esa frase de John Lennon, gran maestro de la música del siglo XX! "Imagina a toda la gente viviendo la vida en paz. Puedes decir que soy un soñador, pero no soy el único. Espero que te unas, y así el mundo será uno solo."  
  
Lynx 


	8. Dark intentions

Disclaimer: Todo lo que tenga pinta de Rowliniano no es mío  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
Universo Paralelo  
  
8-  
  
Abrió los ojos. El mundo se veía borroso, como en sus mejores tiempos de miope, y tardó más de un minuto en enfocarse a su alrededor. Se incorporó, y gotas de sudor helado corrieron por su frente y espalda. Un escalofrío le bajó por el espinazo.  
  
Reconoció la Enfermería, por las paredes, cama, sábanas y muebles indefectiblemente blancos, y el irritante olor aséptico, parecido al de una clínica. La enfermera Pomfrey se acercó a su cama al notar que estaba despierto, con una expresión pensativa que la hacía ver francamente estúpida. Traía un trozo gigantesco de chocolate, que se partió en cubitos luego de que ella hiciese un movimiento con la varita. Mientras, Harry quería lanzarse maldiciones a sí mismo por la laguna mental que le impedía recordar lo que había pasado. La idiota de la enfermera le empotró un trozo de chocolate en la boca, sin hacer caso de los gestos amenazantes de Harry: Jamás le había gustado el chocolate, a pesar de haberlo probado en contadas ocasiones en su vida.  
  
Tragó la golosina con un gesto de asco profundo, y le lanzó una mirada de rencor a la incompetente de Pomfrey. De pronto, por alguna casualidad, miró hacia la cama de al lado.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, semi recostado en otra cama de la enfermería, ofrecía en pijama una estampa que parecía extraída del Teatro del Absurdo. El director le administró a Harry una de sus conocidas "miradas inclasificables", mientras sorbía su tazón de chocolate. Una sensación de ácido muriático sobre carne viva le revolvió las entrañas a Harry al recordar lo que había ocurrido.  
  
***  
  
-Jugaré respetando las reglas del partido, entonces- murmuró Harry, imprimiéndole la mayor dulzura y humildad posible a su voz. No podía volver a "exteriorizar" algún tipo de antipatía contra el Director, no le era conveniente en ningún sentido. El muchacho tenía la cabeza gacha y miraba para otro lado, no por arrepentimiento, si no para que Dumbledore no viera su rostro crispado de odio, que el pelo azabache y desordenado ayudaba a camuflar.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, sin embargo, debió haberse tomado aquel gesto de Harry como uno de sumisión y remordimiento, porque le sonrió abiertamente mientras sorbía un poco de té. Luego comentó, con tono despreocupado:  
  
-Oh, yo estoy completamente seguro que será así, Harry.- Dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa, como si indicase que la reunión había terminado. Dumbledore no parecía notar que, al salir Harry, el fénix erizó indisimulablemente las plumas.  
  
Tampoco pareció notar las uñas de Harry, clavadas con tanta rabia en la palma de sus manos, que comenzaban a mancharse lentamente con gotas de sangre.  
  
***  
  
Era de noche, y estaba oscuro sin ninguna luz prendida. La figura de un muchacho de once años sentado en la alfombra del cuarto con las palmas de las manos cortadas era una de las cosas que se alcanzaban a distinguir. El muchacho lanzó lejos el vidrio con que se había cortado, y detuvo la sangre con un hechizo.  
  
La habitación presentaba un aspecto realmente desolado con todos aquellos vidrios rotos regados por el piso y las ventanas desnudas. Francamente deprimente. En todo caso, no era exactamente culpa de Harry. Tenía cierta tendencia, cuando su rabia rebasaba el límite establecido en una persona anímicamente sana, a hacer estallar cosas. Cosas como, por ejemplo, el músculo cardíaco de Albus Dumbledore. Y Harry, en momentos como esos, era cualquier cosa menos alguien anímicamente sano.  
  
Esa era la razón por la que ese cabrón, aquel hijo de puta con disfraz de abuelito, estaba en la enfermería cuando Harry recuperó el conocimiento. Harry había deseado con toda su alma la muerte más cruel para aquel viejo asqueroso luego de enterarse de quien había sido el genio de la idea sobre dejarlo en La Esperanza. Y casi lo había conseguido, al provocarle un infarto con sus propias manos. O quizá, no exactamente con sus manos.  
  
Realmente había disfrutado la sensación de poder, al sentir la vida de otra persona dependiendo exclusivamente de su voluntad. Al sentir el flujo de la magia a través de su sangre, utilizándola en la forma exacta para terminar con la vida de aquel cabrón. Que, aparte, se merecía lo que le estaba pasando, y mucho más.  
  
No, Harry definitivamente no era un niño bueno. Sería técnicamente raro que un niño bueno disfrute el cometer un asesinato. Lástima que a Mc Gonagall se le haya ocurrido entrar al despacho en aquel preciso instante.  
  
Fue entonces cuando Harry se había desmayado.  
  
Maldición. Esperaba y rogaba que la Mc Gonagall solo hubiese visto su desmayo y el infarto de Dumbledore. Que se lo tomara como un "accidente". Esa anciana también era odiosa. Y entrometida, sobre todo.  
  
-"Hola."  
  
¿Alguien en su habitación? Imposible. Había sellado la puerta con un hechizo. La voz sibilante le habló de nuevo, y Harry movió la cabeza hacia donde parecía venir. De pronto, como si fuese un chispazo de comprensión repentina, miró al suelo.  
  
Allí estaba la pequeña serpiente verde que había visto en la clase de Quirrel.  
  
***  
  
No puedo creerlo. Realmente lo tapó todo pensó Harry, cuando ese entrometido de Zabiny le preguntó al día siguiente la razón de su día de ausencia. No se dignó a contestarle, y siguió pensando. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se creerá? ¿Que soy dócil como sus leoncitos domesticados? Le lanzó una mirada de asco a la Mesa de Gryffindor, sorbiendo su café. Aguantó las ganas de escupirlo cuando recordó que no le había puesto azúcar, tragó, y suspiró de nuevo, cogiendo la azucarera. Quizá el Director había considerado que tenía que mantenerlo contento, para que no intentase asesinarlo de nuevo. Eso era muy beneficioso para Harry. Eso quiere decir que puedo hacer y deshacer en este castillo, y nadie me tocará un pelo. Le divirtieron sutilmente los razonamientos sin sentido de Dumbledore. EL viejo era un completo imbécil, a parte de ser un completo hijo de puta.  
  
-¡Hoy toca clase de Vuelo!- comentó Zabiny, con tono despectivo, fingiendo alegría sin límites.- Como si cualquiera que mereciese ser mago, no supiera volar. Realmente me parece estúpido.  
  
A Harry le irritó bastante el comentario de ese imbécil. Él venía de familia de magos, y era mucho mejor que cualquiera que estuviese sentado en ese comedor. Lo del orfanato, su no-vida en La Esperanza, no eran culpa suya. Un retortijón de rabia lo crispó. Lo asqueaba aquel viejo. Ver a Dumbledore en la mañana era como aguantar el acoso constante del bastardo lamebotas de Malfoy. Le tenía una mezcla de odio y asco profundos, tanto como la que tenía contra Voldemort. Los odiaba a los dos. ¿Bien y mal? ¡Ja! Él iba a construirse su propio bando, si no encajaba en ninguno de los dos. Miró al lado. Blaise Zabiny lo miraba expectante.  
  
-Zabiny.- comenzó Harry cortantemente, queriendo decir algo hiriente para devolverle la mano. Pero no le dio la gana hacerlo, aunque lo exasperaban los comentarios matutinos del idiota que tenía al lado. Si se ponía a hacer una lista, 'ese' idiota era el que menos mal le caía de todo el colegio. Aunque "menos mal" no signifique necesariamente "mejor".  
  
-Oh. Lo siento.- se disculpó el otro muchacho de inmediato, recordando con quien hablaba. Le sonrió nervioso a Harry, que le devolvió otra, algo tirante, pero la primera sonrisa auténtica que esbozaba en mucho tiempo.  
  
A lo mejor, Zabiny no resultaba tan imbécil. A fin de cuentas, por desgracia los seres humanos nacieron para vivir en manada.  
  
***  
  
Harry miró la escoba que le acababan de entregar con displicencia. No valía la pena ni siquiera quejarse por el estado de aquellas escobas voladoras. No quería decir que fuese un experto en escobas, todo lo contrario, pero hasta Malfoy notaría el estado en que se encontraban. Encima, aquella clase la estaban teniendo con los Gryffindor, que últimamente le salían hasta en la sopa.  
  
0-Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba- graznó la deslucida cara de pájaro, Mrs. Hooch.- y digan "Arriba". A la cuenta de tres, vamos. Uno. . . dos. . . ¡tres!  
  
-¡Arriba!- gritaron todos, entusiasmados. Algunas escobas hicieron el intento de subir. Un par consiguió que la escoba saltara a sus manos luego de unos segundos.  
  
-Arriba- repitió Harry, sin ganas. La escoba subió de inmediato al nivel en que Harry podía montarla. Notó la mirada de reojo que Mrs. Hooch le dirigió, pero prefirió no pensar en eso. Se relajó un poco. Se sentía cómodo sentado sobre la escoba: era como si hubiese nacido allí.  
  
Gritos. Niñitas histéricas, niñitos asustados, una profesora incompetente en shock. Harry volteó, atraído por los chillidos, y alcanzó a ver la gorda figura de Longbottom, el Gryffindor más estúpido de todos los Gryffindors estúpidos, alejarse recto hacia arriba sobre su escoba, como el corcho de una botella de champaña. Longbottom se deslizó por el palo de la escoba hacia atrás, incapaz de mantenerse en ella y cayó al suelo desde la espectacular altura de diez metros. Hooch apenas alcanzó a frenar su caída, un microsegundo antes de que el cuerpo tocase el suelo. De todas formas, no pareció ser suficiente.  
  
Hooch se llevó al Gryffindor a la enfermería. Desafiaba a la realidad, y al sentido común el dejar a veinte chicos de casas enemigas solos. En ese sentido, no era de extrañar la pelotera que se había armado unos metros más allá.  
  
Harry los miró desde su escoba, aburrido. Vio elevarse a Malfoy en su escoba, y al pelirrojo Weasel segundos después, siguiéndolo. Ojalá se maten los dos Bostezó, al ver que la rata Gryffindor no manejaba ni remotamente su escoba y bajaba al suelo otra vez. Malfoy los desafiaba desde arriba. Tampoco podía permitir que ese perro faldero se luciera. Subió hasta arriba en su escoba, mientras abajo los murmullos se extendían como nunca. Y la sensación de volar, Harry la estaba descubriendo maravillosa. Llegó hasta Malfoy.  
  
-A ver, imbécil. ¿Qué pasaba allá abajo?- Harry lo miró con frialdad a los ojos, hasta que Malfoy pestañeó y hasta lagrimeó.  
  
-Nada importante.- El rubio se encogió de hombros, disimulando.- Le saqué esta baratija a Longbottom y el pobretón Weasel se puso como una fiera. Pero ni siquiera sabe volar.  
  
Quizá sería el tono excesivamente jactancioso y autocomplaciente de Malfoy lo que irritó a Harry, el caso es que comenzó a asediar a Malfoy sobre su escoba, lanzándose contra él. Esto es muy fácil pensó, disfrutando también de la cara de pánico de Malfoy al sentirse en peligro. E incluso, divertido sonrió.  
  
-¡Oye! ¿¡Pero que haces!?- gritó Malfoy, perdiendo el equilibrio.  
  
-Suelta la cosa de ese otro imbécil, o te bajo de la escoba- dijo Harry tranquilamente. Malfoy pareció recapacitar, porque lanzó una esfera pequeña, que parecía rellena en niebla, lo más lejos que pudo y bajó a nivel del suelo.  
  
Harry vio como en cámara lenta la esfera girar en el aire, elevarse, y comenzar a caer. No supo como lo hizo, pero se lanzó en picada detrás de la esfera, la alcanzó segundos antes de llegar al suelo, e impidió el hacer un agujero con su caída en los Terrenos de Hogwarts gracias a un giro de último segundo en 90 grados. Los otros alumnos estaban estupefactos ante tal demostración de habilidad.  
  
Cuando Harry bajó de su escoba, pudo ver a las caras blancas de miedo del resto, mirando hacia el castillo. Miró junto con ellos, para ver de que se trataba esta vez, y sin recordar sus "privilegios" en el colegio, cortesía de el Director, palideció también.  
  
Snape.  
  
No es que le tuviera miedo a ese tipo, pero se veía furioso. Tenía pinta de vampiro, de gótico con una resaca de tres días, de Jerusha Abbot luego de una escandalosa sesión de desván con Alex Crawnell. Snape se detuvo a mirar la escena desde un plano general, y luego encaró a Harry. Los ojos negros estaban más vacíos de expresión que nunca.  
  
-Potter. Acompáñeme mi despacho.  
  
***  
  
-Filidh. Ni idea de cómo lo conseguí. Saluda al nuevo buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.  
  
-"No sé. No se me da bien recordar los juegos de los mamíferos. Pero me alegro mucho por ti, humano. Hace siglos que uno de tu raza no se comunicaba con una de mi familia."  
  
-Oh, Filidh. Llámame Harry. Será un buen cambio, y mejorará mi opinión sobre las serpientes.  
  
-"Como quieras, Harry. Yo me voy ahora. Tengo hambre, y no recordaste traerme nada de tu cena. Y de todas formas, prefiero comer cosas vivas."  
  
-"Está bien, Filidh. Luego vuelves."  
  
La pequeña víbora verde que había aparecido en su habitación la noche anterior, se escabulló por la ventana abierta. Los vidrios ya estaban en su lugar. Alguien se había encargado de poner en orden la habitación de Harry mientras éste dormía.  
  
Ya era noche cerrada, cerca de la hora veinticuatro. Harry, aprovechando la salida de Filidh, y sus nuevos "privilegios" de Niño-intocable-favorito-de- Dumbledore, decidió dirigirse a la biblioteca. Quizá ahora pudiese explorarla en su totalidad, y eso incluía la Sección Prohibida.  
  
***  
  
Definitivamente era la peor situación en que se había envuelto hasta ahora, descontando el intento de asesinato al Director. Corriendo, huyendo de Argus Filch, el conserje, y la estúpida gata raquítica, Mrs. Norris. Y acompañado por una multitud de Gryffindors, si se toma en cuenta aquello de "tres son multitud".  
  
Maldición. El solamente estaba en la biblioteca cuando a esa comadreja pelirroja de Weasley se le ocurrió entrar ahí, seguido por la pedante Granger, y el gordo llorón de Longbottom. Buscaban refugio, sin duda. Por lo que alcanzó a escuchar entre los gruñidos exasperados de Sabelotodo Granger y los lloriqueos de Inútil Longbottom, Weasley había retado a duelo a Malfoy por lo de la clase de Vuelo, pero éste no se había presentado. Y ahora arrancaban de la pareja del año: "Terminator" Filch y su estropajo con pinta de gato.  
  
Los cuales, por supuesto, no tardaron en aparecer ahí. Y adiós a la tranquilidad de Harry en la biblioteca.  
  
Así que, de alguna misteriosa forma, Harry terminó juntándose con ellos para huir del conserje. Y eso aterró aún más a los tres cachorros de león. Y pensar que dicen que Gryffindor es la Casa de los Valientes. . . Una fama tan injustificada como la de los divorcios en la Familia Real de Inglaterra.  
  
Oyeron pasos detrás de ellos. Longbottom tropezó y derribó a Harry contra un tapiz. Un tapiz que ocultaba un pasadizo, que no dudaron en tomar, antes de que Harry se molestase lo suficiente como para entregarlos al conserje.  
  
Salieron de allí, llegando cerca del salón donde un profe con enanismo dictaba clase de Encantamientos. Eso estaba años luz de la Biblioteca. Se hallaban a salvo, relativamente.  
  
Los estúpidos Gryffindor se marcharon hacia la izquierda, escaleras abajo. Harry, solo para no seguirlos, siguió por el corredor de la derecha. Se encontró ante una puerta cerrada, y su sentido de orientación le indicó que se hallaba en el Corredor Prohibido del tercer piso. Era algo que al vejete Dumbledore le interesaba mantener oculto a los alumnos. No podía menos que entrar ¿Verdad?  
  
Apoyó la punta de la varita suavemente sobre la cerradura, y susurró "Alohomora". Un hechizo fácil, salía unas páginas más delante de lo que habían pasado hasta el momento en clase de Encantamientos. La cerradura brilló por unos segundos, y cliqueó. Estaba abierto. El tipo Dumbledore era realmente un débil mental si no se daba cuenta que su "Corredor Prohibido" era de tan fácil acceso.  
  
Y también, aprovechó de darse cuenta del por qué estaba prohibido.  
  
Un perro de al menos seis metros de alzada, raza presumiblemente Rottweiler, con tres cabezas, parado sobre una puerta trampa. Estampa infernal de Cancerbero; y era obvio que cuidaba algo. Las tres cabezas gruñeron ensordecedoramente, y se acercaron. Si el perro medía seis metros, ni pensar el tamaño de sus muchos colmillos, ni en la agresividad de sus tres cerebros. Tranquilamente, Harry retrocedió hasta la puerta, y la cerró.  
  
***  
  
-"Pero ¿Qué te dijo ese semi humano gigante, cuando quiso acercase a ti?"  
  
-Dijo que no había un lugar más seguro que Hogwarts, o algo así. Filidh, estoy seguro que ahí está el paquetito arrugado de la bóveda 713.  
  
-"¿Y que harás al respecto, humano?"  
  
-Harry. Yo no te llamo 'culebra', ¿verdad?  
  
-"Perdón, Harry. ¿Qué piensas hacer con esa información?"  
  
-"Averiguaré de que se trata. Debe ser algo muy importante, o muy valioso, o ambas. Lo utilizaré a mi favor si es que puedo. Conseguiré la forma de sacarlo de allí."  
  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Awwww, perdón por el retraso!!! Mi Pc estuvo en reparaciones toda esta semana, tenía algo más de la mitad escrito de este capítulo ya en la compu y me dio lata empezarlo de nuevo en un cibercafé. Discúlpenme. Realmente, estoy considerando sacar en un par de semanas más dos capítulos de una vez, para recuperar mi ritmo de "un capítulo por semana". A todo esto ¿Qué tal les pareció este? Mmm, no se a ustedes, pero a mi, personalmente, me parece que hubo un bajón en la calidad. . . lo siento, una vez más. Tengo que esforzarme el triple si quiero que los siguientes capítulos salgan medianamente decentes.  
  
Graaaacias por todos sus reviews!!!! Me suben el ánimo, aunque la historia no los merezca. Yiiaaaaiii!!!!! YA VAMOS POR LOS 50 REVIEWS!!!!!! Todo un logro, ¿verdad? El triunfo del ocio. Nada mal para una porquería que empezó para sacarme el "Karma" del Harry malvado. Veamos, aquí contesto.  
  
Lucía: Bah, no importa, este review cuenta por todos! Me hace feliz saber que te gusta la historia. Lo de Harry malo, yo había leído un par de fics, pero lo era por otras razones. Así que quise hacer este pa' puro distraerme, y me enamoré del personaje. Personalmente, lo prefiero así, pero la encuesta igual corre. Ah, yo terminé los exámenes el viernes pasado. Me fue pésimo, pero soy feliz igual.  
  
Bunny 1986: Jeje, Harry seguirá haciendo de las suyas, porque ahora es un "intocable" dentro del colegio. Dumble-poo no quiere hacerlo enfadar, jejejejeje!  
  
Taty: Me sube montones la autoestima el saber que la historia va ganando lectores! Y Harry Malvado se está ganando a la gente también, jejeje! Parece que los chicos oscuros atraen al resto del mundo, sobre todo a las mujeres. Este fic tiene un 99% de lectoras mujeres.  
  
Joyce Granger: Ouch, perdon por mi extenso retraso! NO IMPORTA, ya lo voy a recuperar todo, no te preocupes. . .  
  
Lizbeth Vancry: Oh, si. De alguna forma, el pobrecito Harry de los libros originales se las arregla siempre para sacrificarse por el resto sin haberse buscado nunca ese rol. Insisto en que eso es culpa de Dumbledore (en los libros de JK, ya vez que no es tan distinto.) En cuanto a los sentimientos de Harry, no parece ser muy sensible ¿verdad?  
  
Ana: Hehe! Otro voto para el detestable Harry actual. Como adoro a ese chico así como es. . .  
  
Kate: Hala, gracias por todas las flores, elogios, crítica constructiva, y comentarios varios. Voldie 2, eh? Jaja, a decir verdad, casi nadie me ha pedido que lo dulcifique, así que seguirá siendo amargado y ácido (uhu, mezcla de sabores!). Jeje, y todos deben aguantarle las embarradas que se mande ahora! (joder, disfruto haciendo sufrir a mis personajes.) Grrrr, odio cuando JK deja cabos sueltos. Lo mismo que con la Cámara Sereta. Lo de Quirrel nunca se aclaró.  
  
Dydrex Slytherin: Perdona por lo que hice, pero a Sevie le va a costar tomar represalias los sobreprotegido que está Harry. Ahhhh, suspiro por Harry malvado. Lo adoro. Y si, casi se cargó a Dumbledore. Me hubiese encantado que muriese, pero, ya vez, no se puede tener todo en la vida. Has seguido con tu fanfic? Me gustó mucho la otra vez, luego le echo una mirada. . . ¡Arriba la Casa de la Serpiente de Plata! ¡Compañeros Slytherinenses, estén orgullosos de su procedencia!  
  
Eva: Cada persona viene con su lado oscuro, es lo que siempre digo. Con un poquito de estímulo, hasta un santurrón adorable como Harry se convierte en un segundo Dark Lord. Y lo de su cara cuando se enteró. . . bueno, me costó su buen poco escribir esa escena, y por eso la retrasé, y la hice tipo "flashback". Y de acuerdo a la personalidad de Harry, lo más apropiado era que intentase asesinar a Dumble- poo, ¿verdad? (lástima que no lo logró. . . eh! De donde salió eso?!) Muchísimas gracias por tus elogios.  
  
Dauphin: Aloha, mushasha!!!!! Ya pensaba que no leias más. Gracias por los yiais y la buena onda que me mandaste. Y SIGUE LEYENDO; VAGA!!!!!!!!  
  
Hegoi: Kaixo, Hegooi!!!!! Maestro!!!! Joder, estuviste en el concierto de Mc Cartney!!!! Y no me invitaste, malvado ¬¬. Bueno, con respecto al review, solo puedo decir que Harry con su personalidad actual se ha convertido en un ícono para los que detestan la sobreprotección de los profes hacia el Harry del libro. Aunque acá tampoco se salva mucho, hehehe! Ahhh, mi querido asesino. . . ok, ya me dejo de desvariar, pero si esto sigue así, no estaría nada mal que fuera un Voldie 2, no? Pero que odie los dos bandos y construya el suyo propio. "No existe el bien ni el mal", en eso Voldie tenía razón, porque hay demasiados matices, aunque EEUU encarne las bestias del Apocalipsis actualmente. Viva John Lennon! Ay dios, si no hicieron caso a las millones de protestas, no creo que le hubiesen obedecido al Maestro Lennon. Su coeficiente intelectual no les daba para eso.  
  
Sisisí!!!! Muchas gracias a todos por haberse tomado el tiempo de mandarme reviews!!!! Me encantan!  
  
Mmm, esta semana ya no vale la pena enviar mensajes de paz. Nada que hacer, hay otro protectorado de los EEUU en el mundo.  
  
Pues, me despido, luego de mi estresante semana de exámenes. (¡Fue horrible! O_o)  
  
Lynx 


	9. Taming that two stupid Gryffindors

Disclaimer: Todo lo que tenga pinta de Rowliniano no es mío  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
Universo Paralelo  
  
9-  
  
¿Quién te crees ahora, Filidh? ¿Una asesora de imagen?  
  
"No exactamente. Pero te insisto, humano. . ."  
  
Harry silbó el humano, frustrado por la frialdad de la serpiente cuando ésta se sentía rebatida.  
  
"Da igual, Harry. . . ¿No dices que estás intentando engañar todo lo que puedas al humano viejo? ¿Quieres que crea aquello del arrepentimiento, y que eres un dócil bípedo que no va a morderlo? Pues, entonces, mézclate con sus cachorros."  
  
¿Hacerme amigo de los Gryffindor? No estoy seguro, Filidh. Te olvidas de algo: no quieren tenerme a menos de veinte metros, están muertos de miedo con aquello del pársel, y por otro lado, NO ME DA LA GANA.  
  
"Harry, sinceramente, eres un completo idiota." Siseó la víbora, moviendo la cabeza en lo que tenía irrefutablemente pinta de gesto de mujer exasperada. Salió por la ventana. Siempre salía a cazar su alimento a esa hora.  
  
Harry se quedó allí, pensando en las palabras de la víbora. Era un asco tener que mezclarse con los Gryffindors, pensó. Por otro lado, sería sumamente ventajoso mantener al "humano viejo" (no era seguro aquello de "humano") completamente desprevenido antes de aprender lo suficiente como para acabar con su asesinato inconcluso.  
  
Quizá Filidh tuviese la razón esta vez, para desgracia de Harry. Maldita sea la sagacidad de las serpientes.  
  
***  
  
El primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada se acercaba decididamente más rápido que el fin del mundo. Ansiaba volver a volar, luego de aquella primera experiencia sobre la escoba. Para envidia del alumnado entero y regocijo propio, Dowan, su mochuelo negro (él mismo lo había escogido, cuando Hagrid quiso regalarle una mascota) y unas cuantas lechuzas más habían traído un paquete de forma alargada, envuelto en papel. Hizo caso omiso de la tarjeta que le recomendaba no abrirlo en la mesa. Al ver el mango brillante y pulido, con "Nimbus Two Thousand" escrito en letras plateadas, no pudo evitar pensar algo semejante al Gracias, Snape, gracias Malfoy.. Al fin y al cabo, gracias a ellos jugaría Quidditch esa temporada, cuando los otros de primer año no pueden hacerlo. Sobre todo por el hecho de que Snape no había podido cumplir con sus sádicos deseos de ver a Harry atado al riel del Hogwarts Express, y había tenido que meterlo a regañadientes en el equipo, por orden de aquel débil mental, hijo de perra que tenían por Director.  
  
-¡Wow, es fantástica, Harry!- Blaise miró la escoba con ojos arrobados, pasando la mano por el palo.- ¡Y pensar que la que tengo en casa es una Cleansweep 6!  
  
Harry sonrió satisfecho.  
  
-La verdad es que la tengo gracias a Sevie-poo. -sonrió con reminiscencias de sadismo en los labios. Su tono también era de sarcasmo total.- Hay que buscar una forma de agradecérselo.  
  
Blaise captó la idea, y rió con él.  
  
-Mmm, fantástico. Te ayudaré a prepararle una pequeña muestra de gratitud.  
  
La verdad es que, a pesar de que Severus Snape favorecía siempre a su Casa, no tenía demasiados partidarios ni siquiera dentro de ella. Según los rumores escuchados por Harry, la mayor parte de los alumnos le tenían tirria por traidor, porque durante la Guerra de la Sombra, había pasado información al enemigo: Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Otra razón más para querer perjudicar a aquel hombre.  
  
***  
  
-He escuchado ciertas cosas algo "curiosas", Potter- comentó Amalia Vásquez, la prefecta.  
  
-¿Por ejemplo?- inquirió Harry, con falso tono de inocencia. Y tan convincente que Vásquez dudó.  
  
-¿Preparas alguna clase de broma contra nuestro "amadísimo" Jefe de Casa?- sonrió amable Amalia. Luego cambió el tono, insistiendo en exceso con el énfasis- Si es así. . . ¡Maldición, Potter! ¡Un alumno de primero no nos va a impedir que ganemos la Interhouse Championship otra vez!  
  
-No.- sonrió Harry inocentemente, volviendo invisible con un movimiento de varita el frasco que tenía en el bolsillo. Vásquez lo miró con algo de sospecha, pero sucumbió al aura cándida que Harry ponía ante los demás cuando quería, y se marchó.  
  
Después de todo, lo que Harry quería hacer no era tan malo como él mismo hubiese deseado. Una simple bromita sin grandes consecuencias, encaminada a ganarse el favor de los Gryffindors, sacarle una sonrisita al Director (Al viejo tonto le encantaban esa clase de jugadas. Harry Daba por sentado que no había que tomar en serio sus capacidades mentales.) y hacer que a Snape le gotease suficiente aceite del pelo (más todavía) como para freír papas para todo el alumnado.  
  
Blaise también había querido participar. De hecho, sería él quien pusiera el filtro en la copa del Maestro de Pociones.  
  
La fecha fijada para la supuesta bromita era Halloween.  
  
***  
  
"Podrían presentarme a su decorador de interiores" comentó Harry para sí, al ver cuales eran los adornos del Gran Salón esa noche. Calabazas talladas con caras burlonas volando, rellenas con velas y muchos murciélagos. "Demasiado folklórico." Negó con la cabeza, y se sentó. El banquete apareció de la nada en los platos dorados, como en el banquete de principios de año (en el que no había tenido ni tiempo ni ganas de apreciar demasiado la comida, por el incidente con el Sombrero Seleccionador.) la mayor parte de los alumnos se lanzó sobre la comida como una jauría de lobos hambrientos. Blaise hizo un comentario preguntándose si les darían de comer en sus casas, que Harry apenas escuchó, con la cabeza en otra parte.  
  
Justo cuando tenían planeado ponerse en primera fila para observar su obra con el profesor de pociones, y el profesor de pociones daba alaridos de ira al sentir el aceite en su cabello, Quirrel entró a toda prisa al Gran Salón, blanco como la leche. Y, según Harry notó, entre sus piernas goteaba un peculiar líquido amarillento.  
  
Idiota cobarde.  
  
Silencio de muerte instalado en el Gran Salón.  
  
-¡Trasgo. . . en las mazmorras!- Jadeó al Director. Como si el viejo pusiese hacer algo.- Creí. . . que usted debía saberlo. . .  
  
Y se desmayó.  
  
Al mismo tiempo, mirando hacia la otra mesa para ver el efecto que esto provocaba en los Gryffindor, Harry vio a Ron Weasley ponerse aún más blanco que Quirrel, y salir corriendo del lugar antes de que aquel viejo estúpido de Dumbledore llamase al orden. El "querido Director" tenía una capacidad de reacción instantánea casi nula, al parecer. Y el pandemonium era tal, que solo Harry se dio cuenta de la desaparición de Weasley.  
  
***  
  
Bien, era como para poner nervioso a cualquier pusilánime en su situación. Pero no a él, o al menos eso esperaba.  
  
Simpático, el trasgo. Enorme, deforme, mórbido. Poco cerebro, y músculos gigantes. Complementándolo una maza del alto y grosor de Harry. Un tonto de tres metros con sorprendente parecido a Goyle, uno de los guardaespaldas de Malfoy.  
  
Intentando golpear a Yo-Lo-Sé-Todo Granger y el Idiota Weasley al mismo tiempo.  
  
Una suerte la estupidez el trasgo. Harry había llegado justo a tiempo, cuando el monstruo había logrado tomar algún tipo de decisión con su mínimo cerebro, y se disponía a atacar a Granger primero.  
  
-¡Stupefy!- gritó Harry, lanzándole un encantamiento aturdidor. Un rayo de luz roja salió de su varita. Sin conseguir el efecto esperado, por cierto. Pero al menos había conseguido que la bestia, esa, voltease a verlo a él.  
  
Hubiese deseado tener una cámara fotográfica para captar el rostro de los Leoncitos cuando lo vieron aparecer.  
  
-¡Corre! ¡Corre!- le gritó Weasley, enloquecido a Granger, aprovechando que el trasgo estaba ocupado con Harry. Pero la estúpida estaba como petrificada de terror, incapaz de articular una sílaba. Uh, pensar en como se había jactado en clases sobre sus conocimientos de Defensa sacados del libro. . . Y Harry observaba, entretenido en ver como intentaba sacar a la chica de su letargo.  
  
Por supuesto, demasiado ruido había terminado por confundir al trasgo. Y atacó a la comadreja Weasley, que estaba mucho más cerca y arrinconado contra la pared.  
  
Weasley con el cráneo aplastado decididamente no entraba en sus planes de poner la Casa Gryffindor completa a su disposición. Intentando mantener su autocontrol, comenzó a lanzar maleficios petrificadores a diestra y siniestra, rogando porque funcionasen. Ese solo lo había visto de pasada en uno de sus libros "aparte" que había comprado. Y nunca había intentado efectuarlo.  
  
Algún tipo de fruto debieron tener, porque el monstruo comenzó a moverse cada vez más lento. Harry suspiró. Con ganas hubiese mandado su varita a la punta del cerro, y hubiese matado al trasgo de la forma que Tom le había enseñado. Pero no convenía seguir asustando a los Leoncitos. Ya estaban suficientemente orinados de miedo. Se preguntaba quien había sido ese ciego que le había puesto a Gryffindor la "Casa de la Valentía."  
  
Weasley pareció reaccionar. Intentó efectuar aquel encantamiento levitador aprendido ese mismo día. Harry lo dejó hacer. El espectáculo estaba bien, pero estaría listo a actuar si algo se salía de control.  
  
-¡Wingardium Leviosa!  
  
Debilitado con los hechizos de Harry, la maza estrellándose contra su pequeña cabeza terminó de noquear al trasgo.  
  
Y llegaron los profesores, tarde como siempre. (Dios, la incompetencia. . .)  
  
Y casi murieron de un shock, al ver a Granger y al trasgo tranquilamente desmayados en el suelo. (Y no era de extrañarse. . .)  
  
Y luego de ciertas explicaciones a los profesores, que misteriosamente no coincidían con la realidad, les dieron cierta cantidad de puntos y les quitaron otros. (Contradictoriamente, solo le quitaron a Gryffindor.)  
  
Una vez afuera, en territorio neutral, Ron le preguntó a Harry, aún pálido, por qué les había ayudado. Harry obviamente, no iba a decirles la verdad, así que optó por alguna excusa, intentando que sonase convincente.  
  
-Bueno, hoy quería conversar contigo después del banquete, y preguntarte por que en dos meses no me has hablado.- comentó con la mejor de sus sonrisas- Saliste del comedor con eso del trasgo y me pregunté a donde ibas. Eso es todo.  
  
A veces le daba asco su propia hipocresía.  
  
Ron y Hermione le sonrieron de vuelta. Harry suspiró mentalmente: habían caído como patos. Pobres imbéciles.  
  
***  
  
Quidditch. Algún día averiguaría la etimología de esa palabra, pensó mientras terminaba de abrocharse su túnica verde de juego. Ese día era el primer partido de la temporada, y su debut como seeker del equipo de Slytherin.  
  
Se preguntó quien sería el seeker del equipo de Gryffindor, contra quienes jugaban. No se sorprendió demasiado al ver a una muchacha de segundo curso Al parecer otra inmigrante latina pensó, observando la delgada figura de la seeker, algo que le daba a ella una buena posibilidad en la cancha.  
  
No se iba a dejar ganar. Costase lo que costase.  
  
No por nada era el jugador más joven en un siglo ¿verdad?  
  
Tambien era el más pequeño del equipo. Marcus Flint, el capitán del equipo, era un idiota de sexto año con semejanza extraordinaria al trasgo gigante, sobre todo en cuanto a masa encefálica se refería. Y tenía un particularísimo estilo de juego, que implicaba el golpear abiertamente todo lo que pudiesen a los jugadores del otro equipo hasta dejarlos inconscientes y luego coger la Quaffle.  
  
Otra cosa le ocupaba también la mente, y deseó poder sacarla de ahí para que no le diese problemas durante el partido. La visión de Snape, con el pelo aún chorreando aceite y la pierna terriblemente mordisqueada, sangrando. Y una frase peculiar: "¿Cómo se supone que uno debe vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo?"  
  
Según Filidh, y él mismo, aquello era una prueba clara de que había tratado de pasar la puerta trampa del Rottweiler tricéfalo. Ni hablar de Harry intentando pasarlo, por mucho que quisiese averiguar el secreto del paquetito arrugado.  
  
Madame Hooch era el árbitro de los partidos. Harry pasó una pierna por el mango de su Nimbus Two Thousand y se auto-deseó suerte.  
  
***  
  
Bien, ya tenía una prueba clara de otro tipo de intenciones de Sevie-pooh. Había intentado botarlo de la escoba mediante mal de ojo. Y con toda la concentración puesta en no caerse de quince metros de altura, no podía enviarle una maldición de vuelta.  
  
Suerte que Hermione lo había visto. Quizá si era conveniente tener a la Sabelotodo Granger de amiga. Por esta vez, estaba en deuda con ella, aunque odiase admitirlo.  
  
Siguió volando por el campo de Quidditch. Su cuerpo se tensó al divisar la Snitch. Tania Sandoval le pisaba los talones. Pero sabía que tanto él como su escoba en equipo eran infinitamente mejores que la seeker Gryffindor.  
  
Se inició una rápida persecución en torno al campo. La atención del público estaba puesta exclusivamente en ellos. De pasada, Harry veía toda clase de fouls de su propio equipo, que intentaba impedirle a Tania que se acercara a él, y golpeaban a los Chaser de Gryffindor.  
  
Los dedos de Harry se cerraron en torno a la pelotita dorada.  
  
Fin del juego. El silbato sonó a trompetas celestiales y Harry pareció escuchar el "¡Aleluya!", cantado en música coral proveniente de alguna parte.  
  
***  
  
-Mira, Flint- siseó Harry en un tono de voz congelante- Me importa un carajo que tu cerebro de trasgo piense que debí haber atrapado la snitch antes. En todo caso cabrón, tu inteligencia no te alcanza para intentar un estilo juego que no sea matar al contrario a golpes antes de ganarle.  
  
Flint abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua, sin articular palabra. El resto de equipo de Slytherin los miraba boquiabiertos. Harry parecía exudar un aura que dejaba a Flint como un niño de cinco años.  
  
-Si. . . si te crees tan bueno en la escoba- logró decir, disimulando sin éxito su terror hacia Harry- ¡Entonces intenta tú comandar un equipo! ¡Un pendejo como tú no puede!  
  
Hacía unas rabietas como las de un bebé. ¿Quién era el pendejo? Harry resopló, y contestó con una sonrisa malvada:  
  
-¿Me estás dando el mando? Oh, gracias, acepto con gusto.  
  
-¡No quise decir eso!- chilló Flint, entre el pánico que le provocaba Harry y el que le provocaba perder a su equipo.  
  
Demasiado tarde. Ver a un niñito de once años manejando a su antojo a un gigante de dieciséis mina profundamente la confianza de los jugadores en su capitán.  
  
Y el equipo de Slytherin aclamó a su nuevo líder mientras el vapuleado Flint caía en una depresión por falta de autoestima.  
  
***  
  
-Snape quiso matarme, Filidh. Es un hecho. Y esa herida no podía ser provocada por otra cosa que ese perro. Apuesto que él dejó entrar al trasgo en Halloween. Así podía distraer a todos estos estúpidos mientras intentaba vencer a esa cosa.  
  
-"Oh, no hay duda de eso, Harry. Permíteme que te cuente una interesante conversación que escuché en la oficina del Humano Viejo."  
  
-¿Dumbledore? ¿Espiaste a ese malnacido?  
  
-"Si. Ahórrate los insultos y escúchame. El Semi-humano Gigante estaba ahí. Hablaron del perro, del juego humano en que tu escoba comenzó a dar saltos, y de un tal Nicholas Flamel."  
  
-¿Nicholas Flamel?  
  
-"Según lo que sé, es un Alquimista. Lo que el perro esconde es suyo."  
  
Bien. Un alquimista. Culpa de su burda educación de primaria en La Esperanza, Harry no tenía mucha cultura que digamos. Pero si sabía que era un alquimista. Y si el paquete era de uno de ellos, lo que contenía debía ser excesivamente poderoso.  
  
Lo que fuera, lo quería para él.  
  
-¿Oíste algo más?  
  
-"Si que lo hice. Escuché un par de interesantes datos sobre tus poderes."  
  
-¿Míos?  
  
Filidh asintió con su verde cabeza de serpiente.  
  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Lo prometido es deuda. Este mismo día les puse Online este, el siguiente capítulo y el sub-sigueinte, para ponerme al día con el fic. Repito que lamento mucho mi retraso de las semanas anteriores.  
  
Estoy triste. Alguien (no diré nombres) me ha enviado al correo electrónico (no un review) una crítica según la cual debo dejar de escribir por penca. Necesito que lo corroboren. . . En serio está tan mal? Realmente tanto ha bajado la calidad? (mmm, de todas formas hay quien opina que no) Igual ,por favor, quiza pueda mejorarlo. Así que avísenme cortito, pliz. Me consuelo pensando que todos ustedes han enviado buenas críticas del fic.  
  
Discúlpenme otra vez (y otra, y otra) el retraso gigante de la historia. Y muchas gracias a los que, a pesar de todo, siguen leyendo esta escoria. Me sacan de mi depresión (Es por culpa del colegio. . . maldición, odio a la vieja de matemáticas, y aún más a las de música y deportes. Al menos es recíproco el sentimiento. . . T_T)  
  
Kate: Siii, gracias por darme tanto apoyo. . . Y en cuanto a escribir rápido, lo intento pero paso por periodos de bloqueo mental y computacional, jejeje. No. Este será un fic atípico. NADIE (o casi nadie) me ha pedido que cambie al Dark Harry. Yo misma no quiero cambiarlo (creo que la encuesta ya no corre, jeje). Así que nada de milagrosos afloramientos de amor y sentimientos positivos. El fic seguirá teniendo el sentido del humor de "El silencio de los Inocentes" (Me mata ese libro. . . ah, adoro a Hannibal Lecter.) Y bueno, Sevie-poo obligado a ayudar a Harry, es como cuando un cuidador de niños atiborra de comida chatarra y TV a los pendejos que está cuidando, para que no molesten. Supongo que Dumble- san piensa parecido.  
  
Uruviel Telrunya: Oooh, gracias! La verdad, yo tambien estaba harta de ver a Harry como el crío buenito que salva al mundo y se sacrifica por los demás. En ese sentido, mi amado Harry es más que un poco imbécil. Excesivamente bondadoso. ¡Viva el Dark Harry!  
  
Vicu-Malfoy: Je, muchas gracias por lo de genial! Y me alegra saber que el fic tiene más lectores! Mmm, diferencias de opinión. A mi me cae pésimo Dumble-chan. Es como el cerebro en las sombras que le tiene una pelota desmedida a Harry, manejándolo después con el meñique. A fin de cuentas, el pobre muchacho no es más que un arma contra Voldie para el director (O eso pienso yo). La base de mi razonamiento está en un fic que se llama "Responsabilidad aprendida" (muy recomendado! O_o)  
  
Norm: Eh, creo que eres mi primera detractora del Harry Malvado. Espero que a pesar de todo te siga gustando el fic. . . sería una lástima "abuenarlo" ahora. . . Y en cuanto a lo de Erised, te dejaré con la duda, sale en el capítulo 11. Muajajaja.  
  
Death Eater: Me alegro de que te guste, chico, pero no me regañes por aquello del lenguaje. Es para darle "ambiente" al fic, ¿qué sería Harry en este ff sin sus perversos comentarios y reiterados insultos contra el resto del mundo? (Y contra sí mismo también, que quieres que te diga, jeje.) Ah, y Filidh es algo como "amiga y consejera", ya ves que al principio lo trataba como tan formalmente con eso de "humano" (?) y luego Harry insistió en que le llamara por su nombre. Van con una relación de casi-igualdad.  
  
Dadaiiro: mmm, buena pregunta. Pero si te fijaste, Harry si intentó escaparse. Por que no lo siguió intentando luego, ahí si que no sep. . . En cuanto a lo que sucederá al finalizar el primer año, tengo un par de ideas , pero nada concreto. Gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
Javi: Me alegra que te guste el fic. Oh, si, gracias a ustedes, la gente que lee, si habrá continuación.  
  
Joyce Granger: Mmmm, cierto que es adorable su maldad? Pero a estas alturas, creo que no podré cambiarlo. . . atenuarlo sí. Al menos ya no andará intentando asesinar a Dumble en un buen tiempo. Espero que sea suficiente.  
  
Bueno, esos eran todos. Los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Ojalá les guste más que los otros que he hecho. . . Sniff! Buahaaaaahhh! (he, es broma ^_^)  
  
Lynx 


	10. Trying to survive the Christmas

Disclaimer: Todo lo que tenga pinta de Rowliniano no es mío  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
Universo Paralelo  
  
10-  
  
-"Oh, si. Poderes tuyos. Estaban asustadísimos por todo lo que sabes hacer."  
  
De modo que el Director estaba preocupado. Harry no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse él también. Optó por lo segundo. Era demasiado de madrugada como para calentarse la cabeza.  
  
-¿Por ejemplo?-preguntó Harry, divertido. En realidad, si lo pensaba, él sabía demasiado como para ser un alumno de primero.-¿El pársel? Eso lo sabe todo el colegio, Filidh.  
  
Era cierto. Razón por la cual en Slytherin era inmensamente admirado, y en las otras casas, inmensamente espeluznante.  
  
-"No solo por eso. Diría que estaban más nerviosos por lo de los hechizos sin varita."- siseó Filidh- "Según lo que oí, la varita es un canalizador de la magia de un humano. Utilizar magia conscientemente sin un canalizador, aunque sea una rama de árbol, o una piedra, es algo que debilita tanto a los mamíferos como ustedes, que casi todos los que lo intentan han muerto intentándolo."  
  
Muerto. Fea palabra si uno la oye aplicarse a sí mismo.  
  
-¡Pero yo ni si quiera pierdo el aliento haciéndolo!- se extrañó Harry- ¿Por qué?  
  
-"No lo saben. Y lo que peor les parece es que el único antes que tú que pudo hacer eso en este mismo milenio. . . era Voldemort."  
  
Voldemort. Mierda.  
  
Harry se sentó en la cama, con la mente transformada en rompecabezas. Filidh se enroscó en su regazo.  
  
***  
  
Diciembre. Faltaba un día para las vacaciones, y se acercaba la Navidad a pasos agigantados. Obviamente, se había inscrito en aquella lista de Snape para quedarse en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de Invierno, no quería amargarse e ir a pasar frío en el orfanato. Tampoco era que le entusiasmase quedarse por la estúpida celebración aquella. Nunca había recibido un regalo. Además, jamás se había sentido identificado con lo que se festejaba en esa fecha. En el orfanato, sus primeras nociones de cristianismo habían sido las del dios castigador del antiguo testamento, el que vigilaba, y esperaba obediencia absoluta y humildad; porque eso a la Drëssden le convenía sobremanera.  
  
Luego de darle muchas vueltas durante su infancia, había llegado a la conclusión de que jamás sería un esclavo de aquel dios tan egoísta y vengativo. No seguiría a alguien que fuera inferior a sí mismo. Aunque, lo más probable, ese era un pensamiento ególatra en exceso.  
  
Harry miró sin ánimo su guiso de verduras. En el castillo hacía cada vez más frío, pero eso no era, a su juicio, una razón suficiente como para atiborrar a los alumnos de sopa. Odiaba la sopa de verduras, aunque la del castillo era significativamente más sustanciosa y agradable al paladar que la de La Esperanza. Pero eran como un sinónimo. Orfanato y Caldo de verduras van de la mano.  
  
Y las tormentas de nieve que azotaban al castillo habían decretado la suspensión de las clases de Botánica. Por lo tanto tenía libre esa hora, para sumirse en oscuros pensamientos internos al lado de la chimenea y una taza de café cargado en la Sala Común de Slytherin.  
  
Y también para dedicarse a averiguar sobre el tal Nicholas Flamel. Le costó elegir entre Sala Común y Biblioteca, pero decidió que le interesaba más averiguar sobre aquel Alquimista que deprimirse.  
  
***  
  
-Hola Ron, Hola Hermione.- saludó Harry, intentando que no se notase su frustración al encontrarlos allí.- ¿Qué hacen en la biblioteca?  
  
-Ella- Ron señaló a Hermione bostezando y poniendo la voz como si se cayera de sueño (era pésimo actor)- Insiste en que estudiemos ¡En Navidad! Creo que realmente ha perdido la cordura por completo.  
  
-No es falta de cordura, Ron- Hermione sonó como si estuviese diciendo lo mismo por enésima vez.- Al contrario, es prepararse para lo que viene. ¡Los exámenes son en cuatro meses!  
  
Harry entornó los ojos. Maldita sabelotodo trabajólica suspiró interiormente. ¿Trabajólica? Eso me viene bien. pensó de inmediato con un chispazo de rapidez mental. Decidió ponerlos a ambos, Weasley y Granger, a buscar a Flamel con él. De acuerdo a lo que había aprendido en los últimos meses, siempre es bueno tener unos cuantos subordinados haciendo parte del trabajo, mientras mayor fuese la carga del resto, mejor. Y siempre podía recurrir a una maldición de amnesia si se salían de la línea, que según su libro eran sencillas. Al fin y al cabo, al pobre de Blaise había que darle un descanso, luego de haberle mantenido revisando libros gruesos y polvorientos desde que se enteró de lo de Nicholas Flamel.  
  
-Bien, yo los buscaba- bajó la voz- porque hay un par de cosas que olvidé contarles luego del partido de Quidditch.  
  
Insistía en que necesitaba una cámara fotográfica. Las caras de aquella parejita de estúpidos era digna de ser congelada en imágenes, luego de haber desembuchado todo sobre el intento de agujerear el suelo con él de Snape, lo que sabía de Cancerbero (como había apodado al perro de tres cabezas), el hecho de que Snape estaba loco por sacar lo que fuese que cuidara el perro, y aquello de Nicholas Flamel.  
  
Como había esperado, cayeron. Se pusieron de inmediato a buscar con él, previo acuerdo de no preguntarle por nada del mundo a Madame Pince.  
  
Realmente, le producía asco la ingenuidad de esos Gryffindors.  
  
***  
  
Grrr. Malfoy para variar entorpeciendo las cosas. La estupidez parecía multiplicársele al infinito por ciertas temporadas, y cada dos o tres semanas volvía a lamerle los zapatos. Era algo insoportable.  
  
Se preguntó si debía volver a utilizar sus conocimientos de magia-sin- varita para asesinarlo. Lástima. Quizá Filidh tenía razón, y no debía hacerlo más. Entonces ¿Qué alternativa le quedaba?  
  
Peor aún, el Perro Faldero había decidido quedarse por navidad solo porque él, Harry, se quedaba. Ya estaba harto. Podían haber dos razones, y no sabía cuál de las dos era más desagradable: O Malfoy en verdad creía que estar del lado de Harry era ventajoso, o era hora de comenzar a dudar seriamente de la heterosexualidad del rubio. Según Blaise, quien por supuesto se revolcaba de risa en esas ocasiones, más plausible era la alternativa dos, porque Malfoy seguía a Harry incluso hasta su dormitorio, y éste debía amenazarlo con echarle una buena cantidad de maldiciones antes de lograr que se fuera.  
  
Se preguntaba si llamar al FBI, o a INTERPOL. Quizá le ayudaban a hacerlo desaparecer.  
  
Sin mencionar que la Sabelotodo se había marchado de vuelta a casa por las fiestas, y había perdido a una valiosa buscadora de información. Harry nunca había conocido a una empollona que desperdiciase tanto tiempo de su vida en la Biblioteca. Ni hablar de Weasley. Era un completo inútil, si Yo- lo-sé-todo Granger no estaba ahí para darle un empujón. Eran tal para cual.  
  
Harry tampoco esperaba recibir regalos de navidad. ¿Qué pensaba, que la vieja cabrona de Drëssden le iba a enviar caramelos y calcetas? ¿Y por lechuza? La sola idea activaba aquel particular sentido del humor a lo Hannibal Lecter que Harry había desarrollado en el orfanato.  
  
En cuanto a dar él regalos (algo a lo que tampoco era aficionado) bien es cierto que poseía un par de libros con información "valiosa", y quizá le regalaría uno a Blaise. Puede que buscase un bonito cubre serpientes negro para que Filidh se abrigase cuando hiciese frío, y si no encontraba uno, le daba un calcetín. Y quizá enviaría unas cuantas maldiciones por correo para Hijo-de-puta Dumbledore, Vieja-cabrona Drëssden, Incompetente-grasoso Snape y Perro-faldero Malfoy, en ese mismo orden de gravedad y envío.  
  
Mierda. Su navidad, hasta el momento, iba bastante bien.  
  
***  
  
Como agua, la suave tela, etérea y plateada, se deslizó en sus manos. Era de una extrema ligereza, más fino que la más perfecta de las sedas. Aire y agua hechos sólido, formando fibras, tejido bordado en el mismo color de mercurio de la tela con tramas imprecisas de galaxias y nebulosas.  
  
Una capa invisible. Su instinto subconsciente lo supo mucho antes que la parte despierta de sí mismo lo advirtiese, apenas la vio deslizarse de aquella burda envoltura de papel navideño. Corrió a probársela delante de un espejo.  
  
Lo único visible era su cabeza. El resto del espejo reflejaba simplemente a través de él.  
  
Esto le permitía pasar literalmente inadvertido si lo deseaba.  
  
Cogió con cuidado la capucha, como temiendo profanar el líquido tejido con sus dedos impuros.  
  
Esto le permitía pasar por delante de las narices de Filch sin ser visto y dedicarse con absoluta libertad al bricolaje de cualquier nivel.  
  
La subió. Despareció por completo.  
  
Esto le abría las puertas de todo el castillo AÚN MÁS a su completo antojo.  
  
Perfecto.  
  
Y se la había mandado Dumbledore. . . Harry sonrió con satisfacción. Se preguntaba quien sería el Asesor de Toma de Decisiones del viejo. Era, realmente, lo más estúpido que al Abuelito N° 1 del planeta se le pudo haber ocurrido. Aunque, generalmente, los Leoncitos son unos incompetentes en ese aspecto, y que el supiera, "siempre actuaban más utilizando el corazón que la cabeza". Aunque dudaba que Dumbledore forzara mucho su corazón luego de aquel infarto. ¿El corazón?. . . Harry comenzaba a asustarse, acaba de hacer un chiste espontáneamente. Tal vez la cercanía (indeseada) con Weasley y Granger le estaba afectando la mente.  
  
Sobre la colcha, apenas vista de pasada, descansaba una nota escrita con la extraña caligrafía de ese débil mental:  
  
"Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Úsalo bien. . .  
  
Una muy feliz Navidad para ti"  
  
Úsalo bien- comentó Harry en pársel- Oh, por supuesto que lo haré.  
  
Filidh lanzó un silbido de aprobación desde su negro abrigo de lana.  
  
***  
  
-¡Uh, esto promete!- comentó Blaise observando los contenidos de las bandejas de aquella cena de Navidad.  
  
Harry, la verdad, tenía hambre. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan animado. El simple hecho de haber recibido una llave del castillo como la capa invisible de las manos del propio director le hacía escuchar mentalmente la Canción de la Alegría (Beethoven) acompañada de coros angelicales todo el tiempo.  
  
Hubiese hecho algún comentario mental sobre lo absolutamente cursi de la decoración, repleta de árboles de navidad con adornos multicolores, pero extrañamente no tenía ganas. Incluso se sentía con ánimos como para charlar largamente con Blaise durante la cena. Y lo raro era que se sentía feliz haciéndolo.  
  
Durante unas estrafalarias dos horas, se olvidó de Dumbledore, de Voldemort, de Drëssden y hasta de La Esperanza. Le hacía bien tener un respiro en ese sentido. Algunas pociones deben reposar antes de continuar con su preparación.  
  
***  
  
Bien, ese era un lío no muy grande. Nada grave, a fin de cuentas. Un libro de la sección prohibida había dado un larguísimo grito cuando intentó abrirlo. Aquello había convocado a Filch instantáneamente. Definitivamente, no hubiese sido algo digno ni de ser tomado en cuenta.  
  
Ahora bien, el lugar al que había ido a parar intentando que Filch no lo oyera moviéndose, era lo interesante.  
  
Una sala vieja y aún más cubierta de tierra que el desván del orfanato. Ni las arañas podrían tolerar tal cantidad de polvo acumulado. Si hubiese sido alérgico, habría sido su muerte.  
  
Había, en la mirad de la sala, un gran espejo, alto hasta el techo, con marcos dorados muy trabajados. A la mente le vinieron los calificativos "Rococó", "Barroco", y "Sobrecargado". En la parte superior ostentaba una inscripción grabada en el oro del marco:  
  
Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.  
  
¿Qué diría allí? Quizás en cual de todos los idiomas extraños, antiguos, o ambos, estaba escrito. Pero "Erised". . . le recordaba una palabra. . . "Desire", deseo. Deletreó cuidadosamente primero en el sentido en que aquella frase estaba grabada, y luego al revés.  
  
Lotería.  
  
"I show not your face, but your heart desire." No muestro tu rostro, pero si el deseo de tu corazón.- pensó Harry- Dejando de lado lo pésimo que era el poeta que escribió eso, y lo cursi de la frase ¿Cuál será mi deseo?  
  
Dejó caer de pronto la capa invisible y miró la luna del espejo. Aún no se había acercado al objeto en la postura en que éste pudiese reflejarlo. Quería saber, realmente, que era lo que quería.  
  
Avanzó un par de pasos, mientras pudo notar con toda claridad un escalofrío bajando por su espalda.  
  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Hehe!!! Otro capi! Paciencia, ya viene el tercero que les había prometido para acabar con el retraso, y me termino de poner al día! (por fin y de una vez por todas! U_U')  
  
Yiai! Que genial. . . ya no estaré atrasada. . . Y DEJEN REVIEW, NO SEAN CRUELES CONMIGO. . . Malvados. . . O_o'  
  
Lynx 


	11. Human desires

Disclaimer: Todo lo que tenga pinta de Rowliniano no es mío  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
Universo Paralelo  
  
11-  
  
Dio otro paso. Al parecer, aún faltaba para que el espejo lo reflejase a la distancia adecuada porque no mostraba nada.  
  
Lo acometió la sospecha de que su corazón no desease ninguna cosa, lo cual, luego de pensarlo por un segundo más, era realmente una idea estúpida.  
  
Avanzó otro paso.  
  
Fue como ver una película, aunque no había estado jamás en el cine.  
  
Una ciudad que reconoció como Londres. Drëssden muerta a sus pies. El orfanato ardiendo en llamas.  
  
Otra escena.  
  
Un asesinato. Un destello de luz verde saliendo de la punta de su varita. El anciano director frente a él no podía hacer nada por esquivarlo.  
  
Otra escena.  
  
Un duelo de magos. La fuerza de ambos contrincantes era tal, que los hechizos convertían en ceniza el paisaje a su alrededor. Vio el rostro de Voldemort sonriéndole con malicia. Descargas de energía mágica provocaban ondas de choque similares a las que produce una bomba atómica. Voldemort rendido, humillado a sus pies. Harry disfrutando mientras lo torturaba hasta la muerte.  
  
Otra escena.  
  
Un niño al que pudo reconocer como a sí mismo, jugando en el antejardín de una casa mientras dos adultos le miraban. Uno era un hombre de pelo despeinado y negro. Otra era una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos verdes.  
  
Si se tomaba en cuenta el estilo de la secuencia, la última parte de su visión no tenía nada que hacer ahí. No iba de acuerdo a las otras. Y podría decirse que Harry necesitaba terapia si esos eran sus verdaderos deseos.  
  
El dolor en la cabeza y en el pecho era horrible. Era como si lo que había visto estuviese provocando algún tipo de interferencia entre el pensamiento lineal y las emociones. Le estaba costando respirar, dolía. Agobiado por las imágenes, perdió el conocimiento, cayendo como fulminado al helado y tierroso suelo de piedra.  
  
Bonita forma de terminar la Navidad.  
  
***  
  
Esto era una auténtica maldición.  
  
Otra vez en la asquerosa enfermería, en manos de la idiota de Pomfrey y su mugriento chocolate.  
  
Odiaba encontrarse en situaciones como esas.  
  
***  
  
Se tornó una obsesión.  
  
Continuó yendo a la habitación con el espejo cada noche. Entonces, se enrollaba en la capa invisible, con la capucha puesta y abrigado, se sentaba en el suelo a contemplar las imágenes de espejo. A pesar de que siempre eran las mismas.  
  
Dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, provocaban en él una reacción distinta. A veces cada una de las escenas le provocaba una herida profunda en el alma. A veces solo se tragaba la primera parte para ver aquella estampa de familia feliz que pudo haber tenido.  
  
Las imágenes siempre terminaban obligándole a pensar en aquellos planes de venganza. Fueran intentos de recapacitar, o echarle más leña al fuego.  
  
Y sinceramente, muchas veces, la mayor parte, las disfrutaba con la mente inundada del placer sádico que la muerte y la tortura podían llegar a causar.  
  
-¿Entonces, de vuelta otra vez, Harry?  
  
Viejo bastardo. Maldito. Maldito.  
  
Por supuesto, debió haber contado con que la capa invisible tendría algún tipo de trampa. El viejo repugnante podía verle incluso con ella puesta.  
  
Quizá no debió subestimar tanto al maldito cabrón.  
  
Simuló un pánico que no sentía. La capa invisible resbaló de sus dedos, mientras se forzó a estar pálido y tener los ojos más abiertos de lo común. Que asco se daba Harry a sí mismo al actuar de forma tan hipócrita. Pero no había otra forma.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore, yo. . . no sabía que estaba aquí, señor.  
  
Silencio. El director pareció querer iniciar una conversación. Harry tuvo que seguirle la corriente.  
  
-Entonces, tú como cientos antes, descubriste las delicias del espejo de Erised. Supongo que sabes como funciona, ¿no?- le dijo con una sonrisita. Harry suspiró aliviado. Demasiado, a juzgar por la respuesta.  
  
-Según lo que está escrito en el marco, muestra el deseo más profundo. . . -susurró antes de que pudiese arrepentirse. Los ojos de un celeste irisado que poseía el director se clavaron con intensidad en los suyos. El aguijonazo que provoca el "Mierda, creo que hablé de más" se sintió por toda su espina dorsal.  
  
-Muy inteligente, Harry. Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta.  
  
Dumbledore hizo ademán de irse. Antes de cruzar el dintel de la puerta, giró un poco y agregó:  
  
- El espejo será llevado a otra parte mañana, Harry. Y te ruego que no lo busques otra vez. Si vuelves a encontrártelo, espero que estés preparado. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir. Ahora, ¿Por qué no te pones de nuevo esa admirable capa y te vas a la cama?  
  
Y desapareció.  
  
Harry decididamente odiaba los finales con moraleja. Quizá el viejo había querido hacer alguna salida espectacular, cosa que a el no le impresionaba en lo más mínimo.  
  
¿Quién se creía ese despreciable para darle a Harry consejos sobre filosofía y la Ética del Comportamiento?  
  
No iba a ser Dumbledore quien le prohibiera volverse a encontrar con el espejo. Tenía el presentimiento de que volvería a tropezar con el antes de que terminase el año escolar.  
  
***  
  
La fiesta de año nuevo que estaban organizando en Slytherin en serio prometía ser excelente. Ese año, por alguna razón, se había quedado más de la mitad de la Casa, sobre todo los alumnos mayores. Eran cerca de cincuenta alumnos en total.  
  
Harry no participó en los preparativos. Tampoco tenía intenciones de asistir. La insistencia de Blaise fue lo que lo empujó a acompañarlo ahí, aunque fuese por media hora.  
  
Asqueroso el ambiente, al parecer de Harry.  
  
La fiesta estaba en su punto álgido, al parecer de Blaise.  
  
Música de estilo gótico salida de No-sé-donde. Alumnos vestidos en su mayoría de negro, moviéndose en la pista. Luces cambiantes. Humo de tabaco y hachís. Alcohol.  
  
Harry se juró que no bailaría.  
  
Cogió un vaso de una de las mesas. Parecía ron, vodka, o qué importaba. Bebió hasta el fondo.  
  
Estaba acostumbrado. Había hablado enserio aquella vez con Alex Crawnell. En verdad, en ocasiones conseguía algo de alcohol para sí mismo.  
  
Faltaban cinco minutos para las doce de la noche. Blaise ya estaba reventado de bailar en la pista, y Harry estaba a sus once años más ebrio que nunca en su vida.  
  
Cuenta atrás. 5. . . 4. . . 3. . . 2. . . 1  
  
Exclamaciones de alegría y abrazos de año nuevo.  
  
Entre la bruma en su cerebro, Harry percibió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás y sintió el aliento cálido de alguien en el cuello. Giró, y enfrentó una melena rubia que le pareció familiar. No sabía de quien se trataba: estaba oscuro, y sus ojos no enfocaban bien. Lo cierto es que, quien fuese, venía con más alcohol en la sangre que el mismo Harry.  
  
-Feliz año nuevo, Harry.- moduló Malfoy. Lo más probable era que las facultades de reacción de Harry se hubiesen reducido al mínimo. Estaba demasiado mareado. No tuvo demasiadas opciones de luchar contra el cuerpo que lo presionaba contra la pared, ni contra los labios que se unieron a los suyos bruscamente.  
  
Malfoy lamió suavemente los labios de Harry, quien, inconscientemente los abrió y sintió la lengua del otro recorriendo cada punto de su boca. Era extrañamente placentero.  
  
Recuperó algo de su lucidez bruscamente. Vio de quien se trataba y un asco sin límites se apoderó de sí mismo y del rubio, de quien se separó con toda la violencia que pudo. Segundos más tarde, Malfoy yacía en el suelo asfixiándose y con varios hechizos desmemorizantes en el cuerpo, mientras Harry miraba jadeando de rabia.  
  
Apenas se hubo desquitado lo suficiente para no matarlo, Harry dejó que esa perra rubia respirase un poco.  
  
Bien, este era otro trauma para agregar a su lista. Malfoy y sus millones de galleons pagarían la terapia.  
  
Que asco de fiesta.  
  
Ubicó a Blaise como pudo, tratando de no perder el equilibrio. Lo encontró, y le avisó que se iba a la cama. Blaise lo detuvo:  
  
-Espera, Harry, antes de que te vayas. . . perdona por no haberte dicho antes. Una de las chicas aquí- señaló a Amalia Vázquez- me ha hablado sobre Nicholas Flamel. Es un alquimista. El único creador conocido de la Piedra Filosofal.  
  
-Oh, bien. . . -musitó Harry. Blaise pareció entender que no le había oído, y que no estaba en sus cabales, así que lo acompañó hasta su cuarto.  
  
***  
  
Otro partido de Quidditch se aproximaba. Ya no sabía si en verdad quería jugar. Se recordó a sí mismo que era capitán del equipo, por lo tanto no podía fallarles a esos retrasados. Haría falta tiempo para enseñarles a jugar como correspondía. Y no iba a resignarse a admitir que no podría.  
  
Lo único que le causaba distracción durante los entrenamientos, era la noticia de que Snape había solicitado el arbitraje del partido. No le tenía miedo, pero no deseaba volver a dar saltos sobre su escoba como en un rodeo.  
  
Las clases de pociones eran ocasiones para desquitarse. Cuando el idiota grasiento de Snape se daba cuenta de que no podría atraparle por el área de "Conocimientos", y menos por la de "Preparación de pociones", comenzó a hacer comentarios hirientes sobre los orígenes de Harry, quien le respondía en peores términos sin recibir algún castigo. Y Harry, por supuesto, era mil veces más sarcástico e hiriente si le daba la gana. Y le daba.  
  
Hufflepuff era un equipo débil y mal constituido. Estaría bien para entrenar a los muchachos del equipo.  
  
La fecha del partido estaba fijada en tres semanas después del fin de vacaciones. Las cuales pasaron excesivamente rápido.  
  
***  
  
Corroborando sus sospechas, Hufflepuff resultó ser un equipo extremadamente fácil. Dejó que los chicos practicasen, mientras mantenía a Cedric Diggory, seeker del otro equipo, lo suficientemente ocupado para que no le diese problemas.  
  
Cinco minutos después, harto de inactividad, decidió que era demasiada práctica y se lanzó en una espectacular zambullida sobre la snitch.  
  
Está de más decir que el juego terminó en ese preciso instante, 30 a 170 a favor de Slytherin.  
  
***  
  
Un rato después, Harry iba saliendo del camarín con la túnica verde de juego prolijamente doblada bajo el brazo. Llevaba en la otra mano la Nimbus Two Thousand, para dejarla de vuelta en su baúl.  
  
Era algo extraño ver a Snape escabulléndose por entre una rendija de las puertas del castillo, intentando no ser visto. Harry no lo pensó dos veces, saltó sobre su escoba y lo siguió desde el aire hasta los lindes del Bosque Prohibido.  
  
Escena peculiar y hasta jocosa.  
  
Snape amenazando a ese idiota cobarde de Quirrel. Por supuesto que "Squirrel" temblaba como una hoja, lo más probable es que orinado de miedo. Y la conversación de Snape no apuntaba precisamente a la obtención de favores sexuales por parte de aquel otro sarnoso.  
  
-N-no sé p-por qué querías en-encontrarme aquí, de de entre to-todo los l- lugares, Severus.  
  
-Oh, pensé que íbamos a mantener esto en privado. Después de todo, se supone que los alumnos no saben nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal.  
  
Quirrel tartamudeó algo que no pudo entender. Harry bajó unos centímetros, queriendo oír mejor.  
  
-¿Ya averiguaste como pasar a esa bestia de Hagrid, Quirrel?  
  
El recuerdo nublado de lo que Blaise le había referido al final de la fiesta volvió a él con la rapidez del relámpago. Lo que estaba oculto en la puerta trampa era la Piedra Filosofal. El elixir de la vida eterna, que además transformaba los metales en oro puro. ¿Y "Cancerbero" era de Hagrid?  
  
-P-pero Severus, yo. . .  
  
-Tu no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell. Vamos a tener una charlita muy pronto, cuando hayas decidido donde están tus lealtades.  
  
Harry tardó un poco en procesar la información. De pronto cayó en la cuenta:  
  
Snape también buscaba la Piedra Filosofal  
  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Uf. El tercer capítulo. Ahora por fin estoy al día.  
  
¿Qué les ha parecido el pequeño "slash" que hubo en este capítulo? Perdonen si fue un poco (mucho) extraño. Pero la parte enfermiza de mi mente hace rato que quería meter algo así en el fic, y no pareció tener consideración por la tierna edad de los adorables protagonistas.  
  
Ah, si! Y Harry, al menos aquí, será hetero, porque es mío!  
  
Perdonen tantas incoherencias juntas. Es muy tarde, y me hacen falta horas de sueño.  
  
Porfaaa!!!!!!! Dejen REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lynx 


	12. Givin' the welcome to that cute lizard

Disclaimer: Todo lo que tenga pinta de Rowliniano no es mío  
  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
Universo Paralelo  
  
12-  
  
Oh, esto ya estaba desbordando el límite de su paciencia. Quizá Filidh había elegido el peor de los momentos para recordarle su "Plan de Dominación Gryffindor" (El cual estaba cada vez más dejado de lado). O bien, era simplemente una bromita pesada del destino.  
  
Había salido a buscar a Weasley y Granger a la biblioteca. Era más que seguro que estaban ahí. Faltaban diez semanas para que comenzasen los exámenes de fin de curso, pero la sabelotodo dientona insistía en arrastrar a su noviecito a la biblioteca, para estudiar.  
  
A veces se preguntaba como esa hija de muggles podía no estar con los pequeños desagradables empollones de Ravenclaw.  
  
El caso es que los había pillado ahí, y luego de contarles (en un tono de fingido asombro infantil) lo que había averiguado sobre la Piedra Filosofal y la conversación de Snape y Quirrell, se habían topado frente a frente con ese semi humano de Hagrid.  
  
Era raro ver a alguien con tan reducida capacidad mental en la biblioteca. Harry se hubiese sorprendido menos si Martín Glover estuviese allí.  
  
Luego de conjeturar un par de hipótesis, los torpes leoncitos llegaron a la conclusión de que algo raro pasaba. Él, Harry, revisaba mientras las estanterías donde Hagrid había estado buscando.  
  
Dragones.  
  
Era obvio que el tipo andaba metido en algo ilegal. Está prohibido tener lagartijas pirómanas en los jardines. Según Weasley, sería demasiado fácil ser descubiertos por los muggles.  
  
De esa forma, se encontró junto a los Gryffindor en la choza del semi humano frente a un huevo negro de Dragón en la chimenea.  
  
Sospechaba que eso le traería problemas más adelante.  
  
***  
  
En el interior de la chabola, el calor era sofocante. El tipo gigante decía que el huevo necesitaba estar a la temperatura del pollo rostizado. Harry se preguntó interiormente, con un deje de sadismo, si Hagrid no estaría cocinando el huevo para cenar.  
  
Los leoncitos comenzaron a hacer preguntas sobre la procedencia del huevo. Lograron saber que Hagrid se lo había ganado a un tipo encapuchado jugando a las cartas en un bar.  
  
Harry había utilizado todas sus facultades histriónicas (asco) en lisonjear a Hagrid para sonsacarle más información sobre la Piedra Filosofal.  
  
Gracias a eso, Harry y por desgracia, Weasley y Granger, se enteraron de que no solo estaba Cancerbero ("Fluffy" era el verdadero nombre de esa bestia tricéfala. Solamente alguien como Hagrid podría haber llamado "Esponjosito" a semejante perro criminal.) custodiando aquel tesoro. Además, el resto de los profesores también habían colocado encantamientos, en un supuesto laberinto.  
  
Nada difícil, a su juicio. Decidió que aquella misma noche intentaría pasar de nuevo a Cancerbero. Y pasaría a través del resto de las trampas.  
  
La sabelotodo se atrevió a mirar un momento a los ojos de Harry.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo?  
  
-Solo. . . cansancio.- intentó sonreír éste.  
  
***  
  
"-¡Estás actuando a tontas y a locas, bípedo!"- siseó indignada la serpiente- "¡Parece ser que no has aprendido nada, tú, pedazo de humano orgulloso!"  
  
- respondió Harry, irritado.-   
  
"-Escucha a tu MASCOTA"- escupió la víbora, enrabiada.- "Snape no es más que un mamífero inútil. ¿De verdad crees que tenga la iniciativa de encontrar la Piedra Filosofal por sí mismo? ¡Es obvio que trabaja para alguien más!"  
  
Por supuesto. . .  
  
Mierda.  
  
Odiaba que un reptil reparase en aquella clase de detalles más que él. Pero decidió tragarse el orgullo, y planificar el ataque de mejor manera, asesorado por su pequeña espía venenosa.  
  
  
  
"-¿Estemos?"- se extrañó la víbora.- "Hablas en plural"  
  
-sonrió Harry, calculando sus posibilidades.-  
  
La serpiente se despidió apresuradamente y salió por la ventana de la habitación, como siempre lo hacía. Harry se tiró sobre la colcha de su amplia cama con dosel, suspirando de satisfacción, y diciéndose a sí mismo que debería escribir algún libro para futuros líderes mundiales.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Por supuesto, cosas como estas eran inevitables. Dowan, su mochuelo negro, le había traído esa mañana un mensaje de parte de aquel semi-humano retrasado de Hagrid.  
  
"Está por nacer"  
  
Tres miserables palabras. El "about to born" de su perdición. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué fuese a presenciar el nacimiento con flores y chocolates para la madre? Suspiró desagradado. Blaise, quien por supuesto estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría, dijo que debía ir a avisarles a las ratas Gryffindor, pues seguramente eso era lo que el inútil de Hagrid quería.  
  
-Seguro, Blaise. ¿Y supones también que tengo que asistir al parto y hacer de matrona?- preguntó Harry, irónico- Porque no me da la gana.  
  
-Tienes qué. ¿Qué pasó con aquellos propósitos de "Partiré mi conquista del mundo con los Gryffindor"? Tienes que hacerlos sentir parte de tu plan. Indispensables.  
  
El miserable hablaba igual que Filidh. Quizá la compañía de la serpiente estaba influenciando al primer miembro de su "Círculo de élite", lo cual era difícil, puesto que Blaise no hablaba pársel.  
  
Y el desgraciado se daba hasta el lujo de usar frases que él, Harry, había pensado.  
  
Sin absolutamente ninguna gana, se levantó de su cómodo sofá de la Sala Común de Slytherin, y se dirigió a la Biblioteca. Era el lugar donde más probablemente encontraría a esa pareja de subnormales.  
  
***  
  
Un chasquido. La superficie negra y lisa tiene una trizadura en su único vértice. Pequeños trozos poligonales de calcio comienzan a caer sobre la mesa de madera rústica.  
  
Un olor difícil de describir rodea el ambiente por un par de minutos. Es como el de la placenta de un animal cociéndose reaciamente al calor del sol, mientras un ligero olor a azufre, que al principio era imperceptible, va cobrando fuerza y se hace claramente notorio cuando el último trozo de cáscara del huevo negro termina de partirse.  
  
La negra bolita de calcio se ha quebrado, y de ella sale una lagartija del porte de un bebé de cocodrilo, ante los "oohh" y los "ahhh" del trío de inútiles detrás de Harry. Dos grandes alas negras, cartilaginosas, están aún plegadas en la escamosa espalda.  
  
El dragóncito estornudó y pequeñas chispitas salidas de su tierno hociquito incendiaron la barba de Hagrid y redujeron a carbón la mitad de la mesa maciza.  
  
Adorable.  
  
Harry pensó que la lagartija, aquella, podría incluso caerle bien.  
  
***  
  
Odiaba a Malfoy. Lo detestaba. Quizá no debió haberle borrado la memoria. Quizá debió dejarle claro el recuerdo aquel de la fiesta, para que no volviese a intentar nada parecido.  
  
O tal vez el muy idiota solo era excesivamente pegote para su gusto, y había reaccionado así solo por haberse bebido la mitad de las existencias en alcohol de Slytherin durante año nuevo.  
  
¿Más razones para detestar a esa perra rubia hijita de papá? Vale. Weasley y Granger le habían arrastrado para visitar a ese híbrido subnormal del guardabosques, quien por cierto, estaba como una cabra. Había decidido llamar "Norbert" a la lagartija, que para él era tan dulce como un conejito rosado, a pesar de haberse casi comido a su perro Fang. Y mientras estaban intentando rescatar al "pobre cachorrito" (que era un Dogo de raza gigante) Harry vio el brillo de un pelo platinado y engominado en la ventana.  
  
Malfoy había visto al dragón y eso era grave.  
  
-  
  
Lo cual demuestra que, a pesar de todo, Harry tenía el principal defecto de subestimar a la gente.  
  
***  
  
Weasley atacado por una lagartija pirómana era lo menos que Hagrid, el híbrido, se esperaba.  
  
Por suerte, no era nada demasiado grave. . . solo un pequeño tarasconcito que le había "casi" cercenado la mano izquierda, esa con que escribía. Que aparte, con esos colmillos venenosos y el aliento de fuego, había quemado y llenado de ácido.  
  
Harry adoraba cada vez más al encantador reptil.  
  
Dejando eso de lado, para Granger era urgente deshacerse de Norbert. Así que, entre ella y Weasley escribieron una carta a otra comadreja, el hermano mayor de Weasley, quien se divertía cuidando dragones en alguno de esos países tercermundistas de Europa del Este.  
  
Filidh estaba celosa por la atención que Harry estaba prestando al trío de subnormales y a su salamandra. Por supuesto, no lo decía. Y Blaise estaba igual. Harry se permitió recordarle con frialdad que era él quien le había sugerido seguir con lo del "Plan de Dominación Gryffindor", así que mejor cerrara la boca.  
  
Comadreja Mayor escribió una carta de vuelta, respondiendo que estaría encantado de cuidar de "Norby". Que unos amigotes iban a verlo, y le llevarían el dragón. Que estuviesen en la torre de Astronomía el sábado a medianoche.  
  
Y esa carta, por alguna extraña razón que escapaba a la lógica, y ala paciencia de Harry, había caído en manos equivocadas.  
  
***  
  
Agregó dos gotas más de esencia de veneno de anémona. Se escuchó un silbido y el líquido dejó de burbujear un instante, para recomenzar luego con menos energía. El cambio de color, de negro espeso a celeste cristalino, comenzaba a presentarse paulatinamente.  
  
Si en una cosa estaba de acuerdo con aquel idiota grasiento de Snape, solo en una, era en que hacer pociones era un arte.  
  
-"¿Para que es esa, Harry?"- siseó Filidh, interesada.  
  
Escamotear ingredientes del armario privado de Snape, con la capa invisible, también era un arte.  
  
Era mucho más fácil conseguir ese tipo de compuestos en el mercado negro, pero de esta otra forma era infinitamente más. . . excitante. Algo así como una terapia para la autoestima.  
  
En cuanto a la capa, luego de saber que aquel abuelito hijo de perra alias Dumbledore se la había enviado, había realizado una investigación exhaustiva, y la hechizó. Si la estaban rastreando, aparecería como doblada en el fondo del baúl.  
  
Harry agregó las cenizas de huevo de knarl, y la mezcla se volvió clara como el agua. Apagó el fuego, tapó el caldero, y contestó.  
  
-  
  
Sonrió. Dio unos toquecitos con la varita, el caldero se congeló y volvió a entibiarse. Vació el contenido en una matraz, y la guardó en su armario.  
  
Allí descansaban al menos otros veinte venenos.  
  
***  
  
Esto podía ser considerado técnicamente malo. Granger lo había pillado con la capa puesta en uno de sus paseítos de escamoteo de ingredientes. Harry nunca le había hablado ni a ella ni a Weasley de semejante objeto. La mojigata había chocado con él, y parte de la capucha se había descorrido.  
  
Además ¡¿Qué demonios hacía semejante niñita perfección dando vueltas de madrugada?!  
  
Y por eso, solo por eso, una vez que el secreto de la capa fue conocido por la comadreja fosforescente de Weasley y el híbrido majadero de Hagrid, recayó en Harry el peso de llevar a "Norby" a la Torre de astronomía.  
  
Mierda.  
  
Había protestado. Podía tener mucho autocontrol, ocultar sus emociones, fingir otras. En definitiva, era un excelente actor. Pero jamás sería un mandadero de nadie.  
  
Necesitaba dominar ese carácter con rapidez, o lo que había conseguido en esos meses se iría al suelo con la velocidad de un veneno de cobra.  
  
Mierda.  
  
Manga de cobardes.  
  
Todo a la perfección, los amigos alcohólicos de Weasley grande llevándose a la dulce salamandra, y entonces se había dado cuenta de la fatalidad de su error: se había dejado la capa en la Torre.  
  
***  
  
Nada autorizaba a dos alumnos a estar fuera de la cama a medianoche. Dos, porque Malfoy le había seguido.  
  
Al menos, ya sabía en quien debía ocupar el veneno.  
  
Castigo: cien puntos menos para Slytherin y una detención en el Bosque prohibido.  
  
Se preguntaba si allí tendría la oportunidad de acabar con el rubio lentamente.  
  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
BUAHHH!!! SORRY!!! ES QUE HE TENIDO DEMASIADO TRABAJO ESTOS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS (y semanas, y meses), PODRÍA APOSTAR QUE NI EN LA UNIVERSIDAD ES ASÍ. . .  
  
Esto es injusto. Todos los malditos días hay un exámen, un trabajo, una disertación, o un informe que entregar. Me pregunto que pensarán los profesores de nosotros. Probablemente, que no tenemos vida propia.  
  
No creo que esto vaya a ir muy bien ahora, por la cantidad de meses que me demoré en publicar el capítulo 12 (IiiC!!!!!!! Desde Abril, nada!!!). No crean que me olvidé de ustedes. Ojalá alguien se acuerde que este fic existe, y mande un review.  
  
A propósito de Reviews.  
  
Joyce Granger: Wow, gracias por defenderme tanto con el gilipollas ese, el del mail. No, no pienso hacerle caso. . . el retraso es por razones de trabajo, ya lo dije. Jajaja, perdona por responder recién ahora el revi de abril. Y, como dije allá arriba, los profes me odian (y al resto de lso Primeros Mediso También, parece.)  
  
Bunny 1986: Parte buena? Oh, si! El próximo capítulo viene con una graaan sorpresa! Ay dios, otra más que estuvo agobiada por la sobrecarga, esto es una plaga. u_u'  
  
Kat Basted: Jajaja, yo también amo el slash. necesitaba ponerlo! Y en el otro capi, viene más! (No adelanto nada). En cuanto a lo de "desquitarse", pues le viene muy bien a la personalidad de mi Harry en estos momentos, pero no hay que olvidarse de la edad. teiene recién 11 (una lástima ;_;)  
  
Vicu Malfoy: Sé que Harry no es gay, pero este es un fanfic! Y soy de esas personas de mente enferma que aman el slash/yaoi, o como se diga. Lo siento. En cuanto a Dumbledore, a mi niño Harry lo maneja como se le da la gana. Lo odio! ¬¬  
  
Luadica: mmm, mientras más corto, mejor, verdad? Jaja, si. . . ya sigo aquí. Gracias por el Review.  
  
Migweg: Joder, lo de los problemas en el compu es un problema universal. Alguien por favor le de una terapia a Bill Gates, a ver si así se le compone el cerebro y fabrica mejores sistemas en Sillicon Valley, ¿no? Y Dumble no es estúpido! Es hipócrita, eso es distinto n_n! ¡Viva Conce! Yo soy de santiago, pero tengo familia por allá, y amo esa ciudad.  
  
Kate: bueno, la verdad, la gracia del libro 1 es precisamente eso de que nadie sopechaba de Quirrell. Algo así como "El asesino es el mayordomo". ¿Te ha gustado el slash? A Harry por lo visto no, (¿O si?) Creo que pondré más en el siguiente capítulo, me quedé con ganas de hacerlo, pero tengo que respetar un poco la trama. . . en fin. . . Lamento muchísimo la demora con estos dos capítulos, pero la verdad ni siquiera había podido conectarme a internet. Sorry.  
  
Uruviel Telrunya: Wow, otra fanática del slash. Jaja, somos dos. gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
Javito19: ¿En serio estás esperando el de la Llama Verde? Uh, casi, casi había pensado en no publicarlo, porque como ya salió el libro 5. . . peor filo, lo voy hacer igual, así que date una vuelta por ahí, ¿Vale? Jaja, gracias por decirme lo de que le pego caleta, me doy altiro una vuelta por tu fic. Disculpa por no haberlo hecho antes, esque ni siquiera me había podido conectar a internet todo este tiempo.  
  
FalconB: Muchísimas gracias por las flores. Me acuerdo de tu review, lo tengo archivado, es el primero que recibí, pero como después no habías puesto ninguno más, pensé que la historia ya no te gustaba. Mis capítulos favoritos también son los primeros. . . estoy esperando por las vacaciones de Hogwarts, ya quiero volver a meter a Harry-kun en ese antro! Jajaja. Y ¡Como se te ocurre que me haya molestado tu mail! ¡Me encantó recibirlo!  
  
Death Eater: Gracias por este, y por los otros tres review que me mandaste picaneándome para continuar la historia. Es ciertoq ue nunca se le puede agradar a todo el mundo, que se le va a hacer, pero me encanta escribir este ff. Fue triste no podder hacerlo en tanto tiempo, así que sorry por la espera tan relarga, porfa.  
  
Dadaiiro: Como ves, Harry si usa a la serpiente de espía. Filidh está demostrando su utilidad. Sé que está un poco presumido. . . a decir verdad, es un poquito insoportable, pero en el siguiente capi (adelanto exclusivo! XD) va a pasar algo que le bajará los humos. Discúlpame por haberme tardado tanto con este capítulo.  
  
En el siguiente chap, TODOS los reviews que no he seguido contestando aquí (se va a hacer demasiado largo). OTRA VEZ PERDONEN MI DEMORA, SÉ QUE TODO ES MI CULPA.  
  
SOOORRY!!!  
  
Y aprovecho para publicitar el primer capítulo de mi ff. "Harry Potter y la Antorcha de la Llama Verde". Que por cierto, es la continuación de mi fic de la Orden del Fénix, no del libro real. Ojalá le echen un vistazo.  
  
Sin otro particular, me despido (es tan formal ¬¬)  
  
Lynx 


	13. One Step Closer

Advertencia: escena de Slash R a mitad de capítulo, señalada por dobles asteriscos (** ** **). Así que a saber, si no te gusta, sáltatela y no la leas. Nada de quejas insultantes de homofóbicos entre los reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Todo lo que tenga pinta de Rowliniano no es mío  
  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
Universo Paralelo  
  
13-  
  
Maldición. Qué helado estaba.  
  
Y eso que ya estaban a fines de Mayo.  
  
Extrajo una botellita de su bolsillo. El líquido lo calentó un poco por dentro, pero seguía teniendo la piel de gallina. Estaba soplando una helada que le llenaba la piel de escarcha. Probablemente, tenía el rostro azuloso.  
  
Se preguntaba que había hecho mal. Estaba metido en el Bosque prohibido, a medianoche ¡Con Malfoy! El rubio pegote caminaba a su lado en silencio. Se habían separado de Hagrid hace cerca de media hora.  
  
Buscando un unicornio herido.  
  
Dejando de lado la idea de que aquella era una labor humanitaria, no era para nada cómodo estar caminando al lado de alguien que te hubiese violado de haber podido, en una fiesta de Año Nuevo.  
  
Y encima, había perdido cien puntos para Slytherin. Los puntos nunca le importaron, ni tampoco el abierto odio que casi todos los miembros de sus Casa le estaban demostrando. Había pasado por alto incluso el constante ataque de la Prefecta Amalia Vásquez, pero. . . esto estaba siendo excesivo.  
  
No le hubiese extrañado que la temperatura estuviese bajo cero. Al respirar se formaban nubes de vapor cuya humedad se solidificaba casi al instante, congelando sus labios y nariz. En cuanto a Malfoy, ya podría ir queriéndose acercar, al estilo de los "puerco espines muertos de frío", que vería de lo que Harry era capaz.  
  
Y esta vez no le borraría la memoria, oh, no.  
  
Por cierto, el Bosque Prohibido hubiese sido bastante más interesante de ver sin toda esa niebla. Apenas podía ver a Filidh arrastrándose con la suavidad escamosa de los reptiles a sus pies, apenas audible. La víbora había insistido en acompañarle, aunque tal vez fuese porque siempre salía a cazar su alimento a esa hora. De todas formas, estaba cumpliendo con su cuota de utilidad, porque lo guiaba lejos de las madrigueras de arañas, y los territorios habituales de los licántropos.  
  
¿Mencioné que era luna llena?  
  
De todas formas, eso lo hacía más interesante.  
  
***  
  
Hipotermia. Solo eso lo explicaba. Harry se preguntaba si Madame Malkin realmente creería que esas túnicas eran capaces de mantener algo de calor.  
  
Y Malfoy, tirado en el suelo, desmayado.  
  
Y aún no encontraban al maldito unicornio herido.  
  
Mierda. Eso tampoco entraba del todo en sus planes. Si el rubio empalagoso iba a palmarla, que fuese en sus manos: no por la diferencia de temperatura entre su sangre y el aire. Y de todas formas, no le convenía que Malfoy estirase la pata ahí. Dado los antecedentes criminales de Harry, podría decirse que una muerte así resultaría tan sospechosa como el mayordomo de un Lord asesinado.  
  
Muy a su disgusto, y sabiendo que probablemente aquello no iba a terminar bien, se agachó a su lado, pensando en que hacer.  
  
¿Entregarle su capa? ¡Ni pensarlo!  
  
¿Entregarle energía, a través de esa temida "magia-sin-varita"? Prefería que ese cabrón se muriese antes de hacerlo.  
  
Si encendía una fogata, tendría en cinco segundos a la mitad de las bestias del bosque sobre ellos.  
  
Y no sabía algún hechizo con varita mágica que pudiese ayudar en una situación como esa.  
  
Miserable Malfoy.  
  
Maldito Hagrid. ¿Dónde estaba ese mestizo cuando se le necesitaba?  
  
Y la solución que quedaba no le agradaba para nada. Pero tenía la impresión de que si ese otro imbécil seguía durmiendo, no podría despertar.  
  
Argh!  
  
Completamente a disgusto, se sentó en el suelo de hojarasca, con las piernas cruzadas, y atrajo al rubio hacia sí, intentando otorgar algo de calor, a pesar de estar él mismo casi tan helado como el otro. ¿Seguía respirando? Sí, aunque no sabía si eso era por suerte, o por desgracia. ¿Y cuanto rato tendría que tenerlo abrazado?  
  
-"¿Qué haces, Harry?"- preguntó Filidh, alarmada.  
  
Que bochorno. Había olvidado la presencia de la serpiente.  
  
-- suspiró Harry, profundamente desagradado, y aún sujetando a Malfoy entre sus brazos.-   
  
La cosa esa, en sus brazos, suspiró de forma bastante audible. Harry dio un respingo al sentirlo acomodándose contra él, acurrucado, intentando corresponder el abrazo estando aún inconsciente.  
  
¡Basta!  
  
Lo soltó asqueado, pero lo hizo de forma tan brusca que perdió el equilibrio debido a las piernas cruzadas, y se fue hacia atrás, con el rubio encima, que aún así no despertó con aquel sobresalto.  
  
-"Sss. Bonita estampa, la de ambos humanos."- rió Filidh.  
  
Estúpida serpiente.  
  
-- replicó Harry, bufando desde su posición, cortante.-.  
  
No parecía. Odiaba admitirlo, pero un contacto tan excesivamente cercano le había vuelto de golpe el calor a las mejillas.  
  
Y maldijo a Malfoy por enésima vez en la noche.  
  
***  
  
-Mobilicorpus.  
  
El cuerpo aún inconsciente, pero dando señales de vida más pronunciadas que las de hacía un rato, se alzó levemente del suelo, apenas unos centímetros, y comenzó a deslizarse con facilidad por el aire.  
  
Ya era suficiente de contacto cercano. Detestaba demasiado a ese cabrón.  
  
Y que se congelara si quería.  
  
***  
  
Era la segunda vez que se topaban con algo así en la noche.  
  
La primera había sido estando aún con Hagrid, antes de separarse.  
  
Extrañas criaturas, los centauros astrónomos. Al híbrido Hagrid se le había ocurrido una frase inteligente: "No se interesan por nada que esté más cerca que la Luna."  
  
Pero…  
  
Todo había pasado con la velocidad de una Nimbus. Había encontrado manchas plateadas de sangre de unicornio en el suelo. Siguiéndolas, con el cuerpo de Malfoy flotando detrás, había llegado a un claro de bosque.  
  
A pesar de todo, ese caballo cornudo le había inspirado lástima. Había sido una bestia bonita, de un color blanco que brillaba en la oscuridad y hacía que la niebla se viese gris. La melena estaba desparramada, así como las patas. Estaba completamente muerto. Y una herida negruzca, de la que manaba sangre plateada a chorros, se recortaba en la zona del cuello.  
  
Y entonces lo vio. Una figura vestida de negro comenzó a beber sangre de la herida del unicornio. Absorbía, salpicaba, se atragantaba con ella en su desesperación.  
  
Fue extraño. A través del dolor corrosivo en su cicatriz que ver aquello le provocó, había una sensación familiar en el extraño encapuchado. De pronto, la mirada de aquella cosa, lo que fuese, se clavó en él.  
  
Y, inexplicablemente, huyó.  
  
Harry sintió una necesidad inexplicable de acercarse al animal inerte, y Filidh se enroscó en su tobillo, silbando con curiosidad. Acercó sus manos a la herida, y se deleitó percibiendo la textura cálida y líquida de la sangre en sus dedos, entibiándoselos. Y llevó uno de ellos hasta su rostro, frente a la boca. Tenía ganas de probar el sabor de esa sangre.  
  
Y antes de que pudiese hacerlo, había aparecido el centauro. La mano resbaló y una pequeña gota quedó en sus labios.  
  
Luego de una pequeña cátedra sobre los usos de la sangre de unicornio, a Harry le quedó claro quien era el patrón de Snape.  
  
Oh, si…  
  
Si Voldemort estaba realmente metido en eso, quizá tendría una buena oportunidad de torturarlo y acabar con ese maldito hijo de puta. Tener la vida miserable de ese desgraciado entre sus manos, dependiendo de su voluntad. Y disfrutaría el oír sus alaridos de dolor, pidiendo clemencia. Clemencia que significaría una muerte más rápida, cosa que le negaría con el enorme placer de saber vengados sus aborrecidos años en el orfanato.  
  
***  
  
Blaise lo apoyaba, lo cual era un gran alivio.  
  
Le había dicho lo que había visto en el bosque, y lo que había deducido gracias al centauro. En cuanto a lo de Malfoy, se llevaría eso a la tumba.  
  
Se hallaban ambos, Harry y Blaise, en la habitación privada de Zabiny. Filidh reposaba cerca del fuego. Los humanos compartían una bebida caliente, y serían cerca de las dos de la mañana.  
  
Solo una cosa le impedía a Harry ir esa misma noche hasta el pasillo prohibido, y conseguir la Piedra Filosofal, y esta no era otra que la presencia de Dumbledore.  
  
Habían ya empezado a planear la incursión. Por supuesto que Blaise quería participar, y Harry se sintió interiormente aliviado al saber que tenía el favor de al menos UN humano, aunque por supuesto esto no lo dijo en voz alta. Pero Filidh había interrumpido, desenroscándose y trepando por la pierna de Harry. Siseaba y escupía constantemente mirando los ojos verdes de su... a todo esto ¿Qué eran Harry y Filidh?  
  
-¿Qué dice Filidh?- inquirió Blaise, una vez que la víbora se detuvo.  
  
Harry suspiró con enfado y respondió  
  
-Ese hijo de perra de Dumbledore. Monta guardia en el Pasillo Prohibido. Lo hace todas las noches, desde Halloween, cuando alguien intentó forzar la puerta.  
  
-Oh, mierda. Maldito viejo. En casa de mis padres siempre han dicho que es un pésimo director. - sonrió Blaise con dejes de sarcasmo. Y aumentó considerablemente su tono despreocupado al añadir- Pero tu puedes acabar fácilmente con él, ¿verdad?  
  
-Claro que puedo. Pero no me conviene.- gruñó Harry.- Además, si él está ahí, nuestro idolatrado Snape tampoco puede acercarse. Siempre se dice que Voldie le ha tenido pánico toda su vida al abuelito.  
  
Blaise suspiró decepcionado, como un niño al que le acaban de decir que las vacaciones se suspendieron. Pero luego de unos minutos en que sorbían sus bebidas en silencio, se le iluminó la cara.  
  
-A todo esto. . . Quedaste de enseñarme la cosa, esa. . . magia sin varita.  
  
-Es peligroso.  
  
-Bah, si tu puedes. . . además, ya he hecho antes, no conscientemente, pero. . .  
  
Harry se resignó a que tendría que enseñarle. Le indicó los pasos a seguir, esas instrucciones que Tom le había dado: poner la mente en blanco; concentrarse en algún recuerdo que causase una ola sentimientos, de energía negativa; concentrarla en sus manos. . .  
  
Hubo un fuerte ruido de ventisca, y la habitación se llenó lentamente de bruma azulada proveniente de las manos de Blaise. Parecía que lo había logrado. Eso, hasta que el cuerpo inerte del muchacho cayó de la cama, y se fue lánguidamente al suelo.  
  
***  
  
-"Humano estúpido. Te lo dije la otra vez."  
  
-  
  
Ojalá no estuviese muerto. . .  
  
El cuerpo de Blaise estaba curiosamente más pesado de levitar que el de Malfoy. Y Filidh añadía un peso extra, enroscada en torno a su brazo derecho.  
  
A duras penas logró dejarlo en una cama de la enfermería. Tocó la puerta tres veces en el despacho contiguo, el de la Pomfrey, y salió corriendo. Podía estar preocupado por Blaise, pero sería terrible aparecer como implicado en la muerte de su único amigo.  
  
Eran exactamente las tres de la mañana.  
  
Al llegar a su dormitorio, y desplomarse sobre la cama, encontró un bulto bajo la almohada. Estiró la mano, y lo sacó.  
  
Tejido suave y plateado, como mercurio, se escurrió entre sus dedos.  
  
Su capa invisible.  
  
Entre el límpido tejido, encontró una tarjeta: Por si las dudas.  
  
La misma escritura de antes.  
  
No cabía duda que tenían a un completo incompetente por Director.  
  
** ** **  
  
La cosa esa, en sus brazos, suspiró de forma bastante audible. Harry dio un respingo al sentirlo acomodándose contra él, acurrucado, intentando corresponder el abrazo estando aún inconsciente.  
  
¡Basta!  
  
Lo soltó asqueado, pero lo hizo de forma tan brusca que perdió el equilibrio debido a las piernas cruzadas, y se fue hacia atrás, con el rubio encima.  
  
Malfoy despertó con el sobresalto, abriendo sus ojos grises de par en par. Harry sentía el incendio en sus mejillas, que, lo más seguro, estaban tiñéndose de rubor.  
  
Definitivamente algo estaba mal.  
  
Sobre todo aquella mirada de pupilas dilatadas que tenía Malfoy, los ojos brillando sobre el rostro marmóleo, ahora encendido. Los labios, entreabiertos, estaban humedos y rojos. Y peligrosamente cerca de él.  
  
No pudo evitar sentir delectación cuando Malfoy acarició sus labios con los suyos, tan suavemente. Inhaló y exhaló como si fuese la última vez que fuese a respirar. Y fue él, si, él, quien profundizó ese beso, introduciendo su lengua, mordiéndolo en forma violenta hasta arrancar sangre y gemidos de la boca del rubio. Y esos sonidos producto del placer lo perdieron por completo, mientras un calor desconocido se apoderaba de todo él.  
  
La ropa, a pesar del frío cada vez más decreciente, estorbaba y fue prácticamente arrancada a tirones debido a la prisa. Harry sabía que si se detenía a pensarlo, lo mataría sin piedad. Esta vez estando él sobre el rubio, mordisqueó su cuello con fiereza, haciéndole daño a propósito. SI, como casi en todo. . . quería hacer daño, escucharle pedir, rogar. Oírle pidiéndole que no se detuviese.  
  
Harry despertó en su cama de Slytherin, jadeando, y completamente desconcertado. Lo acometió un mareo incontrolable, lo invadieron las náuseas al darse cuenta de lo que había soñado. Un asco que no podía controlar ascendió desde su estómago.  
  
Filidh, enrollada a los pies de la cama, se despertó al oírle vomitar.  
  
** ** **  
  
Los exámenes y las posibles calificaciones no le preocupaban en lo absoluto.  
  
Para él significaba más un problema la presencia continua de Dumbledore en su vida.  
  
Era más cercano a su concepto de "dificultad" el reunir la paciencia necesaria para no ir en ese mismo instante al Pasillo Prohibido.  
  
Era más difícil para su psique lidiar con ese sueño terrible de la otra noche, y las nauseas mezcladas con el calor al simple recuerdo.  
  
Era todavía más incómodo que la maldita cicatriz en forma de rayo, algo en lo que nunca en sus once años de vida había tomado demasiada importancia, estuviese punzándole todos los días, prácticamente a cada segundo.  
  
Y el estúpido de Blaise seguía en la enfermería, aunque ya no estaba en peligro. Había estado un par de días inconsciente, cierto. Y también era por culpa de Harry. Pero ya se encontraba bien, y debió haber estado sufriendo con el resto de los inútiles durante los exámenes, ese vago miserable.  
  
Hablando de inútiles. . . Granger y Weasley se le estaban comenzando a acercar de nuevo con algo de temor al rechazo: mal que mal, el asunto del bosque y todo eso había sido solo culpa de ellos. Y ahora intentaban, con timidez, preguntarle por el resultado en sus exámenes, y si tal vez, tal vez, podría ser que los disculpase. Buen resultado. Eso quería decir que los tenía en la palma de la mano.  
  
Por lo menos, había finalizado con el "Plan de Dominación Gryffindor" al tener como aliados incondicionales a la Granger y a Weasel. Con ellos podría llegar a la Casa completa.  
  
Algo menos de lo que preocuparse.  
  
***  
  
Algo más de lo que preocuparse.  
  
Norby, el Ridgeback Noruego. . . ¿No era extraño que un pelagatos cualquiera, encapuchado por añadidura, anduviese con un huevo de Dragón en el bolsillo, y que encima, estuviese dispuesto a jugarlo a las cartas? Maldita sea. Harry se mortificaba mentalmente preguntándose como no se había dado cuenta antes.  
  
Era un hecho que el tipo del huevo era Snape disfrazado. Hagrid en estado de ebriedad manifiesta, hubiese sido capaz de decirle lo que se le diese la gana respecto a la bestia apestosa de tres cabezas.  
  
Incluso sobrio andaba soltando información: ahora gracias a él tenía un dato. Como con Cancerbero de la leyenda, Fluffy se dopaba si escuchaba música, y caía dormido convertido en un amable cachorrito soñoliento.  
  
Era asunto de esperar una oportunidad. Deseaba demasiado conseguir esa piedra.  
  
***  
  
La puerta del Pasillo Prohibido era más grande de lo que recordaba. Era una suerte que el camino hasta allí estuviese oscuro y vacío. La puerta estaba sin aquél inútil conjuro sellante.  
  
Parecía ser que Snape ya había pasado por allí.  
  
Mierda.  
  
Y pensar que la oportunidad que necesitaba se había presentado precisamente esa noche. . . Dumbledore había salido. Una nota del Ministro de Magia.  
  
Harry apuntó mentalmente agradecerle al idiota del ministro cuando pudiese.  
  
Giró lentamente el pomo, nervioso a pesar de todo su empeño, y abrió la puerta.  
  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
¡¡¡Siiiii!!! ¡¡¡YIAI!!! ¡Salí de vacaciones! ¡Salí de vacaciones! ¡Salí de vacaciones! (Lynx cantando con tonito de niña pequeña y molestosa) Lástima que sean vacaciones de invierno, y no de verano. Nada más que dos semanas. Grrr, cinco meses de tortura sistematizada, y nos dan un pellizco de vacaciones. Completamente fuera de proporción.  
  
Alguien tiene alguna idea de lo que le pasó a ff.net??? Estoy desde el jueves intentando actualizar desde varios computadores diferentes, y no me abre!!! Bueh, ya publiqué, en todo caso, pero no quería volver a retrasarme.  
  
Y el capítulo, que les pareció???? Jeje, le puse titulo de canción… ¡Me encanta Linkin' Park!  
  
Disculpas a las fanáticas del slash. Me moría de ganas de hacer uno, pero también sé reconocer entre un buen slash y uno mediocre. Y este me quedó mediocre. Sorry.  
  
Oooh, si! Me dejaron reviews por el capítulo anterior!!! No saben lo feliz que me puse, que la gente haya continuado leyendo esto luego de tantos SIGLOS, Y SIGLOS, Y SIGLOS de atraso! Y continúen con ese ritmo de crítica, muchachas y muchachos, que quiero saber que tal estuvo este.  
  
Reviewsss!!!  
  
Kate  
  
Jaja, sii, tardé mucho en actualizar, lo siento! Pero no pienso dejar abandonada la historia por mucho que me demore. Odio a esa gente que dejan los fics en "standby" y nunca los siguen. Me alegro que sea uno de tus preferidos. ¡esa clase de comentarios son un combustible de cohete para autores mediocres y chantas como yo! Y en cuanto a la Orden del Fénix. . . si, ya lo leí (y no sabes lo que me dolió terminarlo) peor no pienso poner nada de eso aquí. Respeto (o eso trato) el orden de los libros. Jajaja, slash, no fue exactamente en el bosque, ¿o si? Bueno, estaba ambientado en el bosque al menos. Pero creo que me quedó malo. . . Y planeo terminar el primer año y de ahí hacer segundo, pero más resumido, ya ves que aquí desde el primero de septiembre a lo que llevo, hay cerca de cinco o seis capítulos. Y pronto, muy pronto (maniobra marketera) planeo dejar en claro muchas cosas, entre ellas, el título. Y en cuanto a tu penúltima pregunta: no, no lo sabía, pero ahora sí! XD  
  
Kitiara  
  
Siii, malvado y manipulador. . . yo también lo amo! Y en el bosque, como que no le hizo demasiado. Hay que ver, eso sí, en los territorios de Morfeo. ¡Arriba Slytherin, la casa de las serpientes de plata! Por supuesto que soy de allí. . . son tristes esos que dicen "Yo quiero ser Gryffindor, porque allí estuvo Harry Potter".  
  
L.B.  
  
Otra persona más que me reclama por la demora ¬¬. . . jajaja, es broma. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo que tanto me demoré en poner.  
  
Kathy  
  
Gracias por todos los elogios! Y odio ver a mi querido Harry hecho ese niñito buenito que nunca le lleva la contra a nadie (bueno, en la ODF no es tan así n_n) Uh, si. . . yo también me pregunto a veces lo que haría cuando se entere de ESO. Por eso es que voy a extender el fic hasta segundo año, para que mi amado tenga oportunidad de retorcerle el pescuezo a su amiguito Tom. Y no, no recuperó su cuerpo. . . solo se liberó del diario. Hay manejos medio raros por aquí, y partes que no coinciden con lo que se sabe por los libros. Ya lo explicaré más adelante. Y pienso seguir la secuencia, así que lamento decir que no se sabrá nada todavía de los galanes de Hogwarts. ¡Viva el slash! Lo hice para conmemorar, atrasado. . . el 1 de Julio fue el Día Mundial del Slash ¿sabías?  
  
Bunny 1986  
  
Jejeje! Snape está algo dejado de lado. . . ya volveremos a la carga con él, espera y verás. . . y en cuanto a Malfoy, se merece lo pero por confundir así a Harry-kun!  
  
Death Eater  
  
¡ke genial que sea esta una de tus favoritas! Sisisi, me alegro mucho! Jaja, Harry y su sarcasmo. .. ¿qué es un "malo de la película" sin eso? Y le queda perfecto, juro que lo amo! (yo también le hubiese echado el anzuelo ¬¬ es mío! Jajaja, aunque dudo que me hubiese tomado en cuanta u_u)  
  
FalconB  
  
¿quién no ha soñado con dominar el mundo? Joder, que lo hayan ridiculizado en las caricaturas es otra cosa! Pero es la meta de todos, aunque no lo sepan. Y Filidh (que significa "ayudante del druida" en gaélico, a todo esto) es también uno de mis favoritos, aunque nunca supe bien que es lo que eran ella y Harry. Jaja, otro más! Estoy tan rearrepetnida por el dichoso retraso. . . en fin, muchas gracias por todo!  
  
Izzy Black  
  
¿Verdad que Harry es adorable así de Dark? Jajaja. En cuanto al slash, a mi también me encanta el Harry/Draco, pero hay gente a quienes no le gusta. . . para que no se quejen, lo único que hay que hacer es marcar donde está el slash, y uno se ahorra disgustos, ¿verdad?  
  
Prongs  
  
Bien, a decir verdad, Harry tiene toda la intención de pasar de esas idioteces, y hacerse un bando propio. Odia a Voldemort tanto como a Dumbledore, y viceversa. Y en cuanto a pintar a Harry así de sádico, no diré que es fácil. Es difícil, pero también es muy divertido.  
  
Kento  
  
Gracias por lo de que el fic está bien, en serio. Jolines, disculpa por el slash. . . en fin, en gustos no hay nada escrito, por eso avisé esta vez para que se lo saltasen aquellos a los que no les gusta. . . Perdón si te molesté. Ojalá la historia no haya dejado de gustarte por eso, ¿vale? Y yo tambien amo al Harry dark XD! Si quieres que te recomiende uno excelente, lee "De oportunidades Perdidas" ¡Muy logrado! O.O  
  
¿Algo más?. . . Parece que no! Jajaja. . . ¡Se me olvidaba! "¡¡¡Siiiii!!! ¡¡¡YIAI!!! ¡Salí de vacaciones! ¡Salí de vacaciones! ¡Salí de vacaciones!" (Lynx cantando con tonito de niña pequeña y molestosa) "¡Salí de vacaciones! ¡Salí de vacaciones! ¡Salí de vacaciones! ¡Salí de vacaciones! ¡Salí de vacaciones! ¡Salí de. . .!"  
  
Lynx 


	14. It Doesn't even matter

*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
Universo Paralelo  
  
14- It doesn't even matter...  
  
En el orden cronológico mental que se fabricó para conservar la cordura y ayudar a pasar las horas, contabilizó una cantidad más o menos respetable de obstáculos de bajo nivel después de Fluffy, antes de llegar a la Piedra Filosofal.  
  
El amable cachorrito tricéfalo (de Hagrid) roncaba aún cuando se vio atrapado en un Devil's Snare (de Sprout), que ya había reducido a cenizas cuando atrapó con facilidad la llave voladora (Flitwick), que abrió la puerta hacia el ajedrez gigante (Mc Gonagall), que lo dejó pasar a un cuartucho con un trasgo muerto (Quirrell), que a su vez daba paso a una pieza con una mesa llena de pociones y un acertijo (obviamente, de Snape). Todo muy fácil, muy bonito, muy cordial.  
  
Harry sonrió con sarcasmo al pensar en la de trabajos que se habría dado el anciano senil de Dumbledore, para montar ese mediocre laberinto en el sótano del castillo, y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada imaginándose que el viejo pensaba que algo como eso sería capaz de detener a nadie.  
  
-"Un niñito de primer curso fue capaz de pasarlo. . . ¿qué mierda pensaba el Director que era Voldemort? ¿Un vendedor de helados?" -se acomodó en las escalinatas de piedra. No podía levantarse. Estaba demasiado cansado, y todavía le dolía el cuerpo, donde Quirrell, ese falso cobarde y traidor, le había amarrado.  
  
¿Quirrel?  
  
Parece ser que toda su línea de pensamiento, había tenido una falla: el pesado de Snape solo era eso: un amargado desagradable, con ganas de ser sarcástico. El "malo", igual que en las películas baratas de detectives, era el que menos posibilidades tenía de serlo.  
  
De alguna forma exótica, al verse en el Espejo de Erised, vio no solo el rollo completo de venganzas y vida familiar. Se vio con la Piedra Filosofal en la mano, usándola para beneficio propio. Y de una forma aún más rara, ésta había terminado en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Voldemort, habitando como un piojo en la parte posterior de la cabeza del profe gallina, le había ofrecido de todo a cambio de la Piedra. Todo. Incluso la recuperación de esa familia a la que no alcanzó a conocer de forma consciente.  
  
Harry solo pudo reirse en su cara.  
  
-¡Por favor! ¿Tú que sabes de mis deseos?- le espetó, con el rostro crispado en una sonrisa irónica.  
  
-Sé que quieres venganza. Acabar con la perra de Von Drëssden. No lo ocultes, sé leer en los corazones del resto. Y aprecio a los enemigos inteligentes. No pierdes nada uniéndote a mi.  
  
-Aprecio, mi estimadísimo Voldie, tu oferta. ¿Pero sabes qué? Tiene un fallo importante: Me priva de mi segunda venganza, la que tendré contra ti. ¿No dices que lees las mentes? Sabes lo que pienso de ti, y toda tu podredumbre.  
  
"Atrápalo" había ordenado Voldemort a su lameculos, y ese fue su error más grande. Quirrell no pudo tocarlo, si lo intentaba se cubría de ampollas y se desmoronaba como la arcilla sin cocer. Entre chillidos de dolor de su vulgar adversario, y el dolor propio en su cicatriz, Harry supo como aprovecharse de la situación. Quirrell moriría si seguía tocándole, su instinto se lo dijo. Pero sería una lástima que su energía vital se desperdiciase. El muchacho de ojos verdes pronunció mentalmente un encantamiento que no supo de donde había recordado, y mientras el profesor se consumía hecho cenizas entre sus brazos, una luz amarillenta y tenue iba entrando en su cuerpo, corriendo por sus venas, haciéndole sentir los miembros de plomo.  
  
La molesta cicatriz, sin embargo, no dejó de punzarle y hacerle sentir los castigos del Hades, incluso cuando del cadáver de Quirrel no quedaba ni el polvo. El mundo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, y una niebla empañó su vista, como si la miopía hubiese vuelto de golpe. Lo último que sintió por un buen rato fue el choque contra el suelo, y la piedra en su bolsillo que le lastimó la pierna al caer.  
  
Horas después, cuando despertó, se encontraba en el mismo sitio. La cámara estaba completamente sellada, sin rastro de su anterior puerta, por donde Harry había entrado. Pensó que en algún momento se iba a acabar el oxígeno en el lugar. Pensó que no iba a poder tomarse la revancha con Voldie si se moría ahí. Pensó que estaba demasiado cansado y adolorido para intentar nada.  
  
Y se dejó estar.  
  
***  
  
El cuerpo le dolía mucho para intentar moverse. Gracias a una desconocida entidad superior, se hallaba en un sitio tibio y confortable. Al menos, ya no estaba tirado en las escaleras mugrientas y olvidadas en el subterráneo. La luz le daba en los ojos, pero no quiso abrirlos, apretando más los párpados. Sintió una respiración ajena con olor a chocolate sobre la cara, y con una mueca de asco (interpretable para cualquiera que no le conociese bien, como de dolor), terminó dejando ver al día el verde brillante de sus iris.  
  
Dumbledore. La rabia le subió a través de la espina dorsal, y llegó hasta el cerebro, llenando su boca de una sensación amarga. Pero disimuló como se lo permitió su estado, y musitó somnolientamente:  
  
-¿Profesor? -Evidentemente, el aliento a chocolate rancio no podía pertenecer a otra persona. Prefirió pensar que la cercanía se había debido a que el director quería cerciorarse de su estado, y no a que había estado a punto de aprovecharse de su inconsciencia.  
  
-Buenas tardes, Harry.- respondió el viejo, rancio también, con una sonrisita, volviendo a sentarse en la silla dispuesta al lado de la cama.  
  
Harry trató de incorporarse. Dumbledore quiso ayudarle, pero en un gesto reflejo, el muchacho le apartó con brusquedad la mano. Abuelito-benévolo- pero-listo le dirigió una mirada penetrante.  
  
-Lo... lo siento. . . yo no. . .  
  
-Esta bien, mi pequeño muchacho- le dijo el vejete a un Harry que parecía confundido y avergonzado, pero que estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no saltarle encima.- Entiendo que aún estés confundido. . . pero nadie quiere aquí hacerte daño. Cálmate o Madame Pomfrey me saca volando de la enfermería.  
  
La enfermería. Claro, ahora podía ver el color blanco cegador de todo a su alrededor, y percibir el delicado aroma a muerte y medicamentos (que a veces van de la mano) de todos los hospitales.  
  
"-Cálmate o Madame Pomfrey me saca "volando" de la enfermería."- pensó Harry , y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa sarcástica casi imperceptible al imaginarse al vejete siendo echado por la ventana más alta del castillo . . .sin varita ni paracaídas.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry estaba confundido. Muy confundido. Luego de una charlita con el anciano, que pretendía darle algún tipo de explicación a lo que había pasado, su cerebro tenía aún más preguntas que antes.  
  
Respeto a la razón por la que Quirrel no había podido tocarlo... su madre sangre-sucia había muerto protegiéndolo, lo cual creaba un escudo en peligros mortales como aquel. Ok, eso es comprensible. Pero en cuanto a cómo había sacado la piedra del espejo. . .  
  
Un autocomplaciente director había dicho "sólo alguien quien quisiese sacar la piedra, pero no usarla, podría hacerla salir del espejo". Pero lo que Harry más deseaba era precisamente usarla. ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? Obviamente, ese último punto no se lo dijo al vejete, pero siguió preocupándole largamente después. Por otro lado, se enteró que la Piedra Filosofal, que tantos esfuerzos, sudor y sangre le habían costado, estaba muy a salvo en el despacho del dire, y no saldría de ahí sino para ser destruida.  
  
No eran noticias muy agradables.  
  
¡Maldito viejo aprovechador. . .! la piedra. . .¡SU piedra la tenía él! ¡Alguien que no apreciaba las maravillosas posibilidades que el objeto otorgaba! ¿Cómo margaritas a cerdos, era el dicho?  
  
Procuró tragarse su rabia, y enterró la cara en la almohada. No quería hacer volar todo lo quebrable en la Enfermería. Pero no podía evitar querer (otra vez) matar al director. Claro, era algo distinto a cuando supo la autoría de sus vacaciones de 11 años en el Asilo. Pero estaba tan frustrado. . .  
  
Al final, Blaise logró mejorar su ánimo yendo a verle con Filidh metida en un bolsillo. Le contó un par de estupideces que habían pasado en la Sala Común, un accidente múltiple que Longbottom había provocado con unos Hufflepuff, y le trajo a Harry su predeciblemente excelente informe de notas. Claro, el sabor amargo en la boca no se le pasaba, pero cierta invitación a la super-mansión Zabiny en Francia durante las vacaciones contribuyó mucho a hacerle olvidar un poco más su rabia.  
  
-Y- finalizó Blaise, halagándole al ver que el enfurruñamiento no se le pasaba del todo aún- Si eres el mejor en Pociones, ¿Por qué no en Alquimia? ¿Qué te impide crear tu propia Piedra Filosofal?  
  
Los silbidos de asentimiento de Filidh le llenaron de esperanzas: Su amigo de pelo oscuro tenía razón. Harry esbozó una sonrisa y se relajó. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Lo único que le dolía un poco era todo el tiempo perdido, pero tampoco se podía arreglar eso, ¿verdad?  
  
Los cachorros de León también se aparecieron por la enfermería, divididos entre el remordimiento de no haber estado ahí en el laberinto "para ayudarle"( "-Si, claro. . . como si hubiesen podido–"resoplò el moreno, tratando de no evidenciar sus pensamientos) y la curiosidad Gryffindor de querer saber que había pasado. El híbrido Hagrid también se apareció allí, comido hasta las lágrimas por unos arrepentimientos que solo él entendía, basados en la información que había dado sobre "Fluffy". Harry procuró aguantarse la risa, y su buen humor le autorizó a tratar de consolar al grandote.  
  
Sólo la enfermera Pomfrey le jodía la existencia tan cuidadosamente vuelta a la normalidad, con su podrido chocolate y sus asfixiantes cuidados. No quiso dejarle salir en un buen tiempo, y tuvo que intervenir el director ("¡Abuelooo al rescateee!") para que le permitiese marchar.  
  
De esa manera, llegó el día del Banquete de Despedida.  
  
* * *  
  
El lugar, decorado con los colores de Gryffindor, era un dolor para los ojos con todo ese dorado y escarlata en cada rincón. Harry se sentó en la mesa Slytherin, junto a Blaise. Ambos se miraron, y coincidieron en que no había nada que hacer respecto a la Interhouse Championship. Amalia Vázquez miraba la decoración con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada. La expresión de Malfoy, al otro extremo de la mesa, era de total arrepentimiento mientras observaba a Harry, pensando en el desastre con la salamandrita esa noche en la Torre de Astronomía.  
  
Dumbledore, sin embargo, hizo callar el bullicio general, particularmente venido de la mesa ganadora, golpeando su copa con la cucharita. Leyó los puntajes finales de cada casa. Slytherin estaba último. Pero también discurseó:  
  
-Sin embargo, hay que tomar en cuenta los hechos recientes. . . -miró a Harry sobre el borde de sus anteojos de media luna. No se oía, mientras, el volar de una sola mosca en todo el recinto.- Por su coraje, su 'buena disposición' ante el peligro, el uso de la lógica y su gran capacidad para el juego del ajedrez, premio a Harry Potter con 150 puntos para la casa Slytherin.  
  
El silencio tardó al menos diez segundos en ser roto de una vez por los alumnos de la Casa de las Serpientes de Plata. Pero poco duró el estruendo cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban empatados con Gryffindor. Los leones los miraron recelosos.  
  
-Me parece. . .- añadió el viejito- que hay un empate. Espero que esta gloria compartida ayude a ambas casa a superar sus problemas y a trabajar juntos en el futuro.  
  
Evidentemente, Dumble no vio la obvia mezcla de terror-incredulidad-rabia- frustración pintada en la cara de sus mascotas favoritas. Y pasó por alto con un salto olímpico las decenas de dedos que chasquearon decepcionados a la vez en la mesa del otro extremo.  
  
Harry dirigió su mirada hasta Granger y Weasley, quienes, sorprendentemente, no le devolvieron otra enojada. Parecían verle contentos, y con algo de admiración. . . ¡Que par de imbéciles!.  
  
En fin, la decoración quedó igual de una mitad y cambió de la otra, la comida apareció en los platos de todos apenas se hubo calmado algo la cosa, y el alumnado se puso a comer tratando de olvidar el hecho; mientras el vetusto capitán del colegio se reclinaba en su silla, pensativo.  
  
* * *  
  
Las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido para el gusto del muchacho de ojos verdes. Empacar, subir al tren, tratar de meter los baúles en las rejillas diminutas del tren, la Comadreja y la Sabelotodo metiéndose en su compartimiento para conversar, intentar aprovechar los últimos segundos luego de que se largaran, sacar los baúles incrustados, bajar del tren.  
  
La estación King's Cross estaba llena de gente. La fina nariz de Harry detectó un olor del que antes no se había dado cuenta... el rancio aroma de los no-magos. Bajó la cabeza... sabía que no iba a poder aguantar mucho tiempo en La Esperanza si Drëssden seguía viva. Como sería la cara de desesperado que tenía, que hasta Weasel lo había invitado a su casa.  
  
-Anda, ánimo. Si las cosas van demasiado mal, me meto allá adentro y te arrastro hasta Francia- bromeó Blaise, quien se veía bastante cómico con ropa muggle.- piensa que al menos vas a tener a Filidh, en cambio yo estaré solo allá... y probablemente aguantando aquellas estúpidas reuniones de negocios de mi padre y los Malfoy.  
  
Un hombre vestido como mayordomo se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro. Zabiny hizo un último gesto de despedida con la mano, y desapareció en la multitud.  
  
Alex Crawnell apareció prácticamente de la nada. Traía puesto encima aquel horrendo guadapolvos gris que parecía anunciar a gritos su condición de "muchacho de orfanato", y pasado a alcohol.  
  
-Mira, imbécil: no estoy aquí por gusto, ¿entiendes? Así que espero no me des problemas. Sígueme.- le dio un tirón de mechas y volteó sin mirar para comprobar si le seguían. Harry silbó de humillación y rabia, pero no podía hacer nada en un sitio tan lleno de muggles.  
  
-¿Quieres que lo muerda?- ofreció Filidh. Su interlocutor esbozó una sonrisita sádica y respondió:  
  
"-Tal vez..."  
  
Afuera de la estación esperaba el viejo y destartalado minibús del asilo. Harry arrastró hasta ahí su baúl y la jaula con Dowan, el mochuelo. Procuró buscar una postura cómoda en el asiento trasero, casi hecho pedazos y pensó seriamente en hechizar a Crawnell para que no chocara con el estado en que venía.  
  
Pegó la frente al vidrio, viendo pasar las deslucidas y decadentes calles Londinenses, cubiertas de niebla. Filidh se enrolló en su brazo, compartiendo su pesar... sobre todo al llegar al ruinoso edificio con el título "Asilo de Huérfanos La Esperanza".  
  
Por lo visto, iban a ser unas vacaciones muy largas.  
  
THE END...  
  
*** ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ***  
  
WIII!!! HOLAAAA!!!  
  
Tanto tiempo... tengo uninexcusable atraso de seis meses sobre mis espaldas con esta historia... SUMIMASEN!!! En fin, ke no tengo disculpa... pero aka està el final de la primera entrega de Universo Paralelo...  
  
Sigue alguien leyendo esto? Alguno se acuerda de esta historia? Dahhh, no me sorprenderìa si no. En fin, i alguien se apiada de mi, y deja reviews, creo que no necesito explicar que derramarè lagrimas de emociòn.  
  
NO PUEDO TERMINAR este ùltimo recuento sin darle las gracias a una gran amiga: KAT BASTED (con mayùsculas, sip) porke? Pues porke me pinchò por meses para ke terminase esta mugre de historia, y tuvo la bondad de ser la beta-reader pa este ùltimo capìtulo (WOW! Grandes añadidos, Kat-sama!) asì ke una menciòn honorìfika para ella!  
  
Okey, que quede claro que si mi muso de la inspiraciòn me acompaña, tendràn antes de que marzo termine (mùsica de suspenso, por favor) . . . la segunda entrega de este fic. (Los lectores gritan "¡NOOOOOOOHHH!!!!" y arrancan).  
  
Vale, ke ya me dejo de decir tonteras. Sean felices, lean Yaoi, coman pastel.  
  
Lynx 


End file.
